Captive Butterfly
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: Sakura was born and raised in a matriarchy, generations old. Men are objects, not people. But one fateful encounter changes everything she has ever known.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** I haven't written a fanfiction in almost six months, but I had a sudden inspiration for this over the weekend when I was very tired and in a strange mood. Anyways, this is my first CardCaptor Sakura fanfiction, even though I have attempted to write about... three or four. (They didn't get very far). And don't worry, I haven't given up on Returning Nightmare, I just need to re-inspire myself this summer. It will be written, eventually, hopefully, soon. And I apologize in advance if anything in the following story offends anyone. Fair warning, it's ment to, for now. Well, enough of my blabber, please enjoy the prologue to Captive Butterfly. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

_Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CardCaptor Sakura. It is exclusively owned by Clamp. However, I do own all my own characters and this story plot._

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Men. What stupid foolish creatures. They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for us. They only serve one purpose, and that is to help reproduce. Women are the strong ones. We can survive just fine on our own. We used to do most of the work anyway, from what I've been told. So it really was a simple thing to do. Form the Matriarchy, that is.

Now all the women are in charge. Of everything. All males are kept in cells to be used at our disposal.

Most of the women here pray to have a daughter when they become pregnant. However, if a male _is_ born, they are raised by their mother in seclusion until the babyis weaned. From that time forth they are put "in there" with the rest of the men.

Having a son is considered bad luck to most of the clan, but we have to be able to keep our clan alive somehow. And don't worry, the births are kept very accurate so that no in-breeding ever occurs. It is very fortunate for all of us when a male stranger stumbles upon our village, whereupon he is immediately seized and kept with the rest of them.

There is no such thing as love between a man and woman here anymore. There is no point. Plus, we do not want the men getting any ideas into their heads. Not that they would. I've been told they were never good for anything else, but what they're used for now anyways. And nothing has ever changed.

This may all sound crazy to you, but this is what I have been taught and have believed in my entire life. I have never known, nor have I ever had a wish to know anything different.

There has just been a few things worrying me lately. One is that whenever I talk like this around my mother, Nadeshiko, her eyes seem to sadden for a moment even as she smiles and tells me that I am correct in my beliefs. The other things, well, I can put them to the back of my mind for now. I'll worry about them when the time comes.

My name is Sakura. Sakura Amamiya.

I live with my mother, Nadeshiko. Her cousin, Sonomi, lives next door with her daughter and my best friend, Tomoyo. In fact, I have quite a few friends here such as Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Meiling. All of us have been friends practically since birth. We live in a village, a matriarchy.

We're all happy and enjoy our lives. Nothing has changed for generations and we never want it to. We are satisfied with how things are.

Simple. The End.

Or, that's how I used to think. Back theneverything was so clear cut and simple.

But a lot has changed. So much so that I am not even sure where to begin.

Well, as a wise person once said, "It's best to begin at the beginning." And it all began the year I turned six...


	2. Newcomers

**Author's Notes:** Hey hi and welcome to Chpt.1 of Captive Butterfly. Everyone's positive reviews have really encouraged me to folllow through with this story. I was nervous at first and half expected to have my head bitten off by the prologue. So, thank you very much for the reviews, and without further ado chapter one. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: As I have stated multiple times before, I do cough not cough own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. But MY storyline and characters are my own. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Newcomers**

From the time we are born, we have been taught to despise men.

"Men are stupid, spineless, worthless, dirty animals, " our leader, Mother Fuyu, would tell us. Our teachers and mothers never said otherwise. In fact, some of the women in my villagehave saideven worse things.

In the games my friends and I used to play one of us would pretend to be a horrid creature, and the rest of us would run around screaming and laughing that a "man" was after us. It wasn't until the year I turned six that any of us even had our first glimpse of a real male.

I was playing with my friends at Mirror Lake, a short walk north east of our village, one bright, warm day in mid-Spring. My mother, an emerald-eyed beauty, Nadeshiko, was watching over us along with her cousin, Sonomi.

My friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and I were chasing each other around in the shallow waters. We were all shrieking, laughing, and splashing as " the man," Naoko, tried to get us.

I had stopped a moment to catch my breath when we heard it, screaming and yelling coming from the direction of our village. My mother and Sonomi immediately set off running, with their weapons ready, toward the sound. My friends and I all looked at each other and without a word followed right behind, the game completely forgotten.

As we neared the commotion I began to sort out the jumble of noises. I could hear a young girls' voice yelling out in another language while the women of my village tried to calm her down. By the time we arrived a crowd had already gathered. I could tell from the people around me that something was off. Most of the women seemed upset or angry while others looked almost...excited.

Being so small, my friends and I were able to squeeze past the crowd and get to the inside to see what was going on. As I pushed past the last pair of legs, I stopped short.

"Sakura? What is it," Tomoyo asked as she stopped beside me, clutching a stitch in her side.

I could only stare ahead of me in reply as Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika caught up.

"Jeez Sakura! You sure can run fast. Wait for the rest of us next-, " Chiharu cut off as she too saw ahead of her.

What we saw was a little girl with raven hair and ruby eyes crying, and trying desperately to break free from the hands holding her back. She was calling out to someone being dragged away from her, and that person was fighting just as hard to get back to her. I couldn't see who the other person was from my side of the circle, at first.

Abruptly, there was a sudden jostling of people around me as a path was being cleared, from behind, to allow someone through.

I turned in time to see my mother leading Kaho Mizuki toward the conflict with Sonomi following right behind them. All three looked slightly pale and scared as they raced as fast as they could through the crowd.

"What's wrong Mother? What's going on," I called out to her, alarmed. I had never seen my mother look so nervous before. Something was wrong.

"Sakura! What are all of you doing here? You shouldn't-," Sonomi stopped short as my mother interjected.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll explain later. Just stay back there," she said over her shoulder as she led Kaho by the hand toward the fray. "Wait! Calm down, let's get this figured out first! Don't kill him! Can't you see he doesn't understand a word you say," my Mother called out.

The moment they were close enough, Kaho started calling out to the strange girl in her own language. The girl immediately stopped thrashing about, but continued to strain against her captives. She began talking rapidly and frantically with Kaho, while gesturing toward the person she was trying to get to.

By this time the woman surrounding and concealing the unknown person had the person on the ground with weapons raised, poised to kill. My mother was trying desperately to reason with the women while simutaneously trying to calm the unknown person down.

"Enough," rang out an icy voice, coming ever closer up the semi-cleared pathway through the crowd. Women immediately stepped to the side at the sound. We all knew that voice.

It was Lady Fuyu. Our clan "Mother." At the age of twenty-one, one year older than my mother, she was the youngest leader the village had ever had. Always graceful yet cold, her long silver hair and piercing pale blue eyes gave off an aura of power and superiority. She was the strictest follower of the old ways; from the time when our clan was first founded.

"This has been tolerated long enough! Kaho, quickly translate all that I say, exactly how I say it, "she commanded sharply as she contined to walk toward the center of the commotion.

At the time, Kaho who was only four years older than me, was already a very skilled linguist. Learning different languages was a skill passed from mother to daughter in her family, and she had a partucularly strong knack for it. Everytime a new person entered the village, guest or prisoner, Kaho would be one of the first people there. As such, she was highly respected by the clan. Her calm and gentle manner could earn the trust of anyone she met. Within minutes she would be conversing or at least attempting to communicate anyway possible.

This time, however, things were different. If she wasn't able to convince these newcomers to cooperate, oneof themwould be killed on the spot.

Kaho nodded, her face slightly pale and tense as Lady Fuyu first gestured toward the women holding the unknown person down to release the person into a more "dignified" manner. Namely, kneeling on the ground in front of her, with arms tied behind the back, a knife held at the throat, and head held back to get a full view of her.

Giving this new person such a clear view of herself, allowed me toget the first full view of the captive as well.

My eyes widened in disbelief as I locked eyes with an amber-eyed _boy_. He looked to be the same age as me, and nothing like the witless monsters we had always imagined. In fact, his eyes showed a fire and passion that wasmixed with his confusion, terror, and hatred.

Seeing such emotion in anyone, much less a male made me step back in shock for a moment before I shook my head clear and glared back. "_How **dare** a male look at me, a female of Haru Village, that way!_" I thought.

His eyes immediately took their attention off me and flicked between Lady Fuyu and Kaho when they began to speak.

"The two of you have stumbled upon Haru Village, a proud clan of female warriors. We do not tolerate men here, however the girl is welcome to leave or stay as one of us, as it seemsthw two of youare alone.

"You however," Lady Fuyu directed at the boy," will be forced to live across the river with the rest of _them_. If you refuse, you will be killed immediately. Both of you have a minute to decide."

As Kaho translated this I watched the faces of the two strangers fall. They knew it was impossible to choose anything otherwise, and so with one glance at each other they agreed to stay.

By now the women holding the girl back had released her as she had given up struggling. She stood with her fists clenched and steady tears falling down her cheeks from her fire-lit eyes. As they began leading the boy toward the northern river, the girl said one last thing to the boy. He turned his head to look at her and noddded with a smile, that was more of a grimace, on his face.

Lady Fuyu looked sharply at Kaho and questioned, "What did she say?"

Kaho jumped slightly as she looked at Lady Fuyu and responded, " Please be safe."

Lady Fuyu nodded shortly as she quickly turned and focused her attention on the rest of us. "Who will take in this girl and raise her as one of her own," she asked.

My mother immediately stepped forward and bowed her head as she said, " I will take her in, if it pleases you, Lady Fuyu."

Lady Fuyu agreed with a slight inclination of her head as sheabrubtlyleftthe center of the crowd, and called out to those still standing around, "Continue with your day, the problem has been dealt with."

I hardly heard her however, as my head was swimming. My mother had just adopted this new girl into our family! I felt a mixture of curiousity and excitement bubbling up inside me.

"Wow Sakura, " Rika breathed. "You just got a new sister."

"But who was that _boy_ she was with, " Naoko voiced aloud the question we were burning to know.

As my friends began to discuss the sudden appearance of the male stranger, my mother called me over to her. "Sakura, come here a moment. I want you to meet your new sister."

I quickly ran over to my mother's side. As I neared, I heard Sonomi explaining that she would take Tomoyo and my friends back to the lake, the expression on her face unreadable. I reached my mother in the midst of her asking Kaho to help us translate.

"Of course. I'd be honored to help," Kaho replied with a warm smile, the color returning to her face.

My mother kneeled down to the ruby-eyed girls' level and asked her her name. The girls' eyes immediately darted to Kaho.

As soon as Kaho translated the question, the girl turned to us with fire burning in her eyes and replied, "Meiling."


	3. Family Ties

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to Chapter Two of Captive Butterfly! I sincerely apologize for the incredible delay in the new chapter posting. What with graduations and the kick-off of summer vacation I have always been on the go. I am, however, deeply ashamed for not posting sooner or giving any notice to my long absence up until now. Again, I am very sorry. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave constructive critisism, if you get the time! Thank you!

_Disclaimer: Knock Knock. Who's there? Well, obviously not the rights to own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters, but hey, one can wish right?_

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Family Ties **

My mother had invited Kaho Mizuki to live with us, at first, when Meiling arrived so that we could all communicate. Meiling herself had trouble adjusting at first. Everything was so new to her, our customs, language, and culture. She seemed bewildered by some new thing every day, but as the weeks passed she slowly accepted her new way of life. She became as eager to learn out language, as I was to learn hers.

I'm not sure why I was so intrigued to learn her language at the time. Perhaps it was because she was new, or I thought it was like a new game, or because she had created so much excitement it our village upon her arrival. Whatever the reason, I was determined to learn her language. It sounded so light and graceful on my tongue when I spoke. It sounded...right.

We quickly began to understand each other within a matter of weeks. After a couple of months we could speak each others' native tongue as fluently as if we had known it since birth. Even Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko could speak small sentences of her language, although it was very halting and rough.

One day in the midst of another hilarious lesson of languages, my mother walked in on us.

She nervously looked over her shoulder as she drew near and said, " Hush! Do not speak that here, someone may hear you."

"What's wrong with that mother? Is it bad?" I asked, curious. I didn't understand how speaking and learning was a bad thing. It was the same things we said every day, just in a different language.

My mother put on a gentle smile, but looked at us with sad eyes. "It's just the way things are. I'll explain it to all of you when you're a bit older. Don't worry," she said, placing a hand on top of Melings' head and mine, "It's nothing too serious and you have done nothing wrong, but if someone were to hear any of you they may report it to Lady Fuyu, and then it may cause...someone...trouble." My mother's eyes darkened for a fraction of a second as she spoke those last words before telling us that lunch was ready.

All of us cheered and ran out of the room, unconcerned over the warning my mother had just given us. She had just said we wouldn't get in trouble, so there was nothing more to worry about, especially as the prospect of food is always much more interesting to a group of six year olds.

I did, however, stop a moment and glance back inside the room to look at my mother as she stood at the window and gazed outside. The bright sunlight reflected off her hair and emphasized her sparkling eyes. I couldn't find a word for the expression on her face at the time, but it looked a little bittersweet and anxious as she searched the heavens.

Later that night at dinner, my mother announced to Meiling and I that it would be Kaho's last night with us.

"But why? Can't she stay? We promise to be good," I said, startled by the sudden announcement. Meiling nodded her head frantically in agreement.

My mother gave that knowing smile of hers and replied, "Meiling can speak our language just fine without a translator now. Plus, Kaho's mother misses her, and we don't want to be selfish now do we?"

We both gave a resigned sigh and mumbled "no."

Then my mother became serious as she continued, "Also, the two if you are about to begin your training and education. You both need to concentrate and work hard to make our village proud."

Meiling and I were, however, allowed to stay up late that night to enjoy our last night with Kaho. I must have dozed off for a few hours at one point, though, because when I next woke up it was very late and I had been placed in my bed. Meiling was asleep next to me, breathing lightly. I looked around blurrily and noticed that my mother's bed was empty.

I crawled out from under my covers and walked quietly to the doorway and brushed open the flap to peek around the corner. I could see my Mother's and Kaho's outlines against the star-lit sky. They were talking in hushed, urgent voices. I strained to listen.

"-It's the best thing for them both, at the moment. I wish there was more I could do, but I...," my mother sighed," it's impossible for now."

"Don't worry they're strong. They all are; for now anyways."

"But for how long? With the way things are moving she may cause worse havoc for them, and possibly enjoy it too," my mother spat bitterly.

Kaho replied with a half-hopeful, half-fearful tone,"...you know...that day...the day this all started...she said something...something she wouldn't expect at this point-"

"-What did she say," my mother asked.

"Kaho, what did she say," my mother repeated ernestly.

After another moment's hesitation Kaho replied near silently, "...I'll save you..."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from my mother as I drew my head back inside the room puzzled and a-buzz with curiousity. I was about to peek around the corner to hear more when I heard them heading for bed.

I was only six, but I knew enough by then that I should not have over heard that little bit of conversation. So I made a wild dash for my bed and just managed to slow my breathing and pretend to be asleep when my mother and Kaho entered. I listened to the sound of rustling and shifting covers as I tried to calm down my widly beating heart.

After everything had been quiet for what felt like hours, I had control of my breathing and heart once again, but I could only lie awake in burning curiousity. Why was my mother and Kaho talking so late at night? Who were they talking about? Save who? Was someone in danger? If so, why should they be so cautious about it? Shouldn't they try to save who or whatever was in trouble?

I eventually drifted off to an uneasy sleep, but landed in a nightmare about something crying out in pain and me being powerless to help it.

I awoke the next morning with a start to find that I was all alone in the room, with bright sunlight already pouring in greeting the new day.

I had woken up late. Again.

I shook off the lingering feelings of the dream, and began the process of making and folding away my bed, the conversation from the night before completely forgotten, as I remembered Kaho was leaving us in a few short hours.

----------

The following Spring, Meiling became fully initiated into Haru Village; on her seventh birthday she recieved her bands.

Every family has different colored bands that are tattooed around their upper arms right after birth. This is to help ensure that no in-breeding ever occurs, as all males recieve bands too.

It is a fairly simple system. The different colors distinguish the seperate families, while the number of bands state the generation, up to five bands. After the fifth band, the number starts from one again.

Take me for example, my families' color is emerald and I have two bands of it around my upper right arm. My mother has one, which means that my grandmother had five.

Come to think of it, nearly all of my close friends have two bands too. Of course their colors are different. Kaho Mizuki's family is maroon, Chiharu's family is teal, Rika's family is pink, Naoko's family is orange, and Tomoyo's family is violet.

I know what you must be thinking. Tomoyo should have emerald too as we're related right? But theirs is a special case, one that happened by mistake. You see, we're related through a male, by two different women. Their was a slight mix-up and confusion as the women were identical twins, and both ended up getting pregnant by him; one with Sonomi, the other, my mother. So to avoid further confusion and future problems, Sonomi, her mother, and later Tomoyo were given a "special consideration". In other words, the village took a vote and our "Mother," at that time, dubbed their family a new color.

There is one color, however, that no female has ever or will ever recieve, and that color is black.

Black is reserved for male outsiders only.

When a male stranger is taken captive by our village, or if they happen to stumble upon it and are seized, they are given a single black band. First generation, no family ties. They are later given a color when they are assigned to a women, of course, so that no problems occur later.

Of course there are exceptions to all these rules, such as in Tomoyo's case, but they are rare and far-between.

There is only one way to never recieve a band of any kind, and that is immediate death of a captive male. If any male refuses us, for any reason, he is executed on the spot.

Women are always welcomed as guests, by law and by principle. Always. They are always given the choice and freedom to stay or not. And if they choose to stay as one of our sisters they are initiated in as their own new color.

On Meiling's seventh birthday she was given her single band of red, and officially became one of our clan.


	4. Training

**Author's Notes: **Hey hi! Well...-wow-...I don't have anything to say this time around. I would like to thank all of you have read, reviewed, and encouraged me so far with this story. I have to admit, I'm still unsure about how it's going to go, and I'm nervous about the reactions of others during later parts, so to have such positive reviews thus far is very up-lifting. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy chapter three! Positive critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: Herein begins a tragic tale of a once upon a time when the rights to own CardCaptor Sakura could not be had by MidnightRosebud. Yes, a very sad tale indeed...

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Training**

A week after Meiling's initiation, I turned seven too. Not long after that our real training began.

We were taught how to fight; archery, swords, knives, hand-to-hand combat, everything. Accurately, efficiently, and deadly.

We were taught our history, rules, beliefs, respect, pride, and morals.

We were taught how to cook, hunt, sew, mend, heal, to be a perfect hostess, clean, and to take care of our family.

With all this training came another lesson. A lesson to hate. To hate men. It was subtly, if not openly impressed upon us with every lesson.

All this training had been infused into our very blood and soul from the time we were born, but these lessons honed our skills and sharpened our resolve.

At this point you must be thinking that my village is cruel, but I want you to understand just how much better the men are treated here than before. You see, we're a branch off of the main Matriarchy. Generations ago my clan split off because they thought the main clan was a bit too cruel towards men.

The men were kept chained to a wall, in the darkness of a damp, cold prison. They had one of four status': a slave, a seeder, a toy for the children, or dead.

Slavery doesn't exist here, we can and do everything ourselves. We also never let any man every interact with us or the children, and we want the men we _do_ have alive.

As for being a "seeder," well, I guess you could say that is their only job now. However, it is not as bad as it sounds. In the main clan, the standard procedure for a seeder was to gouge out his eyeballs...or was that for all the men?...I can't remember, but meals were rare if they were given at all, and torture was a daily...entertainment. When a woman became pregnant and then gave birth to a boy, the boy was killed immediately. It sounds harsh, but how would the boy be cared for? In that part of the clan it should be obvious that a woman certainly wasn't going to raise it,and even the main clan was above abusing a baby, even if it was male.

Over the years, some of the women in the main clan began to awaken to the cruelity that was being used toward the men there. This was mainly due to strangers who stumbled into their area from time to time, and the descriptions of how they lived in their villages with their men. These women began to have ideas and dreams of a more peaceful life and co-existence with males. So they confered together and formulated a plan to confront their Mother.

These women were smart. They never revealed to their Mother their true reasons for asking to leave the clan. Instead, they simply explained that they wished to find more men to bring back to the village. For, you see, with such poor living conditions the men were dying daily and the clan had begun to fear their own anihilation.

With this proposed plan, the women left with their Mother's blessing. After which, they traveled until they were sure they were safe from the main clan and built this village. Haru Village. My home.

Did you know that the word "haru" means spring? they named our village "spring" because it was like a breath of fresh air for us and the men who would live here as well.

So, you see, even though we still maintain some of the standards from the Main Clan, we are much more lenient with the male species. My clan is made-up of proud, strong women who rule themselves, but at the same time we are peaceful and wish to do nothing more than live a quiet existence.

The training we recieve is to protect ourselves against outsiders who are foolish enough to try and threaten us. We need to know how to defend ourselves and our daughters don't we? The men too, I guess. Most of the women here don't see the point. They believe that we are being too kind as it is. They don't see why we should be degrading ourselves by watching over them.

And I can understand why, however it is something we just have to do. It's a bothersome chore, but with how much freedom they have, we need to be careful. We can't have anyone escaping, now can we? Not that I have ever fully understood why they would want to. I mean, sometimes we're a little too soft on them.

They are allowed to have their own cell in the ecampment, and they're fed daily. Yes, they wear chains around their ankles and wrists. But it's for their own protection, right? I mean, we even allow them outside on one night of the week.

In my clan, we really begin to be taught all this,and begin our training when we reach the age of seven. We are taught daily, by age group, until we reach the age of thirteen when we begin our specialized training. At that time we are recognized for a certain skill and it is improved upon and perfected by a master in that area, among other things.

During the time in which my friends and I trained, the years just seemed to fly by. There are only a couple of events that have really stuck out in my mind, and, oddly enough, they both involve Meiling.

----------

As time went by, Meiling began to forget her old life. With each passing day she began to open herself more and more to her new style of life. She began to accept our beliefs, and soon it was as if she really had been born in our village as my sister. Although, in the beginning, there were times that sparked a hazy memory in her mind of her past life. One mild afternoon when we were eight, as we were playing in one of our secret hiding spots, since their was no training that day, was one of those times.

The place we were at is known only by the six of us, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo, Meiling, and me. We had named the place "Asa" because of the beauty and tranquility it held, just like a calm morning. It's a good thiry minute walk from the village if you don't know the shotcuts that we have discovered.

It's a very secluded area of rocks found in one of the densest parts of the forest. It's barracaded on nearly all sides by close-growing trees and tall thorny bushes. My friends and I had discovered the entrance to it by sheer luck a couple of weeks before Meiling had come to live with us when we were fooling around in the forest. It's a small tunnel in the shadow of a particularly old and large willow tree. The tunnel must have been used by an animal at one point, but it had looked slightly unused by the time we discovered it. We simply expanded the opening, and have continued to do so as we've grown.

That morning we had started out early, taking our lunches with us so that we could be there all day. When we neared the entrance we made Meiling swear not to reveal it to anyone.

She just scoffed and said, "Who am I going to tell, really?" But she promised us all the same.

When we pulled away the hanging tree leaves she never even hesitated to enter.

It wasn't long after lunch that someone suggested a game of tag. I don't remember who. We had originally come to practice languages again because no one would be around to catch us. My mother had warned us not to do so in the village, but in this secluded area, who would hear us? Teaching and learning Meiling's foreign tongue was exciting, however, it could only occupy us for so long. Thus, the game began.

We were running, jumping, screaming, and laughing as Chiharu chased us up, down, and around the rocks, her light brown pig tails and eyes flashing in the sunlight.

"Sakura, slow down! You're too fast," she called out from behind me.

"No way," I yelled back, "I'm not going to let you get me!"

She abruptly changed tragets as Naoko bolted from her hiding spot as we drew near. I took the opportunity to climb atop some high rocks where Rika and Tomoyo were standing, to catch my breath.

"And she says I'm fast, " I panted as Chiharu chased after Naoko, who barely escaped her outstretched fingers. The three of us laughed as Naoko ran straight for Meiling's hiding place.

"No! Not over here," Meiling called as she prepared to flee.

At the same moment Naoko tripped on an unseen rock and fell to the ground. She turned to face Chiharu and yelled out dramatically, "Nooo! Help me! A man is going to get me! Someone save me from the monster!"

As Chiharu reached out to tag Naoko, Meiling cried out, "No! Don't do it! Take me in..stead...stop...Please, stop it!"

At first we thought she was still playing along with Chiharu and Naoko's acting, but Meiling suddenly started to shake and clutch at her head. She fell to her knees as tears welled-up inside her eyes. Alarmed, we all scrambled to her side.

"Meiling! What's wrong," I asked in panic. I grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

She immediately latched onto me like a life line and started to repeat herself, but this time in her own language. Her eyes had a far-off look; she was looking past me, at something I couldn't see.

"Meiling! It's me, Sakura! Look at me, I'm right here! We'll stop okay? I promise we won't do it again," I said, fear in every word. She was as pale as a ghost and all I can remember thinking was, _What is going on?_

Her own fear seemed to be blocking out anything we said. So I tried again in her own language, and that seemed to reach her as her grip on me slackened and she collapsed from exhaustion in my arms.

I looked up at my friends fearfully as they all gazed back with wide eyes.

"I think it would be best if we didn't play this game anymore," Tomoyo whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko nodded, unable to speak as I gathered Meiling onto my back and we slowly headed back home.

When we reached my house, my mother who had been tending to her garden caught sight of us and immediately dropped her tools and rushed over. She released Meiling gently from my back and carried her into the house and put her right to bed. As she put a cool, damp rag on Meiling's forehead we explained everything that happened.

My mother listened to our story intently, her emerald eyes showing a clash of mixed emotions. She agreed ferverently to our decision to quit playing the game, and so we never played it again. Eventually convincing ourselves that we were too old to play it anymore anyways.

----------

The next incident has had the exact opposite effect, it instead has become an ingrained part of my life.

Every morning before training Meiling, Tomoyo, and I have gone out to Asa to practice a different style of fighting since we were ten years old. A fighting style that isn't taught or known by my clan.

The three of us started this routine after Tomoyo and I discovered Meiling practicing in the woods by herself late one afternoon. Tomoyo and I had been searching for her to let her know lunch was ready when we spotted her. Her moves were so quick and sharp, yet graceful and entrancing. It was like watching a deadly dance. She almost seemed to be flying through the air with her stunts.

We had never seen anyone with such moves in the entire village, and it certainly wasn't taught to us during our training. We stood mesmorized until she took a break to drink some water from a canteen she had brought along with her. She didn't notice us standing there until she heard us applauding.

"That was amazing Meiling! Who taught you that," Tomoyo questioned, amazed.

Meiling blushed from embarassment as she replied, "I don't really remember. I just seem to know it. Anytime I search for the memories they come up as a blank or fuzzy. So, I must have been taught it before I came here." She studied the ground intensely.

"Will you teach us," I asked before I even realized I had opened my mouth.

Meiling looked up at me in surprise. "You're not going to tell mother?"

"I think it's best if we don't tell anyone," Tomoyo put in, concern delicately lacing her voice.

Somehow we knew that this would get someone in trouble if anyone ever found out about it, just as we had been warned about speaking in the foreign language. We acted on that instinct and never told a soul.

Early every morning since that day we have met, and the three of us have trained until it's nearly time for breakfast, when we'd wash up and head home.

I was never an early riser until that point, choosing to always sleep in until the last minute instead.

If my mother or anyone ever noticed, they never said a word, and we were careful to never reveal it to anyone, especially during our regular training. To this day I don't think anyone else knows about it.


	5. Duty

**Author's Notes:** I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news is I'm leaving for a family vacation in a couple of days. However, the good news is I think I can still update Captive Butterfly while I'm there. So I shall either see you on my next update, or in three weeks. Keep your fingers crossed! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Constructive critisism is always welcome. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Claiming exclusive rights to CardCaptor Sakura is like claiming exclusive rights to the moon, it's not going to be happening anytime soon.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Duty**

Nothing else especially significant occured during those early years of our training. Life went on as usual for most of my friends and I. In fact, the only "unusual" thing that happened was something completely natural.

Kaho Mizuki became pregnant.

In my clan, when a girl reaches the age of thirteen she begins her advanced training, and at the age of fifteen she is considered a woman. Thus, at fifteen a girl is given her partner so she can perform her...well, duty.

I wasnt' even eleven yet when Kaho went to her first meeting, several years before I even began my advanced training, so I never gave it much thought at the time. I forgot about it quickly enough, and it wasn't until I turned thirteen that I noticed a difference in Kaho.

At seventeen she was perfectly fit physically, we all were, but she would suddenly become off-balance at times, and she was constantly getting sick in the mornings. I was worried at first, but when I voiced my concern to my mother she simply smiled and said, "Sakura, honey, Kaho's going to have a baby."

"She's what!" I cried out in shock.

"She's going to have a baby," my mother repeated, amusement outlining her face.

"Since when?"

"Well, she's due in late-Autumn," she stated calmly.

I was stunned by this new bit of information, but I had little time to dwell on it as my friends and I began our own training several weeks later.

As the months went by and seasons changed, Kaho's stomach began to show itself through her clothing. By the time Kaho's time neared, she had grown just big enough to look like she was with child as she gave off a proud radiance and a glowing smile.

Just as my mother had predicted, Kaho gave birth, thankfully to a baby girl one calm rainy day in late Autumn.

My mother is both a gardener and a healer, and thus, she aided in the birthing as Tomoyo, Meiling, and I helped her by fetching anything she needed.

After an exhausting and anxious couple of hours, Ame was born. Her dark brown, curiousity-filled eyes immediately began looking around the room until they landed on her mother, where-upon she broke out into a big smile.

Kaho's eyes filled in silent tears as she gazed at her daughter. Taking this as our cue, the three of us left the room to give them and my mother some privacy.

Sonomi came over shortly after, and helped us to prepare dinner while we took it inturns torelate the events of the afternoon. Just as we were setting everything out, my mother entered the room looking worn-out, but smiling.

"How's Kaho," Sonomi asked as she handed my mother a warm cup of tea.

"She and the baby are fine and sleeping, " she replied.

Sonomi looked like she was going to ask something else, but took one glance at us and decided against it.

We enjoyed a happy meal and rest of the evening with each other until it was time for us to leave.

Mother left Meiling behind when she volunteered to stay the night to watch over Kaho and Ame. She instructed her to come home and alert Mother if anything unusual happened, but said not to worry as everything had gone smoothly.

Sonomi, Tomoyo, Mother, and I said our good-byes and good-nights as we headed home and went right to bed.

What felt like mere seconds after I had fallen asleep I was awoken by the sounds of Meiling rushing past my bed and desperately calling out to our mother.

She was up in a flash and began questioning Meiling as she dressed just as quick, while I followed suit.

"It's Kaho, " Meiling blurted out as quickly as she could. "I don't know what's wrong! One minute she was smiling and happy, and the next she was clutching Ame as if her life depended on it and began crying. She sounded like she was in pain, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She's holding Ame so tight, she's scared and crying too."

Our Mother was out the door a split-second later with a grim but knowing look on her face. She ran through the cool night air without hesitation, Meiling and I right behind her.

We entered Kaho's home to find the scene just as Meiling had described it. My mother rushed to her side, and began trying to calm her down while simutaneouly coaxing Kaho to release her hold on Ame. After several tense, fearful minutes Ame's crying broke through to Kaho, along with my mother's words, and she let go of Ame in shock. She stared at her arms in disbelief at hurting her own daughter.

My mother gathered Ame's small body in her own arms and gently placed her in mine. The sudden warmth and weight in my arms jolted me out of my own shock as I looked up at my mother in surprise. She gave me a tense, grim smile as she motioned for Meiling and I to give Kaho and her some time alone.

Meiling gripped my shoulders and gently steered me out of the room, but not before I caught one last glimpse inside the room. I saw Kaho now clinging to my mother in desperation and fear as my mother held her close, and murmured so softly to her that the words didn't reach my ears.

Meiling quietly shut the door behind us, as she continued to steer me toward the main room. By then Ame's crying has reached my own ears and I began my own efforts to soothe her. After several long minutes Meiling and I managed to calm her down, at which point we sat on the ground with our backs against the wall and I tried to rock Ame to sleep.

Time slipped slowly by as we sat there in silence, until Ame finally drifted to sleep. Then only the sounds of her light breathing filled the room. As I gazed down at her angelic face I whispered to the room, " What on earth made Kaho loose control like that? She's _always_ been so calm and serene. So...mature, even when she was little. I just don't get it..."

"She probably misses her husband, " Meiling replied next to me as she stared blankly at the opposite wall.

I frowned. "Husband? What's that?"

Meiling seemed to suddenly snap out of her trance, "What's what? Oh...it's, well, it was a term that described, well...," she hesitated, flustered.

"Come on Meiling, you can tell me," I urged.

Sighing she looked me straight in the eye as she said, "I heard the term a long time ago. Back...then...it meant the man that a woman marries after they've fallen in love. Don't ask me how I remembered it either."

My eyes widened slightly. She had to be joking, there was no such thing like that _here_. Never. "No, surely not, I mean, it's just not possible, it's-"

"-Sakura," Meiling interjected, "haven't you noticed? Ame looks like Kaho except for her hair and eyes. They're both dark brown and-"

"-but she's not even a day old yet. That may change. How can you be sure that-"

We cut our conversation short as our Mother entered the room looking haunted.

"Mother! Are you alright? What's going on? Can we do anything to help?" we asked, alarmed. It looked like she was about to collapse to the floor any minute.

She shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her face before she kneeled down on the ground in front of us and wrapped us both in her arms. "Not right now, no. Nothing can be done. Nothing." Her voice shook with each word. "Don't worry," she whispered upon catching the look of fear and apprehension in our eyes. "Kaho will be just fine now. As will Ame. Just...just expect them to be visiting more often, okay? Now why don't you two head home and get some sleep. You have training tomorrow and you'll need your energy.

"I have everything under control here. Don't worry. I'm staying the night to ensure it, alright?" she added upon our hesitation,adding more strength to her voice.

After we reluctantly agreed, she took the sleeping form of Ame back into her own arms and bid us good-night at the door. As I gave her one last tight hug, while still leaving space for Ame, I felt something warm and wet splash onto my arm, but when I looked at my Mother I saw nothing but her usual smile. I glanced at the sky to the rainy clouds still hanging about, but they were beginning to clear as the moon peeked out through an opening.

"At least her mother wasn't there tonight," Meiling commented on our way back. "She probably would have made everything worse.So I guess there are some advantages to being at Mother Fuyu's side night and day. Some, but not many." She grinned wickedly.

"Yeah," I replied in a daze. "Hey Meiling?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you see mother crying at all?"

"No, but she looked pretty shaken back there. Why? Was she?" Meiling asked in concern.

"I'm not sure. It might have just been a stray raindrop. I mean, it didn't look like she had, but...," I began as I explained about the hug.

Together we discussed the question and it's possible meanings as we walked home through the damp, cool night. The rain had stopped hours ago, leaving behind some lingering clouds and lots of wet earth. When we reached home we washed all the mud off ourselves left over from our mad dash to Kaho's home. Then we bid each other good-night as we climbed into our own beds. Meiling's being closest to the door while mine is in the middle and Mother's closest to the wall.

It took me several hours to fall asleep that night. My head was filled with too many questions and too few answers. I turned over onto my side and stared at my Mother's empty bed until exhaustion took over and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

----------

True to my mother's words, Kaho and Ame visited so often that by the time Ame could speak she was calling Meiling and I her "Aunties."

By this time my friends and I had already begun our more speacialized training. All this meant was that we had been recognized for a certain skill or interest, and we were now concentrating and perfecting it.

For Tomoyo, she became a healer and one of the greatest seamstresses in our village. Although, this had really come as no suprise to any of us. She had been creating outfits for as long as any of us could remember, and she also has the patience of a saint when it came to taking care of others.

Chiharu, who is very skilled with her hands, improved upon her hand-to-hand combat skills. She eventually took up gardening as well.

Rika has always been the most reserved and mature person in our group. As such she took on the skills of sewing, cooking, and becoming one of the village's hostesses. It's a lot harder then it sounds. She will be one of the first people to house guests during their stay in our village.

Naoko's wild story-telling and love of learning gave her the skills to become not only a wonderful storyteller, but writer and historian. She's in charge of Haru Village's entire history and records. I could never have the attention span to do it, but she's having the time of her life. I just wish she would tone down her scary stories a bit.

Meiling, well, she never could still for very long. That's why she chose to specialize in all the different forms of fighting and weaponry in the village. She's also an excellent hunter and tracker.

It took me awhile to figure out what I enjoyed the most. I've tried a little bit of everything by now, but I was eventually drawn into fighting and weaponry too. Although my clumsiness detered me from Meiling's exact skill, I am about to be initiated to be a protector, a guard for my village. As to who or what I'll protect when I get there, well, I won't know until then.

So, for the last couple of years, we've been going about perfecting our skills in different classes, under teachers with our same skills. We were all so busy, but we did manage to meet and have fun every now and then. One night we even met at Mizu to discuss the combined class we had all had that day. Combined classes were rare and far between those days, so the ones we did have together were always a cause for excitement.

Mizu is the name we've given a tree near the waterfall of Mirror Lake. It's a beautiful, ancient Camphor tree that has a huge canopy and thick foillage that's perfect for concealment. Plus, the nearness of the poundig waterfull ensures that we can't be overheard when we are in the trees' branches. Asa is a great hiding place, but if anyone were to walk by and listen closely enough they could overhear everything we said, granted they'd have to find the place first, but anyways...

After our class that day we agreed to meet at Mizu to go over the class we had had on our "future"...with men.

It had been an akward class as we were told what we were to do when we turned fifteen. That is was our "duty" to the village. There wouldn't be any love or attachments, so after one pregnancy we would never be required to go through the process again. Giving birth to a child was our way of repaying the village for raising, sheltering, and teaching us. It was a "small price to pay" our teacher told us.

She also explained the difference between having a daughter or a male, and what would happen in each case. Most of these things we had already known since we were young. But when our teacher explained how a male was needed to become pregnant, well, almost everyone became red in the face from astonishment and a few even felt sick. Some girls even asked if they really had to touch their partner. When they were told "yes" it looked like they might faint.

Our teacher sympathized with us, and said she could understand our apprehension and embarassment, but that we shouldn't get so worked up about it. She said it was our duty, nothing but a chore, and that we were at liberty to treat _them_ however we wanted. We were in total control of the situation, we were guarenteed of that.

Needless to say, we left that class in a daze. I felt like someone had put a weight in my stomach, but after meeting with my friends I realized I had it easy. I would be the last to be assigned this duty; I had almost an entire year to wait whereas poor Chiharu had a matter of weeks. We consoled her the best we could, and by the time was said our "good-byes" for the night she had set a grim look of determination on her face. We promised to tell each other everything that had happened when our turn approached.

I went to bed that night still a bit apprehensive, but comforted by the fact that I still had so much time ahead of me. I didn't realize at the time that the more you dread something the faster it approaches.


	6. Experience

**Author's Notes:** Yay! I finally get a chance to update! -oh! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Words can't express the absolute gratitude I feel for all the positive feedback. I'm sorry for not getting this new chapter to you sooner, but my Aunt's computer was broken. Fortunately I'm back at my Grandma's now and thus I can post Chapter Five. After which, I'm going to watch the thunderstorm outside! Bring on the thunder and lightening! Enjoy! Constructive Critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: I can't claim rights to CardCaptor Sakura, but I can and am claiming rights to my own story and her own characters.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Experience**

I awoke the next morning still feeling nervous about the day before, and I wasn't the only one. Meiling was more tense then usual too, even though she had nearly as long as a wait as I did. Mother quickly noticed our sudden change in demeanor and questioned us about it in concern. When we explained about our class from the day before her facefilled witha look of understanding.

"I felt the same way as you two after that first class, as well. It's not easy, is it? It's a lot of information to take in at one sitting, and it all seems so foreign. Don't worry, though. Almost everyone feels the same way at some point. Of course, your feelings may change by the time your turn comes around, but don't fret if they don't. It's perfectly natural, and no one expects everyone to be the same.

"You don't have do anything right away," she continued upon noting our unassured faces. "They purposely give you a long time for it, so that you can feel comfortable. Why not try talking to your partner at first? It won't do any harm, in fact, you may be surprised by what you learn."

"How are they chosen," Meiling asked, curious now.

"The historian goes through all the records to ensure furthest or no blood ties, and when the best match is found it will be confirmed by Lady Fuyu."

"So, does that mean Naoko will choose for us," I asked, amazed at the possiblity and control she had.

Mother laughed. "No! She is far too young and inexperienced for that just yet. One day, yes, but for now it will be her instructor, our current historian's job, and she will observe."

Meiling and I shared this news and bit of advice with our friends later that night, when we met again. All of us agreed to try following my Mother's advice first. Talking to another person would be a simple thing to do, right? Even if the person was male.

All that awaited us now was to...wait.

----------

Chiharu turned fifteen a few weeks later. She was gone before our morning training, and we didn't see her again until later that evening, around twilight, as she struggled into our tree.

"Chiharu? Are you alright," Tomoyo asked in concern.

"You seem a bit...off," Meiling added.

Chiharu settled herself securely on a branch before answering. She forwned in confusion. "It was...wasn't what I had expected. It's hard to describe. You can't really understand it until you've experienced it...," she trailed off.

"What did you do? What was he like," Naoko prompted.

Chiharu sighed and studied the tree branch she was on as she spoke. "Nothing happened. I tried the advice Nadeshiko gave Sakura and Meiling, but it didn't get me anywhere. Anytime I asked a question, he gave me short, quick answers. Everytime I spoke or moved he would flinch, like he thought I was going to wring his neck or something."

The rest of us exchanged glances of confusion before Tomoyo asked, "What did he tell you when you did get answers?"

Chiharu didn't shift her gaze, but her eyes showed that she was no longer seeing the branch underneath her. "He really only gave me 'yes' or 'no' answers and avoided all eye-contact, but I did manage to get his name before I left."

"He has a name," I asked, sparked by curiousity. As far as we knew, it was common for a male not to have a name. When they are born, they're given an ID based off their mother's color, the generation the male was born into, and when later assigned, their partners color too. Almost no one ever knew a male's name.

Chiharu finally tore her gaze away and looked me right in the eye as she nodded. " His identification is G2T; green, second generation, teal. That's what the guard's escorting me told me, but his name is Yamazaki. Yamazaki Takashi."

I was floored. Not only did he have a first name, but a last name too? For saying she hadn't learned much during her time with her male, she'd certainly made a couple of rare discoveries.

Walking home with Meiling that night, when we had decided it was getting late and time to head home, she made the comment, "Wow, who would have thought...?"

I could only nod my head in response.

Chiharu's first day had been rare, that was for certain,but it was something that wasn't likely to happen again.

Or, so I thought.

Nearly one month later, Rika turned fifteen too.

The five of us waited patiently, animately talking about our day. As twilight approached, however, Chiharu became quieter as she kept glancing around for the first glimpse of Rika.

We knew she had arrived when we heard a sharp intake of breath from Chiharu as she murmured, "Here she comes."

We knew there was something wrong from the moment we first spotted her. Rika, who was always so graceful, walked like her legs couldn't support her anymore, and her arms were wrapped protectively around herself. Chiharu and Tomoyo immediately jumped out of the tree and helped guide her toward and up into our tree. They seated her right in between themselves to support her.

Once settled Tomoyo was the first to question, "Rika, are you alright?"

Rika took one look at us, and then broke out into tears. She sobbed into Chiharu's arms as she said, "I can't do this again. I can't."

"Rika! What happened? Did he hurt you," we all asked in alarm.

She jerked up from Chiharu's comforting arms with wide, surprised, tear-filled brown eyes. "No! No, not at all! He wouldn't-couldn't ever-it's not-,"she continued in broken sentences that made little sense.

"Rika? It's alright. Calm down," Chiharu soothed. She looked at the rest of us with sad eyes and said, "It's like I told you guys before. It's nothing like anything you'd expect, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's something you have to experience for yourself. Am I right, Rika?"

Rika caught her look of understanding and nodded fervently. "His ID is B1P; black, first generation, pink," she began in a small voice, "but he also has a name...Terada, Yoshiyuki. He was quiet, but very polite when I asked anything. He was very respectful despite...everything..."

The fact that Rika had an outsider for a male was interesting, but the fact that she too had discovered a full name was astonishing. Before we left that night, we did manage to convince her to continue with her duty, for everyone's sake. I have to admit, I was a little disturbed by Rika's reaction to her first day. She was one of the most sensitive in our group, but still all I kept thinking was, '_What could be so bad?_'

----------

Three months later, a few weeks before Autumn began, Tomoyo turned fifteen.

The rest of us waited for the sun to set as usual, but by then our conversations were half-hearted.

When Tomoyo arrived, she climbed gracefully into the tree as usual, but upon seeing her face, I could see that she was composing herself with all the dignity she could summon up. She locked eyes with me for several seconds and I could see the emotions swirling through her eyes; anger, confusion, pity, determination. I stared back in wonderment before she broke her eye contact and turned to Rika and Chiharu, as she seated herself comfortably and said simply, "You were right."

She said little more than Chiharu and Rika had, except that he was, "Navy, second generation, violet," but his name was, "Eriol Hiirogizawa." And he had been nothing but polite towards her, and had an air of intelligence floating around him.

I couldn't believe it! Three of my friends had now claimed a name to the male they were partnered with. My mind was in a panic. Had the world turned upside down? With Rika's male I could understand. He was an outsider, he had come to our village after birth so he very well could have a name. However, two males that were born here had first and last names? How and when did they figure that out?

I was still trying to sort out how this could have happened when, five weeks later, Naoko came back from her turn.

She told us his identification was G2O; gray, second generation, orange, but his name was Kumori Niwa. She said that he had never said anything, but his name, although, he seemed to be listening intently to her when she spoke.

By then I was no longer suprised by a name. None of us were. We all seemed almost to expect them.

After Naoko, we had a long five month wait until Meiling turned fifteen. During that time I fretted and worried about all the strange turn of events my friends had experienced. Did all the males have names? If so, why bother with an identification number? Wasn't it more complicated? And what was so bad that my friends couldn't describe it?

One stormy, winter night I finally plucked up the courage to ask my Mother.

Kaho was over with Ame again, who was now a year old and trying to get into everything. We had just finished eating and were sitting by the glowing, steady warmth of the fire, listening to the wind howl outside. Ame was sitting in Kaho's lap, fast asleep,and Mother wasbrushing out Meiling's hair. I was staring absently into the fire when I decided to ask.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Did your male partner had a name," I asked drawing my eyes from the fire and fixing them on her.

She froze in mid-brush as she stared at me with that mix of emotions that I could never name, swirling in her eyes. Meiling and Kaho turned to look at my Mother too, waiting for her to answer. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. On the release she opened her eyes and looked me full in the face and said softly,"Yes. He does. His name is Fujitaka Kinomoto." She set aside the brush and gave me her full attention. "I'm guessing you two have heard from Tomoyo and the others about their partners?"

When Meiling and I both nodded, she sighed and asked. "How much do you want to know?"

Meiling and I exchanged glances at each other before we quickly replied, "Everything."

She smiled wryly at us and motioned for me to sit next to Meiling. I immediately got up and sat next to her, eagerly awaiting what Mother had to say, but filled with a feeling of apprehension as well.

"Kaho," she asked.

"It's alright. It's time they knew,"Kaho replied and looked down at Ame's sleeping face.

Mother nodded before she began to explain, "I'm not going to tell you everything because, as I'm sure your friends have told you, some things you need to experience for yourselves. But I will tell you most of my story...

"I met Fujitaka when I was fifteen, on the day I was to begin my "duty," and we instantly fell in love. When I was sixteen I gave birth to our first child, a boy, and we named him Touya. But, as in accordance with our village laws, as soon as I could I had to give him up. He was mostly raised by Fujitaka alone because I could never be there enough. It broke my heart to have my son taken away from me, but at least he was with his father, and I could secretly visit them both now and then, although it never was for long or often enough. My lasting comfort against the bitter rules came when I became pregnant again, four years later, with our second child. This time I had a baby girl and we named her Sakura.

"Fujitaka and I were both elated to have a daughter, and Touya was so excited to find out he had a baby sister. Even though they only saw you ahandful of times until you were two, there was an instant bond between you three and I couldn't have been happier. But then, then we were caught. They were punished severly and I...my punishment was to be forced to watch." Her eyes darkened as she continued. "I'll never forget the sight of watching the man I love and our son beng beaten, or the sounds of the lash coming down on them as their pain ripped through the night sky. It ripped through my own body, and I never may have made it through it all without you Sakura. You were the only thing that saved me that night as I held you tight in my arms and cried with you. Comforting you helped to soothe myself as all my efforts went into ensuring you were okay. I made a promise to myself that night that I would raise you as unbiased as I could in our village, and prove that there were still some good people in the world.

"You're smile and loving face, you're open-heart and kindess encouraged me on. You've continued to show me that throughout your life with your immediate acceptance of Meiling as your sister, and through you're reactions from you friends' stories of the day they turned fifteen."

Silent tears streamed down my face before I even realized they were there as I sat on the floor and stared at my Mother. I finally understood the lingering pain around her eyes even as she would smile, and how she never spoke ill of any male or encouraged me to do so too.

The silence following my Mother's explination was broken by Meiling, who's face was wet from tears as well. "How does Kaho fit into all this," she asked thickly, overwhelmed with emotion.

"When I turned fifteen," Kaho began quietly, never taking her eyes off Ame, "I was assigned to my partner. The man I was partnered with had a deep mistrust of any woman from our village. It tooks me months to find out why and convince him that I was different. That I wouldn't hurt him. During that time we came to love one another, and then we waited as long as we could before I would have to have a child. We wanted to stay together as long as possible.

"You two know that when you turn fifteen you have to be with your partner once a week for the first two years or until you become pregnant, right? It's because if the woman can not become pregnant it's considered the man's fault, and a man who can not help a woman concieve is deemed unworthy to live. As he has no other purposein our village, he is killed, while the woman is simply assigned a new male. However, once you become pregnant everything is fine and the man is allowed to live, and the woman usually no longer sees the man again. That is, unless she gives birth to a male, and wishes for a daughter of her own.

"When we first fell in love he warned me of something terrible that had happened to his mother. We waited as long as we dared, because he had made me promise never to visit him again if we were to have a girl. He didn't want to put me through the same pain his mother had gone through. So, when I had Ame...that was it and I couldn't handle it at first. Not with how much she looked like him."

"That was the night I found out who Kaho's partner was," my Mother picked-up when Kaho stopped. "When we found her in hysterics I was reminded of my own experience, and tried to help her any way I could. I finally convinced her to tell me who her partner, and she revealed to me that his name was Touya Kinomoto. My son and your older brother," she said as she looked at Meiling and I.

My mind was trying to grasp everything my Mother and Kaho and just said. So many differnent thoughts raced through my head. I had a father and a brother. An older brother! And to top it all off, he was Kaho's partner! Which meant that I really was Ame's Aunt. Plus, both my mother and Kaho had _fallen in love_ with their male partners, something my enrtire village had denied was possible my entire life. My world really did feel like it had been turned upside down that night.

I didn't even realize Meiling and I were enclosed in a tight hug in our Mother's arms until a particularly loud thunderclap made us all jump and brought us back down to Earth.

That night we dragged an extra futon into our room and sandwiched it between my Mother's and mine for Kaho to sleep on. Meanwhile, Meiling and I pushed ours together so that Ame could sleep between us.

I fell asleep that night by listening to the steady beat of rain on the roof overhead and Ame's light breathing at my side, as nightmares filled with pain and shadowy arms filled my dreams.


	7. Stories

**Author's Notes:** Hey hi and welcome back to my story! It's the longest update yet, and hopefully a good one too. It's the chapter everyone has been waiting for, so sit back, relax, and Enjoy! Constructive Critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: Trying to own CardCaptor Sakura is like trying to own the rain, it's just not going to happen. However, I can catch the rain in a jar and then claim it as my own just like I am claiming rights to this story and her characters.

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Stories**

Months went by and seasons changed. The winter storms blew out, bringing sun and warmth back to our village. Along with the change from winter to spring came the first births from a few of the more "dutiful" girls in my class. The change to Spring also meant Meiling's birthday. While she endured her day, I related to our friends everything my mother had said, when we met at Mizu. Tomoyo was the only one unsurprised by the news as I had told her right away when I found out. Everyone else grew increasingly solemn and horrified, but understanding as I went on.

"Well that certainly explains more than it doesn't, " Chiharu finally said when I had finished.

Naoko and Rika nodded in silence as Meiling stalked out from behind a few trees and into our line of sight.

"You don't look too happy," Tomoyo commented when Meiling huffed up into our tree.

"Is everything alright?" Rika asked nervously.

"The best thing I can say about him is that he has a spark...some of the time anyways," she grumbled.

"What's his name?" Naoko asked.

"His identification is Y2R; yellow, second generation, red, but his name is Rae. Just 'Rae.' Because he wouldn't tell me anything else! Stubborn little-"

"-What happened?" I asked, cutting her off before she really got started.

Meiling crossed her arms and glared daggers at a tree branch in front of her. "We fought. Most of the time. And anytime we stopped fighting we ignored each other. He was so infuriating! I tried just talking to him, but he went and bit off my head each time. Sarcastic, mule-headed, little...we ended up insulting each other half the time."

The five of us stared at Meiling in shock, trying not to laugh. Her partner definitely had a spark in him!

"He certainly sounds...umm...lively?" Rika put in.

"Was he like that the entire time?" Chiharu asked, her eyebrows up in her bangs.

A shadow crossed Meiling's face. "No. Not all the time. At one point I was so frustrated that I threatened to hit him. He immediately flinched and seemed to brace himself for it, quiet as a mouse. It took me a minute to figure out what he was doing, because I would never have actually hit him. It was just something I said. You guys know I do that when I'm angry."

We all caught each other's eye and tried to smother our grins. She could be high-strung when she was set off.

Meiling sighed. "After that we mostly just sat there not saying a word until I was finally allowed to leave. Sakura," she directed at me," be careful. It's not like anything you've ever known or thought you knew. It's worse. So be prepared. For anything."

Everyone else gave me similiar advice as my last six days raced by. Before I could even blink, it seemed, I was waking up on the morning of my fifteenth birthday. I awoke just before dawn, at the time when the sky is barely beginning to turn gray. I quietly slid out of bed and dressed in the semi-dark.

Our village mainly wears breeches,a thigh-lengh tunic, and a sash to tie around our waist in various shades and colors. Some girls also choose to add jewelery or decorations to their outfits. We wear skirts too, but those are usually reserved for formal occasions.

That morning I put on a cream colored tunic and dark brown breeches and sash. My only decoration was a strand of beads of the same two colors in my hair. Since I didn't know what I was going to be doing or what to really expect I wanted to be comfortable. After dressing I silently folded away my bed. When I fiished I crept past Meiling who was breathing lightly, and out into the main room, trying not to awaken anyone. One quick glance back inside the room showed me that Mother was already awake and outside. I followed.

She was seated on our stone bench, in front of her garden on the side of the house. She was gazing straight ahead toward the rising sun.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly upon sensing my presence without turning around.

"Very," I replied as I sat down next to her and gazed at the dew streaked plants, my chin resting in my hands.

"Hungry?"

I shook my head. "My stomach is in knots right now. I don't think I could eat anything even if I wanted to."

She nodded her head in understanding. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "You should get going.They expect you at dawn."

I nodded in response, afraid to trust my own words. She finally turned to face me when she didn't hear my answer. Smiling gently she embraced me in a warm hug and said softly in my ear, "Sakura, I'm sure you'll be alright." When she pulled back I gave her a weak smile back and stood up. I turned and headed away from our house, toward the Northern river that seperates the men's encampment from us.

It was kind of eerie with no one up and about. All the houses were still shut for the night, and it was too early for cook fires to be started; everyone was still asleep. The sounds of the forest awakening was soothing however, as the birds began to sing their good-mornings. It was s good twenty minute walk to the outskirts of the homes in our village, and then another twenty to the drawbridge over the river where I was expected to meet my escorts. I tried to enjoy the peace and serenity the close growing forest offered, but the butterflies in my stomach seemed to increase with every step I took. Even the cool morning air sent chills up and down my arms. As I came into sight of the drawbridge, when the path curved, I spotted the two guards awaiting me. I reached them just as dawn broke, which was unusual for me as I had a habit of being late to nearly everything.

"Good morning. You're right on time, "one of the protectors, a girl with long light brown hair and eyes, said with a suggestive grin.

"Stop teasing her Nakuru, it's her first time," scolded the girl standing next to her. She had short black hair and intense blue eyes.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it," the girl, Nakuru, answered with an even bigger grin which suddenly turned into a pout. "But then you had to go and ruin my fun."

The blue-eyed girl sighed in annoyance before muttering, "It's too early in the morning for this." She turned to me and said, "I apologize for Nakuru's behavior. My name is Yoru, and we'll be guiding you today. Please follow us."

Yoru led the way across the bridge and up a shaded path. Along the way I learned that both Yoru and Nakuru were the same age as Kaho, 19, and had been Protectors since they were fifteen. As they guided me along the different paths, at first, I kept glimpsing a high, smooth, white wall on my right. When I inquired about it, Nakuru answered.

"That's the men's encampment. Bigger then you would have expected, huh?"

"Much bigger," I replied eyeing it in amazement.

We quickly left the walls behind us as we walked further and further into the forest which was thicker, if possible, then the forest surrounding the village. The path we were on split to the right and left several times before I was throughly lost. The silence seemed to press in upon us from all sides whenever we stopped talking. I gazed around uneasily at the shadows surrounding us.

"How much further in are we going," I finally asked as I tried to keep the feeling of unease from my voice.

"We're nearly there. It's right up ahead," Yoru informed me. "Sorry it's such a long walk, but you were given the furthest back-left cabin."

"Luck of the draw," Nakuru added cheerily.

Yoru glanced at her from the side of her eye before addressing me. "Now, Sakura, you know you are expected to stay there until we come to fetch you at dusk?"

"Yes," I replied, slightly puzzled. We all knew that. It had been drilled into our heads during class.

"It's for your own safety. You see, the paths are designed to be confusing, and we don't want you wandering off and getting lost. A few girls didn't listen before and it took us hours to find them again. So, please, stay put even if you want to leave, for any reason. There are plenty of things on a table just inside the door to keep you...occupied...until that time, but if you do need a breather, however, you may sit on the wooden bench set outside."

"Alright," I agreed, slightly startled and nervous.

"Here we are!" Nakuru broke in happily.

We had come to a tiny, think-walled, wooden cabin that reeked of an aura more disturbing then the silent, dense forest surrounding us.

"The door's right there," she continued and pointed to the far-right side of the building, on the other side of a small wooden bench. "Now, go on in and we'll see you later!" Nakuru gave me a wink and a slight nudge forward before waving and disappearing into the trees.Yoru pursed her lips together for a moment, studying me, before giving me a slight bow and following Nakuru back the way we had come.

I found myself suddenly very alone and a wave of panic hit me. _Now what? I'm just supposed to walk in there? Alone!_

I took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. _It's okay Sakura_, I told myself._ There's nothing to worry about. It's just an empty cabin. It's too early for anyone else to be here yet. So stop worrying. You are a proud female warrior of Haru Village! Start acting like one! Just go inside and wait._ Swallowing my fears, I walked to the door silently, and opened it with surprising ease considering how old it looked.

Although it hadn't been very bright outside, the darkness inside the cabin made the outside look like midday. Right in front of me was the table Yoru had mentioned against the wall, ladden with items. From the light outside I could make out some of the items. They ranged from food, water, and blankets to chains, rope, and what looked like tools for punishment. Harsh punishment. My eyes widened at the latter. _What in the world is that kind of stuff doing here? This must have been a storage room at one point and they forgot to clean it out the rest of the way._ I convinced myself. I shook my head in mild amusement, making the beads in my hair click against each other. _Nakuru and Yoru had said I was in one of the furthest cabins, it must not be used often. I'll have to remember to mention this to them later. Someone could get hurt with some of these things. _

I started at a faint noise from the far side of the cabin. I tried to peer into the darkness, but it was too dark. I quickly found a lantern and lit it with some matches from the table, and silently shut the door, enclosing the cabin in shadows. _It must be a rat or a small animal. I'll try and corner it and then release it back outside,_ I thought to myself. I lifted the lantern high above my head as I turned to face the sound I heard, inching closer step by silent step. The lantern's light lifted the shadows off the source of the sound from the back slowly. What I saw nearly made me drop the lantern in shock.

The lantern's light had fallen upon the figure of a thin male who was handcuffed and chained to the wall behind him. His ankles were also cuffed and chained, but to the floor. To top it all off, he was both blindfolded and gagged. I realized with a jolt that his tunic and breeches were tattered and torn, revealing several fresh-lookng cuts and bruises.

I stood transfixed by horror at the sight in front of me for several minutes before my head cleared and I set the lantern on the ground next to me. The sounds of the lantern connecting with the ground made the male flinch and I frowned in concern. I bit my lip and forced my legs into movement, my mind set on first removing the gag from his mouth. But the awareness of my body being so close to his own made him shrink back into the wall as far as he could go, and as my hands brushed past his face to undo the knots he tried to lash out at me with his fists and feet.

The sudden movement caught me off-guard and I tripped over my own feet, and fell to the floor in my haste to back away. His chains were much too short to let him move even a couple inches from the wall, however, and my surprise quickly changed to embarassment.

_How could I have let this man surprise me?_ I thought as heat flushed my face. I scowled and yelled out, "I was just going to remove your gag and blindfold! For heaven's sake, calm down!" I pushed myself to my feet while I dusted off my clothes, still scowling. It took me a minute to realize he had stopped thrashing around and now remained perfectly still. When I looked at him again I found his head tilted to one side and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion and concentration. I stared at him in my own confusion for a moment until it hit me. I had yelled at him Meiling's language!

"Oh crap," I muttered under my breath. "I think I picked up Meiling's spit-fire attitude along with her language." I sighed and repeated myself in my village's language, but he didn't make any sign that he had heard.

I reached out to undo the knots once again, but he tried to lash out at me a second time. I jerked back, startled, but standing. "Alright, alright already! I won't try to touch you again, okay?" I sighed inwardly. This wasn't working._ What am I supposed to do now? Sit and stare at a wall?_ I let my eyes search the cabin for ideas, but nothing came to mind except lighting a few candles to at least bring more light into the dark, shadowy room. The place was giving me the creeps. I was begining to sense that I wasn't the first person to have used this room for more than just storage, and the thoughts of what might have gone on started to plague my mind.

I walked back over to the table and looked at its contents more throughly as I lit a few of the candles. The sight of the torturing instruments and extra chains and rope made my stomach churn. I tried to avoid looking at them. They seemed to echo out a silent scream of pain, and I began to feel like unseen eyes were watching me. _Stop it Sakura!_ I scolded myself. _Don't let your imagination get away with itself. You spook easy enough as it is._ I shook my head to clear the uneasy thoughts from my mind, and spread the candle-light out around the cabin. Even with the extra lights I decided to stick closer to the only other person in the room. He was a male, but he was better than nothing. Right then I needed to keep my imagination sane.

I stopped and stared at the man in front of me again. With the extra light I could make out more of his features. He had dark, chocolate-brown hair, and pale skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in years, although, it was hard to see that at first under the layers of dirt and grime coating his body. He was well-built, but seemed unnaturally thin, and there were deeper cuts, scars, and more bruises on his skin than I had first seen.

Even though he was a male, I couldn't help but look at him in pity. Why was he in such a state? What had he done to get into such a hopeless-looking shape? My mother's healering instincts sprung into action as I studied his wounds critically. A few needed to be cleaned up taken care of before they caught an infection. I hurried over to the table and searched for the supplies I would need. I managed to find some clean cloth, a bucket of water, and a small jar of ointment not really suited for medicinal purposes, but it would have to do for the time being.

I scooped up my collection of items and set them carefully on the floor next to the lantern. I faced the male again with my hands on my hips, and bit my lip in concentration. _How am I going to get him to cooperate? All I did was try to remove his gag, and he tried to strike out at me like he was trying to defend himself. Almost like I was going to-_

A sudden realization hit me, and I smacked my forehead with my fist in annoyance. _Of course he reacted! He hadn't known what I was going to do. How can he trust something he can't see?_ _Anyone can tell where he must have recieved his injuries from. It's not exactly a secret that we despise men. But to go this far?_...My friend's had been right, it wasn't like anything I could have imagined, despite a part of me still trying to beileve it wasn't true. I felt a twinge of guilt when the male flinched at the sound of me hitting myself. _Alright Sakura. Take it slow. Slow and easy_, I schooled myself.

I stepped closer to the male until I was directly in front of him. "Listen to me," I started slowly and calmly. He started at the sound of my voice, but listened nonetheless. "You have some injuries that I should tend to before they get worse from infection. I don't exactly have my Mother's skills or the greatest of supplies, but I'll try to do what I can. I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to, but I'm asking you to do so now. I don't really have any idea what I can say to prove to you that I'm telling the truth...," I trailed off, thinking.

He didn't move or make a sound.

A reckless idea popped into my head. "What...what if I were to release you from the chains around your wrists?" My heart pounded in my chest. Was I insane? Let the male free of half his chains? To help heal him? He had already shown me twice that he was ready to fight me. But...he was such a sorry looking sight, and after everything I had been told by Mother, Kaho, and my friends...how could I not do anything?

I drew myself up and spoke clearly, "I'll release you from your wrist chains, because I'm going to trust that you won't try and hurt me. So, please, let me help you. If you're uncomfortable, at any point, let me know and I won't go any further. Okay?"

I stood there waiting for any sign of an agreement. He didn't move. I took it as a sign to "go ahead" since he hadn't suggested otherwise. Sighing in relief or exasperation, I wasn't sure, but I headed to the other side of the cabin and retrieved the key from a peg on the wall, above the table. When I was in front of him again, I hesitated and looked at what I could see of his face, but the gag and blindfold covered most of it. He looked a bit apprehensive, and I was curious to see what emotions were showing in his eyes, but taking off the blindfold, or the gag for that matter, hadn't been a part of the agreement. As I drew closer to him I kept talking. I let him know what I was doing as I thought and did it.

"Okay. I'm going to unlock the chain first and then the handcuffs themselves, alright?"

I stood on my tip-toes and reached up to insert the key into the well-oiled lock. I could feel the warmth of his body close to mine, and my heartbeat sped-up as I turned the key to release him. Distracted, too late did I realize that it was the only thing holding him up. He fell on top of me, and we both went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow, my head," I winced from its impact with the floor. I froze on realizing that he had fallen on top of me. My heart raced as a deep blush covered my face. The sound of my voice snapped something inside of him, and he desperately tried to scramble off of me. It proved difficult with his hands still linked together and his sight still blinded.

"It's alright! It's alright," I hurridly said as I fought to control myself from trying to push him off. "Calm down! Let me help."

He put up little resistance as I eased him up and against the wall behind him. When I had him settled I relocated the keys, and reached out to undo the latch at his wrists. His body tensed, but when the locks sprang open and fell away he seemed surprised. I looked at him with my own eyebrows raised before comprehension dawned on me. "Did you think I was going to hurt you or go back on my word just because of an accident?" I smiled. "Don't worry. It was my own fault for not realizing it would happen, and your unexpected weight threw me off-balance. It's a small wonder why my friends call me the village 'klutz'," I said as I retrieved the bucket, cloth, and jar and brought the lantern closer for a stronger light. "And, hey, I helped you recieve less injuries by breaking your fall, right?" _Because you definetly don't look like you need anymore_, I thought, and then winced at my own protesting muscles and limbs._ That fall will have left some nice bruises of my own though. _

I first set to scrubing away the dirt on his arms and legs before letting them dry, and then applying the ointment. As I worked I muttered a loud more to myself then him about the state he was in; like a mother. I tried to be gentle, but he would tense up if I got to far up his elbows and knees. I frowned in concern, knowing there was probably more to look after, but not pushing the matter. It was his way of telling me to go no further. I was learning.

When I had finished all I could I sat back on my heels and felt slightly satisfied. It was a start.

I sat on the ground and crossed my legs, facing him. "So now what?" I asked. When he didn't move I racked my brain for ideas. My mother's advice floated into my head. _Just try talking to him?_ I shrugged my shoulders. _Why not?_ There was nothing else I could do.

"How about I tell you about myself," I suggested to him. "I can't guarantee it'll be interesting to you, but I can't really think of anything else to do at the moment..."

I paused. When he didn't move, I once again took it as a sign to "go ahead," and drew in a deep breath. I blushed suddenly and stared at my hands, trying to think of what to say. I looked up at him once more and studied him for a moment, before I was hit by an inspiration. I made myself more comfortable on the ground.

"I'm going to tell you about my life and the way the village works. From my point of view. I'm going to tell you why things are the way they are, and who I am because of it. I apologize if it's offensive to you, but I want to show you the blunt truth of it all. Without the niceties...," I began. I hesitated for a fraction of a second and felt my heart speed up once more as I plunged ahead with, "Men. What stupid, foolish creatures..."

I wasn't able to tell him everything in the time we had together that day, or the next week either. In fact, my story carried on for six more weeks, each day beginning and ending the same. I would clean and heal him right away each day, and when we were done, I would continue my story from where I had left off. Each week I was able to say a little more than the week before as he arrived with fewer cuts and abrasions, and the old ones healed and faded away...


	8. Changing

**Author's Notes:** I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. And I know that having an excuse doesn't make up for anything, but I was camping with no way to update for a week, and I have also had a severe case of writer's block. I'm still trying to get over it, but I need to try and update anyways, right? So I thank you for your amazing show of patience, and I hope you can enjoy Chapter 7. Again, I'm sorry and I hope that this doesn't happen again. (Not being able to write when you want to is torture!) Constructive Critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: I own only what I have created, and unfortunately that does not include the rights to CardCaptor Sakura. But wouldn't it be amazing if I could create something that incredible? Nor do I own the rights to The Princess Bride._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Seven: Changing**

Sakura sighed as she finished her story. She glanced at the now-familiar figure sitting in front of her, and wondered for the hundredth time what his face looked like under all that cloth, and why she had told him her life's story in the first place. She frowned, puzzled. He hadn't moved once since she had begun her story that day. '_Is he alright, or did he fall asleep again?'_ She smiled with mild amusement. '_It wouldn't be the first time.'_

He had fallen asleep several times during her story since their third meeting together. She had been upset and a little embarassed at first thinking that he had grown bored and fallen asleep listening to her. However, on closer inspection, she had been surprised to see him completely relaxed and unguarded. She had taken the opportunity to grab a blanket from the table and laid it across him to make him more comfortable. Then she had sat and waited until he awoke, which had been the greatest shock, as he had jerked from his slumber as if someone had slapped him full in the face.

_'Poor thing. He must not be getting a lot of sleep at night.'_ She frowned darkly. '_And I couldn't imagine why. Well, I'll find out for sure soon enough, won't I ?'_

Sakura shook the thoughts from her head, and began to rise to her feet to retreive the blanket, but stopped half-way when his head followed the sound of her movements.

"Oh! You're awake." She smiled. Questions buzzed in her head as they had since the first time she had met her partner, but after his adverse reactions to her that day, she had refrained from getting too close. She had never tried again. But today was different. It had been seven weeks ago that they had been thrown together like this, and if he didn't trust her by now, when would he? Ontop of that she would begin her new position tomorrow. She bit her lip, unsure how to start. '_I might as well come right out and ask. What good will beating around the bush do?_'

She sat firmly down in front of him and hesitantly asked, "Can I -that is- will you let me- remove your gag and blindfold today?"

He started at the question.

"Because, ever since we first met, I have been telling you about me, and I'm curious about who you are. I don't know your name, and I've never even asked anyone your identification. I guess, I just felt like it was your buisness to tell me who you were and not someone else's. It's your turn to tell your story, and...and I have something else I want to tell you, but I want to say it to your face. Not to a mask of cloth." She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she tried in vain to shake it off.

When he didn't move, Sakura took it as their usual sign of agreement and kneeled in front of him, reaching out to remove his blindfold. At the first tug on the knot he flinched and she immediately let go, but was shocked when he hesitated then nodded slowly and leaned forward himself, allowing her easier access to the knots. Sakura carefully undid the first knot, her hands steady, but her mind reeling, and let the blindfold fall into her lap as began to pick apart the knot of the gag. With it undone she gently removed the gag from his mouth and laid it atop them both. Her heart beat wildly as she sat back.

"There," she said contently. "How about we start with your name?"

Her eyes widened as a pair of familiar, uncertain amber eyes locked with hers and he answered, "Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

Sakura's heart stopped for a split-second and she simply stared into his unveiled eyes before she blinked rapidly a few times and stuttered out, "S-s-sorry? What did you say?" The blush spread further on her face.

He spoke quietly, but continued to look her right in the eye. "My name. It's Syaoran Li, but my identification is-"

"-B1RE; Black, first generation, red, emerald," Sakura finished with him softly. "So you _are_ related to Meiling."

"How do you know that," he snapped, suspicion and alarm now in his eyes. Sakura's gaze shifted to his left arm and his eyes followed. There was a large rip in the upper-arm part of the sleeve, revealing the trio of colors. His hand automatically clasped around them, hiding them from sight.

"When I yelled out at you at our first meeting, I accidentally used Meiling's language, and you stopped to listen. I didn't realize it at the time because I thought you were just confused by not being able to understand what I had said. Our second week together you arrived with that tear in your sleeve and I saw your bands. But I couldn't be absolutely sure if you really were the same boy that has arrived here with Meiling, so I never said a word to either of you. I had the feeling you didn't want me to know if it was true."

Syaoran mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the hole and avoided her eyes, which had returned to his face, to evade her last comment.

"So...is Meiling you sister?" Sakura asked, trying to break the akward silence forming between them.

The familiar ache of pain that always accompanied thoughts of his family flared up. He shook his head. "No. She's my cousin. My family is...," he trailed off.

Sakura looked at his turned-away face in conufsion until the realization hit her, and she felt a pang of sympathy hit her chest. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagaine what is feels like to lose your family or what you're going through."

"What about your father and brother?"

Sakura winced. "Well, it's not like I entirely remember them, and I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like to lose someone you've never had. Although, sometimes I wonder if..." she shook her head. "No, it's just nightmares, but Mother misses them both so much, and I know Kaho misses my brother a lot too." She paused.

"What?" Syaoran asked as he chanced a glance at her, to see her frowning in confusion.

"It still sounds so strange. Saying 'my brother.' I mean, I always knew it was possible because Mother didn't have me until she was twenty, and as you know I don't have any older sisters. That is, if you don't count Meiling since she's barely a week older than me and-" Sakura cut herself off when she caught the hurt look in Syaoran's eyes. She looked away, suddenly feeling quilty. "I'm sorry."

They both stared at the floor as an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"What was it?" Syoaran asked breking the silence.

Sakura jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, still not quite used to hearing it. "What was what?"

"That thing you wanted to tell me 'to my face. Not to a mask of cloth'."

Heat crawled up her cheeks at the last comment, but she forced a look of determination on her face. "Right." She rose to her feet and began putting the cloth, bucket, jar, and candles away, keeping her face hidden from him the entire time. "It's about something that's about to happen." Sakura stopped and spoke to the wall behind the table. "You see, tomorrow...tomorrow I'm to be initiated into Guardianship, for the Men's encampment." She braced herself for Syaoran's reaction as she slowly turned around to face his reaction.

As she expected, he refused to look at her. Instead he stared at the ground in front of him, his hair in his eyes, and his expression unreadable. The silence between them stretched again as neither knew how to respond. It was suddenly broken by three sharp knocks on the door, jolting them both out of their thoughts.

"It's time to go," Yoru's muffled voice came through the closed door. "You have ten minutes to put _everything _back as it was found."

Sakura put a hand over her pounding heart and muttered, "I think they just took a couple of years off my life. What about you?" She looked back at Syaoran and was startled by the sudden new look in his eyes. They were dull and distant, as if he had gone unconcious on his feet. "Are you okay," she questioned, concerned. When he didn't show any signs of a response she gave up and quickly began finishing tidying up, but continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

With everything else put away, all that remained was to put the blindfold, gag, and chains back on. She'd always grimaced at putting the ugly chains back on. The chore had always made her feel guilty, and at the moment she felt worse than usual, but both of them would get into trouble if she didn't complete the task. Today, to her surprise, he didn't flinch or start away when she locked his wrists together and reattached him to the wall. She gathered up the blindfold and gag from the floor, where they had fallen from her lap when she had stood up, and shook them out, chancing a last look at his eyes. She was troubled to find them even more unfocused; he was staring right through her at something only he could see.

Sakura silently placed the blindfold over his eyes and gently secured the knot, trying not to catch his hair in it. In away it was a bit of a relief to not have to see his haunted look anymore, but she felt immediately guilty for thinking so. She hesitated before retying the gag, and simply stared at him for a minute. On an impulse she kissed him softly on the cheek, and whispered, "I'm sorry," in his ear as she tied the cloth back in place.

Feeling her cheeks flush she grabbed the lantern and silently crossed the cabin, opened the door, blew out the light, and shut the door snugly behind her. Taking a deep breath, she crossed over to Nakuru and Yoru where they waited quietly in front of the path. Sakura nodded to Yoru, who nodded back, and the three walked silently back through the forest.

The entire way back Sakura cursed and argued with herself.

_' What the hell did I just do? What demon possesed me to kiss him like that? Am I going mad?-_

_-But he looked so lost, and he seemed to be in a lot of pain-_

_-Life is pain! Anyone who says otherwise is either lying or trying to sell you something. Besides, I'm a proud female of Haru Village, and he's just a male-_

_-That doesn't mean that they should get treated the way they do! They're still humans after all-_

_-Just because my friends and I have met a handful of males who aren't exactly the monsters they're supposed to be doesn't mean the rest aren't! And it's not as if I actually know how they're treated, none of us do, so I can't really judge-_

_-Look at what happened to your Mother and Father for wanting to be with each other. Look at what happened to your brother just for being with them and wanting to see you, his little sister. Look at what happened to Kaho and Ame. What about Meiling? Do you even remember the day she and Syaoran came here? You know as well as any female of this village how they can be treated, and tomorrow you'll have to come face-to-face with the full reality of all of it. Ready or not.'_

Sakura's self-argument ended with the last scolding. Tomorrow she would know first hand what went on behind those high white walls. '_It can't be that bad_._ Can it?'_

"Sakura? Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura blinked her eyes to find herself already at the drawbridge, and Nakuru waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Nakuru grinned. "Welcome back to Earth. Are you alright? You look a little out of it, and your face is turning red."

Sakura faltered for a moment before stammering out, "I'm...j-just nervous about tomorrow..."

"Is that all?" She laughed. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about. You're going to be just fine! Although, I have to admit, I'm curious as to what and where your station will be. Should be interesting, ne?"

Sakura forced a smile. "Right." She waved her good-byes and thanks as she crossed the bridge thinking, '_Yeah. Very interesting..._'

----------

Sakura went to bed early that night, explaining to her mother that she was too nervous about the next day, but after tossing and turning for hours she gave up. She grabbed a light blanket and headed out the back door from inside the room. She sat on the cool ground and leaned against the house as she searched the heavens, looking for answers, for her buzzing mind.

The night sky was a dark velvet that shone with countless stars. They seemed to echo the number of questions she didn't have answers to.

_'I should have told Meiling about him. I should have, but I still have that feeling, ths it's not my place to tell her. It should be the male's decision...No!' _Sakura shook her head, irritated at her-self._ 'Syaoran. His name is Syaoran.' _She smiled slightly. _'I still can't beileve I know his name. But I guessed right, huh? They are related. Cousins...I wonder why they were wandering around at such a young age? Were they lost? They couldn't have been orphaned by then, could they? Surely their entire family wasn't killed. Especially at that age. I mean it just doesn't seem possible...does it? How did their family die? Why? How long were Meiling and Syaoran alone for? I hope he tells me soon, since Meiling doesn't seem to remember much, if anything. Then again, he might not tell me anything after today... "She looked back at Syaoran and was startled by the sudden new look in his eyes. They were dull and distant, as if he had gone unconcious on his feet...' _Sakura sighed.

She focused on the stars once again, and after several long moments she sensed her mother's presence coming out the door.

Nadeshiko walked gracefully through the dark, and came to rest beside her daughter. Together they watched the night sky.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell Meiling and I...," she trailed off.

"Because it was time you knew...I wanted to show you that our village isn't nearly as perfect of a place as everyone beilieves it to be. Everyone has their faults, but ours is...," she frowned slightly, "an extreme case. I had meant to tell you much earlier, but I wasn't positive if you'd be able to handle it. You always seemed too young, too innocent. You were always smiling, and I couldn't bring myself to ruin that smile. However, I was forced to realize that time was running short as your birthdays fast approached, and I had to search for the right moment to bring it up. Fortunately you chose to bring it up for me. Even though it was nearly too late...

"Sakura," Nadeshiko said as she finally faced Sakura. Sakura tore her gaze from the heavens, and looked up into her mother's face to see the familiar look of longing and loss in her eyes. "You'll be starting as a Guardian tomorrow. Everything you thought you knew will be turned upside down. It's an entirely different world in there. It's worse than anything you can imagine. Nobody in the village gives it any thought because it rarely effects them; they follow the rules. They live their life in bliss, oblivious to the true horror of that place beyond the white walls. But for those of us who know the truth, who've dared to defy the rules, who've looked beyond the wall...

"Sakura, I want you to promise me. Promise me you won't give-up. No matter how terrible or hopeless it may seem, never stop smiling."

"...I promise..."

Under the night sky of shining stars, Nadeshiko held her daughter in a tight embrace for several moments before reluctantly letting go, kissing her on the forehead, and suggesting they go to bed.

Sakura followed her mother back inside, and silently made her way to her bed. As she pulled the covers back she glanced over at the sleeping form of Meiling. '_I'm sorry for not telling you...but I swear that I will one day...somehow.'_ With that lost thought Sakura snuggled deep into her blankets, and slowly drifted off to sleep, uncertain of just how much her life would change when she awoke the next day.


	9. Arrival

**Author's Notes:** First, I have to say that I could never thank everyone who reviews enough. All of you easily put a smile on my face, and definitely make writing this story worthwhile. You help to vanish my doubts and concerns about each chapter. You're simply incredible! So, thank you to all my readers! I know the last chapter was a bit on the short side, but it marked a big transition. Things will be changing from here on out, but I hope you'll sitck with this story! Without further ado, welcome to Chapter Eight. Enjoy! Constructive Critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: This stories' ideas, plots, and my own characters are all that I can claim ownership over. Unfortunately CLAMP owns their characters._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eight: Arrival**

Sakura awoke the next morning before dawn, as usual, to train with Meiling and Tomoyo. Although no one said so, all three knew that it was probably the last morning they could do this together. However, they went along as if they would keep doing this for the rest of their lives, and like usual they stopped and freshened up just before breakfast. Together they walked back, chattering about anything and everything.

Shortly after breakfast, Sakura prepared to say her farewells. Because to be a Guardian of the Encampment, one had to live inside it with the rest of the Guardians. Her bags were already packed and waiting just outside the front door when everyone arrived to see her off.

"I can't believe you're leaving us. Things just won't be the same without you," Rika said as she gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura laughed. "I'm just moving to the other side of the village, Rika, not the end of the Earth."

"That's right, she can try to visit us in her free time," Naoko added.

"Or we can visit her," Chiharu pointed out.

Tomoyo sighed. "But how will I ever get through my day without seeing your shining face every morning, Sakura? The thought of it makes me feel faint."

"Don't worry Tomoyo! You still have me," Meiling responded.

"Like that's much of a comfort," Chiharu muttered.

"What!" Meiling nearly shrieked as her jaw dropped in astonishment. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Be sure to look after yourself in there Sakura," came a voice, from behind her.

Sakura turned around and scooped up Ame, who was toddling towards her. She smiled. "Don't worry Kaho, I will. I promise," she said as hugged Ame close, causing her neice to giggle happily. Sakura set Ame back down and hugged Kaho, Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo in turn. When she came to Meiling she stopped and looked at her for a minute.

"What?" Meiling asked, curious.

Sakura shook her head and hugged her adopted sister extra-tight and replied, "I'll tell you someday."

Meiling looked at Sakura in confusion, wondering what in the world she was talking about, while Sakura turned to the last person, her mother, and hugged her tight.

"I love you Sakura. Stay strong, and never stop smiling," Nadeshiko whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura hugged her mother tighter in response, not trusting her voice at the moment.

When they released each other, Sakura slung one bag over her shoulder, and grasped the other in her free hand. Everyone waved her off as she headed down the path toward the Encampment alone.

'_You'd think I was never coming back from the way they sent me off._' She smiled quietly. '_But I guess I'd be lying if I said that I'm not the tiniest bit sad. I do sort of feel like I'm about to jump down a dark hole, and travel through the unknown, but I think that's just Naoko's love of adeventure stories rubbing off on me. I wonder what I'll be doing there exactly? Should be interesting._' As she approached the drawbridge, she spotted two familiar figures resting against the railing.

"Sakura!" Nakuru called, waving her arm high in the air.

Sakura ginned, and sprinted the rest of the distance, eager to reach the two as she answered back, "Nakuru! Yoru! What are you doing here?"

"We were given the privelege of picking you up, and bringing you inside," Nakuru answered gleefully. She hugged Sakura tightly exclaiming, "I'm so excited that I can see you more than once a week now! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Nakuru, Sakura can't breathe. You're choking off her air supply," Yoru informed for the struggling girl.

"What? Oh! Oops." She released her grip on Sakura, who took in several deep, grateful breaths of air. "Sorry about that."

"It's...alright...," Sakura managed between air-fulls.

"We need to be getting back, Nakuru. Let's start. Sakura, please follow us," Yoru said as she started walking down the right fork of the path.

Nakuru sighed. "I guess you're right. Here Sakura, let me help you with that." She picked-up one of the bags Sakura had dropped on the ground during her struggle for air.

"Thank you," Sakura replied gratefully as she re-slung the other bag back over her shoulder and followed the two friends. '_I've never gone down this path before. We've always gone to the left. I wonder if it's as long or as confusing as the path that leads to the cabin._' As they walked on Sakura only spotted one other pathway, that split off to the left. Otherwise, within a few short moments they were at the base of the high white walls of the encampment. Sakura looked at in surprise. '_Well that was direct._'

"It's pretty straight-forward isn't it?" came Yoru's voice, in mild amusement at Sakura's expression.

"Very."

"It's the main road," Nakuru added. "Females only of course."

"Right," Sakura replied as the heavy wooden doors swung open to let the three in. She took a deep breath and followed the pair in.

What Sakura saw was, in a way, a relief. She saw three large, long buildings along the walls to her far left, right, and in front of her. Each one was nearly as long as the Encampment walls themselves. To her immediate left lay another large building that was roughly half the length of the other three buildings. To top it off, there were only females walking around, as far as she could tell anyway. Not a male in sight. The visions of nightmare's that had formed in her imagination vanished.

As if reading her mind Nakuru began to lightly explain Sakura's new surroundings. "The largest three buildings against the North, East, and South walls are the "Time" buildings, where _they're_ all kept," she informed her as they headed to the front of the smaller building. "And this is our headquarters where everyone who works here lives."

Yoru opened the door and stood back as two cats streaked by. "Those are just two of the many around here. Although I have to admit those particular two are some-what more intelligent than the others. Sometimes I swear they understand what you're saying. The golden one with the gold eyes was Keroberos, and the black one with light blue eyes was Spinnel, but you can just call them Kero and Suppi. Get used to them, they pop up everywhere; it's unnerving sometimes," Nakuru, the unofficial tour guide, continued when they had stepped inside.

'_Kero and Suppi? Talk about odd names..._'

While Nakuru had been talking, Yoru had walked over to a desk on their left, and had been speaking with the girl sitting there. Now, the girl rose out of her seat and walked toward them. She had long, blonde hair pulled into twin braids that hung to her waist. Her emotionless, hazel eyes reflected her impassive face, making her seem older then she was, which was actually around Kaho's age.

"Welcome Sakura Amamiya," began the girl. "My name is Aya. I assign the weekly stations that everyone performs in. Since you have not specified a particular area in which to work, and you are skilled in many of them, you will be moved around until you find a place that suits you." She nodded to Nakuru and Yoru. "Thank you for bringing her here. You are free to continue with your usual schedule. I will get her settled in."

Yoru gave a slight bow to Aya then Sakura saying, "May you find a station soon. Please excuse us."

"Bye Aya! See you later Sakura! Good luck!" Nakuru called as she bounded out the door after Yoru.

"They're such complete opposites," Sakura commented as the door shut behind the pair.

"Which makes them work together perfectly; yin and yang," Aya stated, calmly. "Now let's get you settled in. Please follow me." She picked up the bag Nakuru had set down, and walked toward a door opposite the desk.

Sakura followed Aya inside to find a large, long room full of bunk beds. "This is where everyone sleeps," Aya explained. "Your bunk is right here." She pointed to the set of beds directly to the left. "You may have either the top or bottom as neither is being used right now." She set Sakura's bag down on the bottom bunk, and bent down to pull a chest out from underneath it. "This is where you will store any personal items you have. There is another chest underneath the bed as well, but that is reserved for your eventual bunkmate."

"Okay," replied to Sakura, already eyeing the top bunk and wondering who her bunkmate could one day be.

"Now, as you came partially into the week, your schedule is only five days long until next week. The schedule itself is posted weekly, next to every door in the room. However, you should check it daily as it can be changed overnight."

"Wow, that must keep you busy."

A faint hint of a smile flashed across her face, but it was gone before Sakura could be sure. "Yes, but someone has to do it. Here, let me explain the schedule. It's broken done by the three departments: Heaven, Earth, and Hell, as they've been nicknamed by the women who first started to work here. Needless to say, the names have stuck. Each department has sub-categories that are numbered to conserve space.

"Under Heaven there are two jobs. One is to watch over one of the guard towers on the four corners of the wall. Two is patroling one of those four walls. You are told which of the four for either when you arrive in the mornings.

"Under Earth there are five jobs. One is to patrol the grounds. Two is to guard the gates, either the women's enterance, or the men's. Three is to work back in the office. Four is to work in the kitchen. That consists of numerous jobs in itself. Five is to be a Protector. A Protector's job is to guard and guide a female to and from a cabin for her duty.

"Under Hell there are four jobs. One is to work in the barracks, doing whatever needs to be done. Two is the arena. Don't worry about this one. The arena has only been used once in the last twelve years or so. Three is to be a Defender. A Defender's job is to take a male to and from a cabin for his privelege to aid the village. Four is to be an Escort. As with the arena, don't worry about this job. Escorts are hand-selected by Mother Fuyu. If you are selected, you will be notified in person, and explained it's workings then. So, I suggest you put it out of your mind.

"For barrack duty, or "time duty," as it's more commonly known, there are certain hours and days that the job is done. Hours are in three hour segments from mid-morning to sunset. The "day" refers to the hour of day that each barrack represents. The North barrack is Midday, the East is Afternoon, and the South is Nightfall. Midday contains males and their offspring. Afternoon is for the males currently in duty. Nightfall is for the males who have successfully aided a female, and if the child was not female, the child is old enough to be in the Afternoon."

Sakura stared at her, impressed. "How in the world do you remember all of that?"

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "I had to, it's my job. It's really simple once you get used to it."

"I'll have to take your word for it. I'll never remember any of it."

"It becomes easier the longer you are here; you will know it by heart soon enough. Here, let me help you with your first week," she said indicating the tacked-up schedule besdie them. "You have Heaven 1, Earth IV, Heaven II, Earth V, and then Hell I 12/M. This means that tomorrow you're on the guard tower. The following days you will work in the kitchen, the wall patrol, then Protector, and finally you work the Midday starting after lunch."

Sakura looked from the schedule to Aya and back again. She sighed in exasperation, her mind spinning. "I'll never remember that."

"You can always come to me if you have any questions or need anything," Aya offered.

"Really?" Sakura's face lit-up, and she gave the older girl a quick hug. "Thank you so much!"

Aya raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Of course. It's my job."

Sakura sighed as she spotted her bags still laying on the bed, waiting for her. "Well, I guess I should start unpacking."

Aya nodded to her. "Then I shall head back to my desk. Meals for the day are at mid-morning, mid-afternoon, and at sunset, for the entire encampment. Please, call me if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura smiled in gratitude.

"No, thank you for making the sacrifice to work here in the Encampment. Not many are willing to be so near the males on a daily basis. I realize it must be tough on you to be forced to live so close to them, but I hope you can bear with it and stay here. And as much as you may detest it, everyone here has Time duty, and I ask that you do what you see fit to help take care of them. As appaling as that is, we need them alive to survive as a village." A pained look tinged the edges of her otherwise blank face.

Sakura grimaced and looked away, feeling guilty again. "How many times have you had to say that?"

Aya looked slightly startled, but replied, "Every time someone new arrives. It's standard and mandatory to be given."

"I'm a bit anxious and more than a bit nervous, but I never thought that living near them would be considered a sacrifice. I mean, if you think about it, when we lived inside the village they were still here anyway. Across the river maybe, but still living near us. And how can I detest something I've never experienced, or be mad at someone with no more of an excuse then "just because they're alive"?" She turned to face Aya again, smiling. "I'm not like that. I'll try my hardest. I promise." She turned to her bags once more, and began the process of unpacking.

Taken a little a-back by Sakura's answer, Aya studied the newest member of the Encampment for a moment, before leaving her to do her packing. As she walked out the door, her mind drifted and she found herself thinking, '_...maybe...just maybe..._'

----------

Once Sakura had finished unpacking she went about exploring the layout of the area, trying to rid Aya's awful speech from her head by keeping busy. Inside the room itself there were two other doors beside the one she would be sleeping next to, which was in the center of the room. The other two were at the far sides of the room. One led outside and the other led into the kitchen. Half of the kitchen was full of tables and chairs. The other half was the cooking area with a small room at the back for the permanent cooking staff to sleep in.

The kitchen staff, always eager for help, seized upon Sakura immediately when she offered an extra hand. Thus, her exploration was cut short, and she spent the rest of her day in the kitchen helping out wherever she was needed. Everyone was kept busy, but the atmosphere was light and happy, and Sakura soon found herself enjoying the hectic work, the depressing speech banished from her head.

Later that night an exhausted Sakura climbed into the top bed, content. '_And Aya mentioned something about kitchen duty sometime this week? It's not too bad. I wonder what the other jobs will be like? Hopefully I find my niche soon..._' Worn out, she immediately fell into a dreamless sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	10. Under Heaven, Earth, and Hell

**Author's Notes:** I know I know I know, It's been a really long space of time since I last updated, however, school started and it's hard to find time between classes and homework. So fair warning now, I won't be updating quite as often as I did during the summer, but I will try my hardest to keep the distances between chapters as short as I can. I thank you for your continuous show of patience. I really appreciate it. Without further ado, Chapter 9! Enjoy! Constructive Critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to CardCaptor Sakura or her characters, but I claim the rights to my own characters and story plot.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Under Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

'_The last four days have been so...different from each other. I'm not sure I even want to imagine how today is going to go,_' Sakura thought as she stared at the ceiling above her head. It was her fifth day as a Guardian, and she was already certain of a few things in the short amount of time. '_I don't want to work under Heaven anymore. It's too boring, too peaceful, too close to a lie._' Sakura reflected back on her week and everything she had done.

'_My first day I was under Heaven I; guard tower duty..._'

Sakura finished climbing the tall, sturdy wooden ladder that led to the northeast tower where she would be spending her day. The view from the top was breath-taking. She had a panoramic view of the forest laid out before her. The rich greens of the trees contrasted with the dazzling, early-morning blue sky in a way that can only be seen in the fresh start of a new day. Sakura relieved the night-watcher who left with a yawn and a farewell full of graditude, and settled herself in for the long day ahead of her. She was quickly bored within a couple of hours however, as looking at the same scenery with nothing else to do, can and will do.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was on the look-out, but for what? For whom? The nearest village was several days distance away and it had been abandonded years ago. No one else lived near enough, and they didn't have enemies. The people who visited regularly knew of their customs and only sent females. For those who stumbled upon Haru village by mistake were treated with respect. '_Well, the females are treated just fine. Males are, well, I suppose they're not given much of a choice are they? But with so many more girls being born into our village then boys...it's a matter of survival, right? I'm actually astounded at how big the barracks are. Aya said that each one can hold 240 males, and that Midday is nearly full, Afternoon has around 120, and Nightfall contains about 180. We can't have that many males. To give birth to a male is so rare here, and the last male to stumble into our village was Syaoran. And that was about nine years ago._' Sakura sighed and continued to watch the horizon in search of something to distract her, but with only an occasional bird flying by to entertain her Sakura was immensly grateful when dusk fell and she was relieved of her duties.

'_Ugh. I never want to work up there again. I think I would go out of my mind._' She smiled in a bemused way to herself, '_Although, I guess I got my fill of activity the following day when I had to work under Earth IV, in the kitchen. That was nothing but a flurry of movement. The constant preparing of meals was tiring, but satisfying. Chiharu's training really came in handy. That day certainly left me drained. In a way it was a good thing to be under Heaven II on wall duty the next day. I didn't have to do anything except walk back and forth, and watch out for our non-existent enemies again. That got tiring pretty quickly, but at least there was more to see..._'

Sakura was stationed ontop of the North wall. The immense expanse of the forest lay on one side and just below the wall on the opposite side was the Midday roof. From where she stood she could view nearly everything inside the Encampment, and out, but her eyes kept wandering to the roof in front of here and it's look-alikes against the eastern and southern walls. '_The Afternoon barrack is on the east wall; Syaoran's in there along with Tomoyo's, Meiling's, and everyone elses partners._' Her gaze shifted to the furthermost wall. _'The Nightfall barrack_ _is where the missing half of my family is; my father and brother. Sometimes I wonder if I really don't remember them.'_ She wrinkled her nose in confusion. '_Those dreams are becoming more vivid, but I can't recall them when I wake-up. They slip through my memory like water._' Sakura dropped her line of sight to the rough, wooden roof in front of her again. '_The day after tomorrow I'll be inside there. I hope it's not as bad inside as it looks from out here. It looks like a good gust of wind will blow the roof right off, and the stone walls are so dirty. When was the last time anyone fixed it up? It doesn't matter if males live there, doesn't anyone have any pride in our village?'_ She suddenly recalled Aya's entrance speech. '_Oh...right. I guess making the outside look at least acceptable wouldn't be very high on anyone's to do list. Especially as most of the women here don't even like to go near the doors. According to Aya, most of them skip-out on their Time duty. I wonder how often?_'

"Hey! You! New girl! Stop staring off into space and get a move on!" An irritated voice came from Sakura's supervisor, jolting her our of her musings.

"Right! Sorry!" Sakura called back as she pushed her thoughts aside, and continued her walking.

_'It was nice to get that break, but it falls along the same lines as being a look-out in the tower, it gets old really fast. I'll have to inform Aya that I don't want to work under Heaven anymore.'_ She sighed. '_Well, that's one entire department down, and two more to choose from. And Earth and Hell certainly have enough positions to keep me busy for a long time to come.'_ She shifted uncomfortably under her covers to look at the wooden wall on her left. _'And I'm not so sure I like being a Protector either. It was just too...surreal..._'

Sakura had awoken early as usual that morning to practice alone, behind the sleeping quarters. She didn't see any point in stopping her training just because Meiling and Tomoyo weren't there with her. Plus, it was a good way to drive all other thoughts out of her head as she forced herself to concentrate on her exact movements. Trimming away all extra movement, wasting no more energy then was needed. When she was satisfied that she had done enough, washed up, and had eaten breakfast, she joined Aya just outside the Main enterance doors.

Aya looked as impassive as always as she watched a slightly out-of-breath Sakura run up to her. "You needn't have run, you had plenty of time left to get here. Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Aya nodded in response and turned to walk down the path indicating for Sakura to follow her. When they were out of sight range from the Encampment, Aya pulled out a slip of paper from her sleeve and handed it to Sakura. "I will be your partner for the day, as all the other Protectors are busy today. I will be showing and instructing you on a Protector's duties. What I just gave to you is a map of all the pathways surrounding the Encampment. Each Protector has one and is required to memorize it. You must never show it to anyone else and keep it with you at _all_ times."

Sakura looked at the tiny slip of paper and was shocked at the intracacies of the pathways. "No wonder I was always lost!" There were only thirteen cabins spread out along the map, but the number of pathways was astonishing. Each path connected someway, somehow, several times until it became a virtual maze unless you had the key. Sakura frowned in puzzlement. "But what's the little dashed lines for?"

"Those are the pathways that are used by the Defenders, to take males to and from the cabins. As you can see, their path lines are very direct, but well hidden and rarely, if ever, cross-over with the main pathways. This is to prevent...interaction and discomfort for anyone in the village. The main pathways were designed to be confusing for everyone's protection."

'_Protection?_' Sakura was a little confused by Aya's explanation, but decided against questioning her on the last point. Instead she gave the map one last look, and tucked it into her sash as they continued on to the bridge to meet their first person of the day. As they approached the bridge, Sakura found herself looking at a young girl with her back to them. The girl had her hair into braided pig-tails that looked startling familiar.

"Chiharu!" Sakura called out with astonishment.

The girl turned around surprised, but began to race over toward them when she recognized Sakura's voice. "Sakura! It's so good to see you! How's everything going?"

Sakura threw her arms around Chiharu in a hug. "It's been crazy! I know it's only been four days, but I miss all of you so much. How's everyone doing? Has anything new happened? I haven't had a chance to leave and go home yet."

Chiharu stepped back from Sakura and grinned secretively. "Well, you could say something big has happened..."

"What! What happened?"

Chiharu's smile grew wider as she burst out, "Rika's pregnant!"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "Sh-she's what?"

"Rika's going to have a baby! We found out the day you left! She's actually three months along already."

Sakura felt her jaw drop. "But how- no one noticed until _now_? This far along?"

Chiharu laughed. "You know Rika. She's so shy and modest that she had to work up the courage for weeks before she told anyone. And her stomach is still so small that you can't even tell yet! Your mother says that Rika will be due sometime in early winter. Can you beileve it?"

"...wow...," Sakura breathed out. "It's just...so hard to get my head around that thought. One of us? Already?"

"It has been over a year since she had her first meeting."

"I know, but still..."

Chiharu's smile faded slightly, "...I know..."

Aya cleared her throat from behind the two girls, startling them both back to the present. "I'm sorry for intrudding upon your good news, but we need to be moving along. We're beginning to run late."

"Oh! That's right. Sorry, Aya I was caught up in the moment," Sakura apologized.

Aya's reserved expression didn't change as she nodded the apology in acknowledgement and began to walk up the pathway, Sakura and Chiharu following and chatting away, slightly behind.

Sakura was describing her time in the kitchen when, half-joking, she suggested that Chiharu come join the kitchen staff what with everything being to hectic. To her surprise Chiharu answered back with, "Actually, I'll be there by the end of the week."

"Really!"

"Uh-huh, I was scouted out by one of the chef's there. She had heard you explaining how I had taught you how to cook, and sought me out."

Sakura's face flushed slightly,"I'm sorry about that."

Chiharu laughed. "Don't be! I'm glad that I can put my skills to good use. Especially with how many people are living in there, right?"

Sakura laughed along with her. "Yeah! They're going to be so happy!"

"We've arrived," Aya said quietly as she slowed her pace when the cabin came into view directly ahead of them.

"Oh. Right," Chiharu responded as she caught sight of the small, wooden cabin. The air between the two friends grew akward as they both watched the cabin before them. "Well...I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Oh. Right," Sakura echoed her friend as Chiharu entered the cabin and shut the door quietly, but firmly behind her.

"Come, we have more to do," Aya said to catch Sakura's attention as she began to walk away.

Sakura hurried to catch up. '_That was...weird. I know we all have to go, but to have to lead your friend there, knowing what's supposed to happen-_'

"-It's a bit disconcerting-" Sakura looked sharply at Aya. "-isn't it?"

Sakura dropped her gaze to the ground in front of her. "A bit," she admitted.

"It's best not to let yourself think about it. Put it all to the back of your mind and only concentrate on going through the motions."

"Right."

The rest of their day was filled with leading other girls and a few women to and from their designated cabins, as well as tidying up a few of them when they were done.The latter all boiled down to simply checking the supplies inside and replacing what was needed. Every now and then certain things needed to be cleaned off, and Sakura tried her hardest not to think about how much the dark flecks looked like dried blood.

With the day done and every girl, including Chiharu, had been led back to the drawbridge, Sakura settled down for a quick meal and retired to bed early, trying not to dream about what the next day held in store...

Sakura let out a deep breath. '_Well, I can't avoid it for much longer. I need to get up and get ready, otherwise the day's going to start without me._' She quietly rolled out of bed and went about her usual routine. After checking her schedule (Sakura had Time duty starting at noon), she wandered over into the kitchens to lend a hand to kill some time.

At noon, Aya found Sakura scrubbing the last remenents of flour from her face at the kitchen sink. "I'll be finished in just a few seconds," Sakura's muffled voice came out from behind a towel. Aya awaited stocially by the door. "Ready!" Sakura called out as she followed Aya out into the bright sunlight. As they approached Midday, Sakura felt her heartbeat begin to speed up. '_What am I so nervous about? It's just a building. It's just like any other building, with wood, and stone, and doors, and windows, and people inside. Sure they're all male, but I live in a village with all females. How much different could it be?_'

Aya stopped in front of a shed that rested alongside the left of the door. "This holds anything that you will need from extra candles and lanterns to buckets and rags. It contains much of the same items that the cabins do, minus a thing or two." She opened up the door to point out a few of the items. "And this container holds basic medicinal supplies. If anything more advanced is needed, please contact me to solve the problem. Also, " she pointed to the left of the shed, "there is a well just beyond the corner if you have a need of it. Each of the buildings is the same with the same layout. If you ever can't find anything or something is running low, again please inform me of the situation.

"Now, Time duty is fairly simple. All that you are required to do is anything you beileve needs to be done. You don't have to worry about feeding today. Their meals are at the same time as ours, so their next meal is the responsibility of the next shift. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask, I will be at my desk writing up next week's schedule. Otherwise, the key any and all locks of and inside the building is hanging from a nail to the right of the door and I shall take my leave."

"Umm...I think I'll be okay."

"Then I shall see you later."

"Okay, see you then."

With Aya gone, Sakura turned to the heavy wooden door in front of her, her heart pounding. '_It's alright. I'm fine. Everything's going to be just fine._' She approached the door and took down the key. '_It's just like any other building with a lock...and key._' She inserted the key into the lock and marvelled at how easy it turned. '_But what did Aya mean by "any and all locks?" Are there more then just this one?_' The memory of her first visit with Syaoran popped into her mind, and she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the image. '_No. It's that bad, it's not that bad-_' She pushed open the door and stepped inside. '-_oh my-_'

The sight before her threw her off-guard, as much as her mind had expected it. At first she couldn't see much because of the dimness inside, that seemed to stretch on without end. The air was thick and suffocating with the smell of unclean bodies, dirt, and terror. As much as every instinct shouted out to her to turn and run away, Sakura forced herself forward, leaving the door open to let in as much light and fresh air as she could manage. She stepped forward as if she was trying to walk-through water, wide-eyed and horrified at what she saw when she looked from side-to-side.

On both sides were cells, from end-to-end, each cell contained five, large, heavy metal rings in the wall. Each ring had four thick chains, each chain had a person on the end, attached to the wrists. Light came from torches set into the iron-grating dividers between the cells and the windows inside each cell, if you could call them windows that is, as each one was barred up and covered with a tarp from the outside.

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of sufficient lighting, Sakura began to make out those behind the bars. The ages varied greatly, from little children barely able to walk, to males her own age, to a few full-grown men. All were covered in dirt and grime, some in what looked disturbingly like dried blood. '_How in the world have they survived like this? They're all so thin! It looks like they've had a meal a day, if that!_ _But, so did he..._'

Stupified she reached the end of the building, and opened the door to let in a cross-breeze. She stumbled outside into the -now too bright- sunlight and took great gulps of fresh air, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She jammed her fist into her mouth and bit down hard to keep everything inside and get herself together. After several moments of slow and steady breathing, her determination and instincts kicked in. She quickly walked back down the aisle and out to the door to the shed. She threw open the door and grabbed as many clean rags and pieces of cloth as she could manage and set them inside. Then she headed back out, grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the well. On her her third and final trip to the shed she grabbed a lantern, lit it, and grabbed the key off the peg as she walked back inside. '_There's twelve cells, six on each side, with nearly twenty males in each. Where do I start?_' She sighed. '_At the beginning I guess._'

Sakura hesitantly walked toward the first cell on her right and inserted the key into the lock, turning it smoothly until she heard the click. She pulled the door open wide, brought in the lantern, bucket, a few rags, and cautiously approached a child who looked to be around five years old, against the nearest wall. She was acutely aware that everyone was staring at her, and the oppressive silence was filled with wariness, hatred, and fear as a couple hundred pairs of eyes bored into her back. She bit her lip nervously, but kneeled down in front of the child, his eyes wide. She reached out a hand to him, the tension in the air rising. The boy began to cry and braced himself for what he felt was the inevitable, but she simply, gently stroked the hair on his head.

The next several moments were tense, but she didn't falter or change her pace. Slowly the boy opened his eyes and looked at her terrified, tears still streaming down his dirt-streaked face. Sakura smiled softly and spoke quietly, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sakura, and I've been assigned to work here today for the next three hours. What's your name?" The boy shook his head fearfully. "That's alright. You don't have to tell me, but I need you to trust me a little okay?" He didn't respond, but nevertheless she rose to her feet and grabbed the lantern, a rag, and set the bucket next to the boy. She dipped the rag in, squeezed it out and turned to the boy again.

She reached out the him, but when he flinched away she drew back and studied him. '_'He's afraid of my touch, just like when I first met..._' A sudden inspiration hit her. She began talking again. "Listen, I'm just going to give you a cleaning, okay? I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to, but I'm asking you to do so now. Because I'm going to trust that _you _won't try and hurt _me_. Does that sound fair?" As she spoke, she looked him right in the eyes, and wide-eyed he slowly nodded his head, the idea of _he_ being able to hurt _her_ incredible. She smiled back. "Alright then."

Sakura reached out and carefully began to scrub off the layers of filth from his arms, being mindful of the tenderness from the manacles around his wrists. As she started, she continued, "If you're uncomfortable at any point, let me know and I won't go any further, okay?" He nodded again, his eyes never leaving her face. Sakura continued to talk as she worked, stopping her cleaning whenever he showed any signs of discomfort, and always asking permission to continue. In this way, it took her awhile to get him all cleaned up, but to her surprise and delight, she finished quicker then she had expected to, and he seemed to trust her more and more rather quickly as well.

She was distinctly aware that any one who could was watching and listening to her intently, but pretended to be oblivious and continued with her work undisturbed. When she finally sat back, she felt satisfied. "There! All done! Thank you for trusting me. It was a big help. We got doe pretty fast because of it. Now, I'll be right back, I need to get new water." She gathered up her rag and the bucket, and began to stand when she heard a small voice say, "Minoru."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she stopped and looked down at the small boy in front of her. This time is was her turn for her eyes to widen in shock as the little boy looked at a male several years older than her, connected on the same chain-loop as him. The male nodded silently, slightly surprised himself, and the little boy turned to her again. He spoke to her quietly, "My name is Minoru. And this is my twin brother, Ryou," he indicated to the a little boy sitting next to him, "and that's my daddy." Sakura stared in amazement at the three for a moment, too stunned to speak.

Once she found her tongue, she smiled and said, "Minoru and Ryou. Those are very nice names. You must love your brother a lot, huh?"

Minoru nodded rapidly, "Uh-huh. And I love daddy a lot too. Do you have a brother and a daddy?"

Sakura's heart missed a beat for the second time that day, and she gingerly kneeled back down. "Yes. I do. I have both an older brother and a daddy."

"Where are they?"

She bit her lip before answering. "I'm not entirely sure. I haven't found them yet."

"What are their names?"

"My brother's name is Touya Kinomoto, and my father's is Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"Oh...Are you from heaven?"

Sakura started at the strange question. "No. Why?"

" 'cause you're really pretty and nice like an angel. Everyone says that angels are pretty and nice to everyone, even boys like me, Ryou, and daddy. And you have wings on your back."

Puzzled, Sakura looked behind her and smiled in understanding. "I don't have wings. It's my favorite white sash tied into a bow."

"Why is it your favorite?" Minoru asked slightly disappointed, but curious.

"One of my best friends made it for me when I turned fifteen; it gives me strength. Although she went a little overboard and made it a bit too long, so I have to tie it into a bow so that it won't drag too far on the ground."

"Oh," he replied not fully understanding, but accepting the answer nevertheless.

"And don't worry, I'm not an angel. I'm as real as you are." She tapped him on the nose playfully, and stood up. "And I need to get some fresh water for your brother. It's his turn for a cleaning." As she walked out of the cell, she heard the two boys conversing.

"The white angel's going to clean me too?"

"Uh-huh."

Sakura felt her heart squeeze in pain and guilt.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope! She's really nice and careful-"

Sakura made it outside before the tears started. As she emptied the dirty water behind the building and as she refilled the bucket, the tears continued to fall. '_How! How could anyone-? They're just children, and yet they're treated like animals! They all are; chained and packed in together like that. I didn't the children...it's terrible. I knew it was bad. I always knew. But I just didn't want see- didn't want to believe- he must think I'm such an idiot. "Tell him my side of the story." "The blunt truth" I said. I'm _such_ an idiot! I was exactly the kind of person my person Mother said the rest of the village was. Oblivious. Blissfully unaware...a complete fool. How can I ever look him in eye again? Any of them..._'

She took in a shuddery breath and dried her face off on her sleeve, and kept her eyes trained to the ground as she walked back inside. As set about cleaning up Ryou, she listened to the twins chatter, her mind focused on what she was doing.

"You'll break...if you keep blaming yourself like that..."

Sakura started at the sound of a new voice on her left. She looked up to find the twins' father studying her. "What?"

"You'll break. We've all felt it ourselves before. We've all seen it. Every once in a great while an open-minded girl like you will come in, but after her abrupt face to reality...well, sooner or later they break; they're delusions gone. They either can't handle it all together and leave, or they don't feel anything, they shut out everything."

"But-"

"-Don't worry. We don't blame _you_ for putting us in here. You're hardly olher than a kid yourself; you must have just turned fifteen."

Sakura flushed at the "kid" remark and replied quietly, studying the ground again, "Yes. It will be two months tomorrow."

He nodded. "I have a request, Miss Angel."

She looked at him embarassed, her cheeks burning. "My name is Sakura. Sakura Amamiya."

He smiled. "I know, but, Miss White Angel, I still have a request."

She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to surpress her reddening cheeks, knowing that he was teasing her. "Yes?" She gave in.

"Please try not to break."

She opened her eyes to find him looking at her in complete seriousness. She managed a small smile. "I'll try...I promise."

She heard the clink of chains moving, and something tugging her sleeve. She looked over to find Ryou tugging on her, and both twins looking at her with identical serious looks on their faces. "Yes?" Sakura asked a little taken-back.

"Miss Angel? You haven't finished me yet."

Sakura broke out into a full smile for the first time that day and chuckled. "You're right. How about I do that now?"

As Sakura made her way around the entire building the tension in the air slowly began to disapperate. The father's and their children began to quietly and hesitantly talk amongst themselves in whispered conversations. By the time her three hours were up, she had just managed to make it around to all the children, their father's insisting that they could wait. It took her by surprise they accepted her help and trusted her so readily, but as Taro, the twin's father, told her all the men in there had a child to look after. Any help, no matter how small was taken in full-gratitude, no matter who gave it.

She left Midday when her time was up, but not before receiving a hug from both Minoru and Ryou. She promised them that she would return as soon as she could. As she walked out the door, after sure that everything was left as she had found it, she stopped and looked at the other two barracks. Directly in front of her was the oldest barrack. '_Nightfall, the place where the men who've had a child do nothing, but wait. My father and brother are there. And.._' her gaze shifted to the left as she focused on the last barrack, '_the Afternoon, where _he's _being held...Syaoran..._' An image of her kissing him gently on the cheek flooded her mind, as she felt the now-familiar blush rise on her cheeks.

A small breeze blew past her and into the open doorwaybehind her, rustling her hair and clothes slightly. The breeze was strong enough to pick-up the light fabric of her sash and bow, and trail it out behind her like a pair of graceful wings. As she gently shut and locked the door behind her, the nickname "White Angel" became eternally engraved upon the bright, emerald-eyed girl named Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** I hoped you enjoyed the extra-long chapter. I have the rest of the story mapped out, but if anyone has any ideas to add, I'd be glad look at them. Until next chapter! MidnightRosebud 


	11. HiStory

**Author's Notes:** Again, I appreciate all of your continuous support and incredible show of patience in my updating. I have reached over 150 reviews, and I just about had a heart attack when I discovered it too! Thank you to all of you who have left a review, and a thank you to everyone who is reading this story as well. I feel so elated at the fact that people actually want to read my fanfic. Well, enough of my babble. Enjoy Chapter 10! Constructive Critisism is always welcome!

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura of her characters, but I do claim rights to this story, the plot, and her own characters.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: HiStory**

'_How can I face him after what I've said? I could never have imagined how low we have stooped, just because they were different. Just because they were males. I'm so lost. I understand why the village acts the way they do because I was taught the same thing, the same way. Over and over again, for as long as anyone can remember we've been taught that males were different from us. They have always been evil, monsters. Since were born we've been told of how, in the past, they used to force themselves on helpless women, abuse them, and ultimately kill them in the end. Eventually, the women grew tired of living in fear and took matters into their own hands. They revolted and punished the evil men who had shamed them and hurt their daughters. _

_'That's how it all started; the first clan of matriarchs, our main clan, hundreds of years ago. The blood of those women still flow in our veins, and even now I can't condem them for what those men did to them back then. It still feels right that those horrid men got what they deserved. I'm proud to be a descendant of them, women who stood up for themselves because they knew it was right. But now...,'_ Sakura rolled over in her bed to stare at the well in the dark. Dawn was a couple of hours away, but she couldn't sleep. In fact, she hadn't slept at all after everything that she had been forced to face in Midday the day before. No matter how hard she had tried, her thoughts wouldn't give her rest. After several moments, Sakura gave up her futile efforts with a sigh, and descended from her bunk. As silently as she could she dressed in the dark, her thoughts still swirling.

'_Duty again today; it's been a week already. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?_' Sakura's heart beat faster with every question. '_No. I have to calm down. There's no use panicking right now. I hace time a couple of hours to think about that bedore they even take me to the cabin, and then I have the whole trip there too. I'll be fine. I will...I hope..'_

Feeling only slightly better, Sakura headed out through the door leading into the office. "Good morning Aya!" Sakura said cheerfully when she spotted the hazel-eyed woman behind her desk.

Aya looked up from the papers she was currently working on, "Good morning. You're up earlier than usual today."

"Couldn't sleep."

"There is no need to be concerened, it will be different from before, but I guarantee that everything is the same as the cabins."

Sakura looked at the woman before her, lost. "What will be the same?"

"Your duty, of course."

"Why would it be different than before? Has something happened? Is everything alright?" Sakura felt herself beginning to worry.

"No one has told you?"

"Told me what?" Sakura was struggling to keep feeling of her speeding heart-rate from her voice.

"Once you become a Guardian, you are no longer taken to a cabin. All 'duty' is performed here."

"Here?"

"Yes," Aya nodded to a door on her left that Sakura had never paid much attention to before. "There is an entire underground area built underneath this building and the adjoining kitchen as well. The area is only accessible throught that door. He is there now, and awaiting your prescence. If you would like to go early, I will take you there."

"He?"

"Yes, your partner." Aya rifled through a few papers on her desk and read off one. "...B1RE, Syaoran, is his name if I'm correct?"

Sakura stared at Aya, at a loss for words for a moment. "Y-yes. That's him," Sakura managed when she had found her voice again.

"Right. So, shall I take you now?"

"A-alright," Sakura stammered out, her mind trying to wrap around this new information. '_But I haven't figured out what I'm going to say yet. This is so quick. Can I do this?_'

Aya stared at Sakura unblinkingly, her face as expressionless as usual. "If you are not ready you may wait until the appointed time."

Sakura surpressed her panic and doubts, and gave Aya a smile. "No, it's okay. I can go now. I was just caught off-guard a bit. I'm fine, really."

Aya nodded. "Then let us proceed. Please follow me, and do not not touch anything."

"Okay."

Aya stood-up from her desk and walked through the door she had indicated to before. Sakura took a deep breath and followed. '_Stop acting like an idiot. You're being ridiculous,'_ Sakura scolded herself, as she walked through the doorway to come face-to-face with another door set in a wall. She looked to her left to find Aya lighting a lantern.

"Is this the door?" Sakura asked, curious.

Aya answered without averting her eyes from her task. "No. That is where Lady Fuyu stays when she visits. No one is to enter it without permission. We will be heading down the hallway here."

Sakura glanced at the door again, wondering what was on the other side. "Oh." A sudden light erupted from her left, and she turned to see holding the now-lit lantern and watching her.

"This way," Aya said abruptly as she turned and headed down the dark hallway.

Sakura followed closely behind watching the shadows flee from the approaching light before them. As Aya made a sudden turn to the right, Sakura caught the sight of another door on her left. "What's-"

"-it's the male entrance."

Sakura was taken a-back by the abrupt explanation, wondering is she had done or said something wrong. "Oh, right." She followed Aya around another right corner and found herself in front of a set of wide wooden stairs leading down into the immense darkness. The stairs looked like four people could walk side-by-side without any difficulty, and like they were used frequently. When Aya didn't show any hesitation, Sakura descended the stairs next to her.

"I apologize."

Sakura looked over at Aya, who kept her eye-sight forward. "For what?"

"Going down here...is difficult. For many. I apologize."

Sakura puzzled over what the impassive girl could mean as they traveled the short distance of twenty steps, and with each step the temperature dropped and a disturbing stillness enveloped them. Sakura drew closer to the warmth and safety of the lantern as she strained to see beyond the darkness, aware of the faintest sounds. Their footsteps seemed to echo off all the surfaces, and even the flame seemed to whisper too loud in it's container.

At the bottom Aya turned left, but not before the glow of light passed over a set of double-doors further down the hall. The sight of them seemed to fill her whole line of sight, and an eerie feeling washed over her. The sense of forboding made every instinct scream at her to turn and run away as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Aya...," Sakura's voice wavered.

Aya kept her eyes firmly in front of her, and answered slightly tense herself, "I know. Just don't look at it, and don't ask questions. We're almost there."

With a concious effort Sakura tore herself away and continued after Aya. Very suddenly she found herself in another hall, and stopped in front of a door on her left. As Aya lit a lantern hanging in front of the door and another on the floor, she explainedn without prompt. "This is your room for the day. There is another next to it, on our right, and two directly across from them. The inner design is the same as the cabins, more or less, and the lantern outside is to ensure that you will not be interrupted. I will collect you when your day is done. Until then, I shall take my leave."

Sakura anxiously watched the fading light of Aya's lantern, and her form being swallowed up by the darkness disappear before picking up the light lef on the ground and hesitantly opening the door. She quietly shut the door with a click behind her, and proceeded toward the table against the wall, keenly aware of the feeling of another presence in the room. Sure enough everything was there; she gathered her usual supplies and reached for the key, aware the her every movement was being listened to.

'_I can do this. I can do this,'_ Sakura chanted to herseld as she placed everything on the ground and walked toward her partners form on the back wall. '_I can do this. I'll be fine. I can handle this,'_ she repeated as she unlocked his chains, both the wrist and ankle cuffs, and helped ease him against the wall. '_See? Your fine, you can do this. No problem.'_ She continued to remove his gag as her heart pumped faster, but she kept her hands steady. She let the gag fall and started on the blindfold. '_You can do this. You can do this-,'_ as the blindfold fell away she caught a pair of amber eyes staring right into hers, '-_I can't do this.'_ Sakura's face flushed and she vividly recalled all the events from the last week, from her kiss to the moment she walked in the door. In a panic she dropped her gaze and turned toward her supplies.

"You didn't ask."

Sakura's heart jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, but didn't face him. "What?"

"You always ask before you do anything. You haven't asked anything yet."

Sakura's face flushed again in realization. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...everything. Absolutely everything." Her voice dropped nearly to a whisper. "I never thought- never allowed myself to imagine what was really going on. I- we- everyone in the village- always suspected that we never really knew, but most of us didn't care about knowing the truth. It was all so peaceful, almost like a dream, when I think back on it. Our "duty" has never been a big deal to most. You just do what your told, and usually it's done and over with in a matter of a few visits. It was always just a passing thought, a distant memory...

"I had Time yesterday, at Midday. It changed everything. They're just children..." Tears formed and slowly rolled down her face as she recalled the horrid memories of the day before, "...pure, innocent, terrified children, and I didn't know what to do...what to say. When I think about when they must endure everyday, I feel sick. I feel so...unclean, like a stain I'll never be able to scrub away. And all I keep thinking about is every word I ever said to you. How much it must have hurt...how stupid I must have sounded...how entirely ignorant...just like everyone else..."

"...when I was seven years-old, "Syaoran began toward Sakura's back, "my village was attacked. Meiling and I watched as one-by-one everyone we had ever known was killed, trying to protect each other. It was chaos. Fire, the smell of blood, and the clash of weapons were everywhere. My father and mother were slain in front of my eyes as they tried to protect my older sisters, Meiling, and I. In desperation my sisters pushed the two of us away, ordering us to protect each other. Meiling dragged me away, crying, as I fought to get back to them.

"We waited out the night, hidden, as the sounds of people dying filled the air. At dawn, when everything had quieted down, we crept back to our village. Not a single trace of who had attacked us was left behind, but the bodies of my villagers carpeted the ground. We buried who we could, starting with our family; I found them, all of their bodies. We never got to finish, however, as we were suddenly attacked again, and Meiling and I had to run for our lives. We managed to avoid their grasp for two whole days. On the third morning we stumbled upon your village, seeking help, but the people here sezied us instead.

"Our attackers must have given-up when they saw where we had run to, figuring we'd be off worse then dead soon anyways. Meiling and I tried to fight them off, but we hadn't ate, drank, or slept much in the last three days at that point, and we didn't have the strength or energy to put up a good enough struggle. We didn't understand anything anyone said, and more women arrived until it was chaos all over again. At that moment, three new women arrived and seemed to be trying to help. One looked older than us by only a few years, and she tried to speak to us, but she didn't help much. She couldn't."

Sakura listened silently, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks, leaving wet stains on her clothes and the packed earth beneath them.

"Another woman came and spoke firmly and with authority. We could tell she was in charge before she even addressed us; she held herself so proudly over everyone else. My captors shifted me to get a better view of her, and in that instance I locked eyes with a wide, emerald-eyed girl. She seemed to be about my own age and held my gaze with a look of confusion, curiousity, innocence, and pride. In the next instant I was busy trying to listen to the youngest of the women before me, as she translated. In the end, Meiling and I agreed to co-operate, but not before she promised she would "save me," even though we both knew it would be impossible for years to come, if ever."

As Syaoran relayed his story, Sakura recalled her own memories of that first day, when had first begun to question everything around her. She knew what was coming next and felt half-afraid, half-anxious to hear it.

"From there I was dragged into the Midday barracks and locked in next to many other males. By then I was completely drained and exhausted and I slumped into unconciousness for the next few days. When I awoke, I found a pair of dark-brown eyes watching over me. They belonged to a light-brown haired father and his dark-brown haired son, chained on the same peg as me. I panicked at first, unsure of where I was, but it only made me more disorientated. The father frowned in concern as he tried to get me to relax. He tried talking to me, but I couldn't understand a word he said. His son spoke to him and several others in the cell as well. They seemed to come to an agreement on something. When the father noticed me studying all of them closely, he simply smiled at me calmly. At the time I only glared back like I blamed all of them for the state I was in, but that never stopped them. Later I would discover that they had agreed to watch over me.

"As the weeks went by I kept trying to escape anyway I could, and I was constantly being punished for my actions. At first the women who were in charge looked on it as a kind of joke, but when I never relented it became more of a nusciance and the punishments became harsher. The others around me tried to stop me at first, but one-by-one the gave up. Through it all, only the father and son didn't give-up on me, and kept looking after me. With the months that followed they slowly taught me their language, usually during the times when I was healing and couldn't move after my last retaliation, "a hint of amusement laced his voice in rememberance, before becoming serious again, but as quiet as ever.

"I met some of the others in our cell, the sons more than their fathers. The first was a black-haired, navy-eyed boy who introduced himself as Eriol Hirigazawa."

Sakura felt her eyes widen, and her heart pump faster in recognition. '_That's Tomoyo's...'_

"The next one had brown hair and eyes, and introduced himself as Takashi Yamazaki."

Sakura slowly turned around to face Syaoran again in a sort of horrified astonishment.

"Between the two of them they introduced me to Kumori Niwa, a quiet, gray-eyed person, Yoshiyuki Terada who had come from "the outside" like me, and Rae the "tough one" as he called himself. Eventually I even learned the names of the father and son who watched over me too."

Sakura braced herself and bit her lip in nervous anticipation, hardly daring to breathe.

"They introduced themselves as Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto." Syaoran shifted his gaze to look right into Sakura's, his expression unreadable.

Her heart skipped a beat as fresh, hot tears steadily rolled down her cheeks, and she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground. '_I knew it...'_

Syaoran continued unfaltering. "Once I began to understand, I started to question everything. Why was I here? What was going on? Why were we being enslaved? But all I recieved in reply was silence, a cautious warning not to ask questions, or a statement of "that's just the way things are." But I wasn't satisfied with those answers, and I continued to fight. I was always rebeling, constantly retaliating. Pretty soon it was more uncommon for me to not be injured for punishment, but I couldn't stop. Watching everyone just accept their role and the terrible conditions we lived in fueled me on. The constant pang of hunger, dehydration, disease, and lack of care, I grew used to, but I couldn't stand to see others being hurt for nothing. For simply breathing, simply living.

"As time passed I recieved two bands around my arm to mark who I was; my name stripped away and an identification given to me in its place. I heard the horror stories of what the females would do to us once we left Midday. I kept fighting. Soon Touya turned fourteen, and both he and his father had to leave. The former to Afternoon and the latter to Nightfall. A few years later Eriol left, the Yamazaki, and next was my turn. I struggled and fought against them the whole way there. Everyone else soon followed; it was a new place, but exactly the same. When we entered we were informed of the "duty" was would have to perform, the duty to ensure our lives, if only for a certain amount of time.

"I continued to fight as others around me lost their will. When you live like we do, you learn how to turn everything off. You tune-out so that your mind isn't concious of the pain your body recieves. It's the only way to live, to survive in there. They lost the shine in their eyes, the look of being alive, as if they had slipped into a coma. Touya was different. I saw the change in him the very day after his first visit. He seemed to be holding a secret inside, one that made him want to live life in peace and contentment. I didn't understand, and it didn't last. Two years later I witnessed him look so full of pride when it was announced that his partner had given birth to a girl, but the incredible look of pain and loss echoed out from behind his smile. Soon after, her too was moved to Nightfall.

"Many of us began to dread the day of out duty, but it came wether we were ready or not. The stories they brought back came as no surprise to us by that time, and even more succumed to their dull eyes. But, to our surprise, Takashi came back with a story that sounded like a dream. The dream, we knew, was a miracle and something the rest of us would never experience. But then Terada, Eriol, Kumori, and even Rae came back with similiar stories. We began to wonder if those females were sisters, but the new bands proved us wrong. These females created a stir among all of us, but we were smart enough to keep quiet about it. Why ruin it? A few of us had a chance to live a different life than the one we all expected. Of course, Rae suspected it all to be a trick to lower our defenses, and he swore to fight-off the female he was assigned to. He's still wary even now, everyone is, I mean, you always wake-up from the dream, right?

"I was the last of us to go. The whole way there I fought against them. Being bound, gagged, and blinded was like a cruel joke. It's like we're the one's who are a danger to others, despite the fact that we're all kept so weak it nearly kills you to miss a meal, since they're so infrequent. Of course, I was punished for putting up a struggle, but it had never stopped me before. I waited in the dark for several hours, as we're always put off _their_ hands as soon as possible, " Syaoran spat out. "Then I heard the door open and I braced myself for what I knew was coming."

Sakura herself tensed for what she knew was coming. '_He has every right to criticize and berate me. I deserve all of it...'_

"But too my surprise, I too would get to experience the dream."

Sakura looked up in confusion and surprise of her own to find Syaoran looking at the ground now, staring at something only he could see. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

"I heard some moving around, but it was hard to discern what. The movements were so quick and light, almost silent, but they moved steadily toward me. With the footsteps came the warmth and brightness of a light. The footsteps retreated as the light stayed, though at the sound of metal connectiong with the ground I flinched. I cursed myself as the footsteps moved closer, sure that I was going to be hit now for showing weakness. When I felt fingers near my face I reacted in the only way I knew how, and tried to fight off the person near me. Half-afraid of what was going to happen next. The person fell to the ground, and I felt a small bit of satisfaction until the person reacted.

"A feminine voice scolded me in my own language, and I was thrown off-guard. My thoughts filling with memories of Meiling. I was sure I had just imagined it though, so I waited for her to speak again to prove myself right. She mumbled something to herself, and then repeated herself in her own language, calmer this time, and I felt both relief and disappointment. She moved closer again, and again I reacted out of instinct. She backed away and yelled out at me startled. I waited, unsure of what was going to happen next, and felt dread fill my stomach when I heard her moving around again. I jumped at the sound of a slap, but to my surprise, it wasn't aimed at me and instead she began talking. She spoke of taking care of injuries and removing chains. I couldn't respond, I was having a hard time convincing myself that I wasn't dreaming. I was so lost in my thoughts that when I was released I was caught off-balance and fell.

"The sudden contact with another person, let alone a female, left me frozen in shock, but at the sound of her voice I tried to wrench myself away, as if scalded. I couldn't manuver well, but she was quick to help. She released me wrists from their bondage, something I hadn't felt in the last ten years of my life. They felt to light. And she continued to surprise me. She scrubbed off the layers of filth that had collected on all of us over the years. She was gentle and careful. She halted when I wanted her to, and never stopped asking persmission. I felt the cool ointment of healer's balm since I was seven, and the calming flow of her voice. When she finished, she kept her distance and continued to talk.

"Over the next eight weeks she continued to clean, to heal, and to talk. I became entranced in her story. Without even realizing it I began to live for that one day of the week. I calmed down and stopped fighting because she seemed happier when I was better. I became so comfortable around her that I would relax into my first, truly-unguarded sleeps since I had first arrived here.

"I learned about her name, her family, her friends, her life, her thoughts, and her genuine personality. I came to trust her and depend on her voice to remind me that not everything in my life had gone wrong. Finally, we met face-to-face, and I discovered that her eyes were as captivating as her voice, and that they held the came purity, curiousity, and innocence that they had all those years ago. She asked me my story and I was at a loss as to how or where I would begin. How could I compare to what she had given me?

"I heard about her first day of Time, and knew she had been shaken. I didn't want her to know the bitter reality, but she plunged into it was her same brave smile and a helping hand. Word about her spread quickly from barrack to barrack, everyone was stunned in amazement and disbelief. We all knew she had been hit hard by what she had experienced, but knew that there was worse to come, and we all wonder if she will be able to handle it without breaking...

"Well? Miss White Angel? What do you think?"

Sakura opened her eyes to find him looking back at hers. A blush spread over her face. "Thank you," Sakura said quietly, her heart pounding in her chest, "but I'm not an angel."

"You're constantly helping me and the rest of us, against all your beliefs. You even removed all the chains today, something that happens very rarely for us. It's like a miracle. Why else would you do it if you weren't an angel?"

"I did it because I wanted you to know that females here aren't all the same, just like all of you aren't the same. And I did it because I wanted to. As for those, "Sakura shot the chains a look of disgust, "they're horrid and I wish I could never see them on _anyone_ ever again."

"Exactly," Syaoran said as a hint of a smile reached his face.

"You know...this morning, I was thinking about my clan's beginnings. How the matriarchy first started and I realized something. We're exactly like those horrid men who made their women's lifes a living hell. We're exactly the same, worse when I really think about it, and the thought horrifies me."

"You're not all the same. Look at your friends, your mother, yourself."

"But everyone else?...It makes me sick to imagine the terror all of you live through each day, and what I'm doing can never be enough to fix all the damage."

"It's a start though, right?"

"I suppose so..." Sakura stared at her hands in her lap.

She looked so forlorn and despondent that Syaoran had the sudden urge to hold her close and steal her pain away. Tenatively he reached out and embraced her. "Then whay are you still crying?"

Sakura didn't make a move to shift herself away as she replied, "How can I not?" Her heart raced and she felt the heat emanating off her face, but she felt strangely content. '_What's wrong with me? I feel...different. I should be pulling away, but my body won't listen.'_ Before she knew it he released her, and before she could meet his eyes she caught sight of his wrists. "I need to take care of those," she said as she reached for her medicinal supplies. "Wrists and ankles are so sensitive; they're rubbed raw so easily." She stopped at the sound of chuckling, and looked to find Syaoran smiling at her. "What?" she asked, flushing.

"You did it again."

"Did what?"

"You're more concerned about me than yourself."

"Well, your hurt," Sakura protested.

"And _you've _stopped crying."

"And you smiled and laughed."

They both met each other's eyes and a smile graced their faces, as a comfortable air filled the air between them.

----------

When it was time for her to leave, Sakura again waited to put the pieces of cloth on last.

"I'm telling Aya that I don't want to be under Heaven anymore, and I have a feeling that I won't be under too many positions under Earth for much longer either. And, well, I may be at Afternoon by the end of the week if all goes well in Midday over the next few days." Sakura looked up into Syaoran's face, when he nodded, she returned it with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she finished tying the knots on his blindfold.

"I know..."

With the tying of the last knot, Sakura quietly exited the room, aware of his prescence, lost in the darkness.


	12. Neither Seen Nor Heard

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry, I never intended it to be so long in-between chapters. The weeks just flew by too incredibly fast and I stared in horror when I discovered the last time I had updated. I deserve any and all comments of rage for the gap between chapter ten and eleven, so feel free to respond so. However, before you do, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! Until Next time! Constructive critisism is always welcome.

_Disclaimer: I, unforunately, do not own CardCaptor Sakura, but I do claim rights to my own stories and their characters._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 11:** Neither Seen nor Heard 

True to her word Sakura informed Aya that she would prefer not to work under Heaven anymore that very evening. With Aya's consent, Sakura was given more jobs under Earth and Hell for the following week until her week consisted of an even amount of both.

"Let's see," Sakura traced her finger down the list of positions on her schedule, early the next morning. "Looks like I have Kitchen, Midday, Kitchen again, Gate duty, Defender, and finally...," Sakura smiled quietly to herself,"...Afternoon. Well, this guarantees to be an interesting week. I probably should have told Aya to just forget about the Earth positions too, but I feel like I need to check them all out at least once."

'_Kitchen duty today. That's always good for keeping me occupied. I wonder how Chiharu is doing? I wonder if she'll be surprised at me being there today.'_ Sakrua smiled. '_No better time then the present to find out, right?_' Sakura thought as she headed out a side door and into the bustling kitchen area.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're here early! Can you work on the other half of these potatoes for me?" A rushed Chiharu asked the moment Sakura stepped in the door.

"Chiharu? How did you know I was coming?" Sakura asked as she obediantly washed her hands, and then proceeded to peel the hill of potatoes left on the table.

"What? Oh! I requested your help from Aya. I hope you don't mind, but a couple of the girls who helps me out has been sick the last few days, and things have gotten a little haywire around here."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be glad to help, just tell me what to do."

"Thanks Sakura, you're a lifesaver," Chiharu rushed out in gratitude as she hurried from one end of the kitchen to the other, skillfully dodging the other women and various cooking supplies in the process.

'_She certainly adjusted to this place quickly,'_ Sakura thought as she watched Chiharu grab want she needed and head back over toward Sakura.

"Pathetic really. I just don't understand...It's not like it's difficult...lazy little..."

"Chiharu? Is everything alright, you're mumbling..."

Chiharu glanced around quickly before dropping her voice slightly. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"About what?"

"Well...," Chiharu searched Sakura's face. "You'd understand better than any of them...it's just that, well, I'm usually left to make the meals for Time."

Sakura's jaw dropped for a second as she stared at her friend in astonishment, but managed to keep her voice low from either instinct or shock. "All three of them?!"

Chiharu sighed. "Yes. When I first got here an argument broke out over who's turn it was to cook for Time, until a few of them reluctantly agreed to do so. I didn't really understand at first. I thought it was like fighting over a chore with a sibling every once in awhile, you know? Like washing your clothes, or putting away your bed, and so I dismissed. But it kept happening around every single meal, and I couldn't help but be appalled. I mean, this isn't something like if you forget to sweep the floor every now and then, this is _feeding_ hungry people. What do they want the males to do, starve to death?"

A shadow crossed Sakura's face as she looked down at her hands as they mechanically peeled. "Actually, Chiharu, many of them probably wish that."

"What?!"

"The males aren't human to them. Don't you remember? It's what we were taught-"

"-I know that, but it's not like we actually believed it, and once you meet them-"

"-the thing is, they probably never met their partner. They did their duty and got out, you know that. Even those who work in Time feel the same way. Most of them skip out on their duty, and those who don't...Chiharu, most of the women here see males as nuiscances that would be better off dead, so that they don't have to deal with them. To them, they're "degrading" themselves if they're anymore involved then they have to be...But, look on the bright side, it sounds like you've found a couple of assitants who are willing to help you out, right?"

Chiharu, who's expression had been one of reluctant understanding now turned to one of bitterness. "Grudgingly, but since I agreed to take over most of the duty myself, things have gone a lot smoother. They're less argument now, anyway."

"How many meals are you able to get out on your own like this?" Sakura asked, curiously.

Chiharu avoided Sakura's eyes in shame as she muttered out, "Usually, I can get out an entire meal for them all in one day."

"One full meal?"

Chiharu nodded. "Yes. I feel horrid because I can't do more than that, and I know they're all depending on me, but..."

Sakura quickly gave her anguished friend a hug, careful to keep the potatoe and peeler away from her in the process. "It's not your fault. They'll understand. And it's one full meal, right? Not just stale bread and water from the well. That's an accomplishment in of itself."

Her faced still filled with guilt, Chiharu replied, "Don't compliment me just yet. It's not really a fitting meal, usually varieties of soups, and other things that can be made in mass quantities quickly. But, yes, there's fresh bread and water, and I suppose the soup can be filling...but it's not enough! We get to eat three times a day, and in-between bits if we're hungry and they only get one-"

"-It's more than they normally get."

Chiharu stopped short in her ranting. "How do you know that?"

"I've worked in Time once before, and they told me."

"Have you seen anyone? Any of our partners?"

"Not yet, but by the end of the week I'll be in Afternoon."

"...I see...Hey, Sakura? Could you do me a favor? It's really selfish of me, but...could you come help out in the kitchen again?"

Sakura smiled. "I'll come any free moment I can. It won't be easy, feeding three barracks on our own, but we'll try our best, right?"

Chiharu smiled back. "Right. And once we figure out some new tricks, we'll be able to increase meals, and we'll just continue from there!"

"Exactly! So let's get started!" The two girls smiled broadly at each other before continuing at their work with all the speed they could muster.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Out of curiousity, just how often are they usually fed?"

Sakura hesitated for a second before replying, "...twice in three days, if they're lucky, and it's usually nothing more than enough to merely exist on."

A look of firm determination settled on Chiharu's face as she agressively attacked a bright, healthy carrot.

----------

The following day, Sakura dragged herself out of bed, her arms feeling like dead-weights. '_It's amazing what an entire day of working in the kitchen can do to your arms. Ow, they feel like they're covered in bruises. This won't be fun. But we did manage to make a dinner and part of another meal, last night, that's something, right? Hmm...what do I have scheduled for today?' _

"Drat it!" Sakura hissed out, fully awake now. '_I'm in Midday today and I overslept! Thankfully that's not until noon, but I need to move!'_ Sakura hurridly dressed and prepared herself for the day, while attempting to ignore her protesting muscles. '_You'd think that training practically since birth would make your arms ready for an all day job in a kitchen, but no your arms want to act like they've never done anything in their life!'_

She rushed through a late breakfast, and quickly proceeded toward the barrack. As she drew closer, Sakura slowed her pace as she spotted another girl standing outside the door with a giant container and cart. '_I must be in time for the noon meal. Why is she just standing there?_'

Sakura had slowed herself down to an even, walking pace by the time she had reached the girl, and asked casually, "Are you here to serve them their meal?"

The girl looked surprised to see Sakura. "I've never seen a guardian actually show up to their Time duty on my shift before, you're a first. Are you new?"

"I've heard, and yes, I am. If you don't mind me asking, why are you just standing out here?"

"It's their third meal in three days." The girl stated as a fact.

Sakura puzzled over her meaning, and was about to inquire as to what the girl met when her memory kicked in. She remembered being told about the "third meal in three days" tradition that a female had started a long time ago. For males, two meals in three days seemed efficient to the females, and anything after that was excessive. On the rare occasion that enough was left over for a third "meal," in three days, a certain cruel joke was pulled. The meal would be served out and then placed just out of reach of any possible hands of the males. The meal was then left there overnight until the next day when it would then be pushed within reach to begin the next set of three days. In-between that time, however, was pure torture for the starving. Their food was actually there; they could see it, smell it, practically taste it, but never touch it. And they would have to sit in agony for the next twenty-four hours, merely observing the only thing keeping them alive.

Sakura had been horrified when she had heard this bit of news, and had sworn to herself that it would never happen in front of her. Now, studying the girls' face, Sakura gave the girl an out. "Would you like me to take the job of your hands?"

Sakura could read the thoughts crossing the girls face as she weighed her options. She could give this new guardian the job, and be free of even having to even enter the building, or she could have her fun. The contest didn't seem to carry much weight as the girl smirked and said, "Have fun," as she walked away as rapidly as she could. Sakura herself, breathed a huge sigh of relief as she grabbed the key, opened the doors and wheeled the cart in.

Needless to say, the males in Midday were pleasantly surprised to not only recieve a third meal in three days, but a filling one at that, and to top it all off, their "White Angel" was the one ensuring that they got it. When Sakura had made sure that they were all served, she set about her usual task of cleaning and healing, and helping those who need it.

As Sakura worked on Minoru and Ryou, she listened to the two talk.

"That was really good, huh Ryou?"

"Uh-huh. My tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

"Did you make it, Miss Angel?"

Sakura smiled at the boys. "Sorry, I only helped. My friend was the one who really made it. And it seems like she finished it all by herself too."

"You mean there's another angel here?" Ryou's eyes grew wide at his brother's question.

Sakura's smile grew wider. "Yes, she's just like an angel, isn't she?"

The two boys looked at each other in excitement, and Sakura found it difficult to stop smiling. '_They're so adorable.'_

"What's her name?" Sakura looked over toward the boys' father, Taro.

"Her name is Chiharu. Chiharu Mihara."

"Is she a good friend of yours? One of many; we've all known each other since birth."

"She must be one of the six who have created a stir in Afternoon, you being the sixth one."

Sakura looked at Taro, slightly taken a-back. "You mean, you've heard of us, even here?"

Taro smiled slightly. "Word travles fast amongst the three barracks. Especially news like this."

"How does that happen?"

Taro searched her face for a moment before responding, "Just trust me. It does."

Sakura nodded, slightly disappointed."Alright."

As Sakura finished cleaning up, and preparing to leave she puzzled over Taro's explination, or lack thereof. She continued to think about it, until her mind was in knots and she decided to put aside for now, trusting them to tell her eventually. When she had finished and locked the door behind her, Sakura headed straight to the kitchen to aid Chiharu again, and share in the joy of telling her how pleased everyone had been with meals. The two girls worked hard at their preparations, along with the relutant help of a few others, and continued the same thing the next day, so that by the time that half the week had gone by, Sakura was looking forward to guarding the gate.

'_Finally, a day to take it a bit easier. Now, instead of working out my arms all day long, I get to stand.'_ Sakura groaned inwardly at the thought. '_But, I can look on the bright side, now my entire body will be stiff and sore; everything will equal out.'_

When she had arrived at the station, she was instructed to guard over the men's gate, and took up her stance there. It was a simple job of merely opening and closing the gates, and ensuring that everything ran smoothly. However, she soon realized that this job was like nearly all the others out of Heaven, terrible and cruel. Sakura was forced to watch the Defenders lead the males away to their "duty," in chains. And with the chains being short, their steps had to be short and quicktoo, which wasn't easy for quite a few of them to manage. The males also wore no gags at this point, so any cry of pain could be heard, and every expression seen, by everyone but themselves.

Sakura quickly grew ashamed of just standing there and watching, but there wasn't anything she could do, but clench her fists in anger, and hide them from sight. Her heart jolted occasionally when a few stumbled, afraid of what might happen to them if one were to actually fall. And then suddenly, as she watched, one did fall.

Sakura's heartbeat pounded in her ears as she watched, in what felt like slowmotion, one of the males fall to the ground after tripping on his chains. He immediately began to try and stand, but a combination of disorientation, panic, and tangled chains were making things extremely difficult for him. His Defenders, growing tired of watching in amusement, poised to strike him to hurry him along.

Looking back later, Sakura never could recall even leaving her post, but she found herself suddenly caught in-between the two, and asking the Defenders to "Stop." The Defenders halted in surprise, having never seen anyone interfer before, and allowed Sakura to help, more out of shock then anything. Sakura immediately seized her chance reached out toward the male.

"It's alright. Hold on, let me help. You're chains are all tangled up here, it's not your fault you couldn't stand." She helped untangle the mess and offered her hand to help him stand and stable himself again. When he was steady, she moved to release him, but not before she felt him squeeze her hand lightly, catching her attention once more.

"...thank you..," he whispered for only her to here before being lead away again.

Sakura was smart enough to show anything on her face, but inside her heart panged in guilt as she watched the trio round the corner and disappear from sight.

----------

Glad to be away from the sickening display of only being able to watch the day before, Sakura now recieved her chance to be one of the Defenders the very next morning. Unlike a Protector, Sakura had to awaken even earlier than normal to begin her job, as the Defenders had to station the males before daybreak. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem for Sakura, but the week was starting to catch up with her, and her body seemed stiffer than ever after having to stand all day the day before. Nevertheless, Sakura dragged herself out of bed for the third time that week, dressed in the semi-darness, and met her co-Defender outside the entrance of the Afternoon barrack.

The two didn't introduce themselves, or exchange words, but merely acknowleged the others presence with a nod, both knowing that Sakura proably wouldn't be there for longer than just the day. The other defender entered the barrack and brought out their first male, on her own, as only one of them was really required. Together they marched their male out through the gates and along the paths in the forests.

Their male was very quiet and calm, doing whatever was asked of him, and never responding or troubling them in any way, in return. When they reached the cabin, Sakura held the light, as her co-Defender locked him in place. Sakura herself avoided watching the scence, filling sick at the thought that she was participating in this any form. As the day continued on, and both girls walked males to and from their barracks and cabins they had little trouble with any of the males. Most were compliant and quiet, with hardly an expression gracing their face.

By the end of the day, Sakura's legs may have felt better from the stretching they had recieved, but she couldn't seem to scrub away the feeling of guilt riddled throught her skin. Her last day was to take place in Afternoon, and after what she had witnessed, she began to question if she was ready. She had been told before that the males become less "alive" the further along in barracks they moved, but she hadn't really been prepared for the small doage of what she had recieved over the last couple days.

It was one thing to be standing high upon walls and observing everything from a distance, or to be surrounded by children who could be so full of life, simply because of the innocence of their youth. Yet, even their fathers had more life in them, then those from the Afternoon and Nightfall that she had helped her the other Defender retrieve. Tomorrow, she would be face-to-face with it all once more.

'_He was right. There is worse to come. And the only question left is if I can handle it all of not? But, after this, it can't possibly get any worse can it? After I get through Afternoon and Nightfall, I will have seen the worst of it_, _right?'_ Sakura took a deep, calming breath. '_Right. Then I can figure out what to do, once I see the bottom. After that, I can only move everything upwards again.'_

----------

A bundle of nerves the next morning, but feeling more awake then she had the last couple of days, Sakura headed toward the Afternoon barrack, to take the last shift for the day. When she arrived, she was surprised to see the previous guard outside, and washing off with the well water. Curious, Sakura questioned the girl about what she was doing.

"Scrubbing the flith off of me of course," the girl replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was forced to get my hands dirty today, and I felt so disgusting afterwards that I couldn't wait until I was back in the sleeping quarters to wash."

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked, slightly disturbed by the girls explanation.

"There was a problem to be dealt with today. But actually, it's normal in here, well from some of them. Of course, once they learn their place they quiet down a bit, but there are always the stubborn ones to be dealt with."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

The fellow Gaurdian continued, "I'm surprised to see you here. It's not all that uncommon for us to skip-out on our Time duty. Is it your first day?"

"In Afternoon, but I've done Midday a couple of times before."

"Ahhh, I see. That's why you're here on time. But let me give you some advice, stay alert. Unlike in Midday and Nightfall, some of _them_ in Afternoon don't know they're place. Be sure to remind them of it."

Sakura didn't respond as the girl turned to leave, with those last few words. She simply eyed the girl in uncertainty, as anxiety built up in her chest. '_A "problem", huh? Please, please, don't let it be him.'_ Sakura headed straight for the shed and hurridly grabbed her usual supplies, and immediately stepped inside the building, her earlier worries vanshing under the new ones.

Upon entering the barrack, Sakura was once again overwhelmed by the stench of dried blood, the sweat of fear, and unwashed bodies. She left the door cracked to vent out the over-powering air inside and waited only a quick moment to get her bearing in the semi-darkness. She quickly hurried down the center of the buliding peering left and right, searching for the one who had started the "problem." Unlike the Midday barrack with it's vast array of ages, Afternoon contained only males around her age, between fourteen and nineteen years old. And also in stark contrast to Midday, most of the males in Afternoon sagged against the wall as if their very souls had been stolen from their bodies. Their lifeless eys seemed to stare into an eternity of darkness, from which the only escape would come in death.

Sakura involuntarily shuttered at the sight, half-wishing that it was all a nightmare that she would wake-up from in a moment, but knowing that even her dreams had never been this vivid. She shook her head to clear away her thoughts, and continued to search each cell until she found the "problem." She finally located him near the end of the long walkway, nearly tucked into a corner.He was easy to spot with fresh blood trailing down from various cuts across his body, and the way that the others in his cell tried their best to conceal him from this new outsider, afraid of what she might do. Without a second thought, and with her hands starting to shake, Sakura thrust the key into the lock and threw open the doors.

"Is he alright? How bad is it? Please let me help, I-" Sakura cut herself off and stopped short when sure enough, the "problem" turned out to go against her hopes. There, sitting before her was none other than Syaoran, looking at her guiltily. "...Syaoran?"

At the sound of her last question, the other males expressions, in the cell, turned from impassive yet defensive to curious to surprise.

"Sorry...," Syaoran responded. "She was-"

Sakura shook her head, "You don't have to explain, but how bad is it?" She asked as she continued forward, dropping down in the dirt and grime in front of him, and dragging her supplies with her.

"Not as bad as anything before, I think. Doesn't feel like it anyway."

"So it doesn't feel like anythings broken?" Sakura continued, concerned.

"No."

"Good," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, before glaring at him. "You nearly gave me a heartattack, you know. And somehow I knew it was you, the moment that she said that there had been a "problem." No one else I know would do anything as reckless as you."

Syaoran smirked slightly. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"A bit of both," Sakura smirked back. "Now, let me see how bad it really is. I don't want you covering anything up."

The males surrounding the two of them had backed away during the previous conversation, with a look of incredulity. Each face, that still had an expression, easily revealed their thoughts. Who was this girl? And what in the world was going on?

Syaoran obligingly held out his arms, as Sakura checked them over, clucking like a mother hen. "Well, it's definitely not as bad as I thought, but I'm still going to take care of those cuts, some of them are a little deep. You were lucky this time."

Sakura stood and grabbed the empty bucket from behind her, and continued outside to the well. Meanwhile, those in Syaoran's cell with a will to live looked at Syaoran in disbelief.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Sakura quickly returned, but not before nudging the other door open to create a cross-breeze and let in some fresh air. She immediately set to work on healing Syaoran's fresh wounds, seemingly ignoring everything else around her, but actually acutely aware at the stares she was recieving, even if they weren't as many as Middays.

"Umm, I don't want to seem rude, but...who are you?" a quiet voice came from her right.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Amamiya. And I am working in Time today," Sakura answered without looking up from her work.

"Sakura? As in the "White Angel," Sakura?" A different voice asked, also from on her right, but this time from the person sitting right next to Syaoran.

Sakura felt her face flush in embarassment. "So it's really reached all the way here, huh?"

Syaoran smiled, almost proudly, "Yes. I told you."

"Great," she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"So, you're the one who helped me the other day," the male sitting right next to Syaoran, continued.

Sakura finally stopped and looked him in the eyes, startled. "What?"

"You were the girl at the gate who helped me when- when I...fell...," his voice trailed off.

"You mean...," Sakura herself trailed off.

"Sakura, let me introduce you. This guy is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sitting next to him, the one who asked who you were, is Tamaki Yamazaki, and the one sitting next to him, scowling, is Rae. On my other side is Kumori Niwa, and next to him is Yoshiyuki Terada."

Sakura felt like her jaw would have hit the floor had it been long enough. "So Tomoyo's...a-and Chiharu's, and Meiling's...a-a-and Naoko's, and Rika's...," she trailed off, unable to finish anything coherent.

At the naming of their partners, all five of the males looked at Sakura curiously. "How do you know our partner's names?" Rae asked, full of suspiscion.

Sakura stuttered out, "I-Iv'e known them since we were born. We grew up together. How...?"

Syaoran smiled at her in understanding. "I've known them since I arrived here, and they've known each other practically since birth too. Luckily, we've all been grouped together. Rather nice of them, don't you think?"

"Hey Syaoran, who is the girl?" Rae asked, eyeing her for any kind of deceit and/or trickery.

"Like she said, her name is Sakura, my partner, and better known as the "White Angel."

"That certainly explains a bit," Eriol replied, after the initial shock, as Sakura avoided their eyes, her face flushing again. "Thank you, Miss Angel, for the other day."

"It was nothing," Sakura squeeked out, embarassment flooding through her like a broken dam. She shook her head and took in a calming breath, forcing her heartbeat to slow down to its normal pace. "Uh, I really need to- should be- that is-"

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "I'm fine, go ahead and start."

Sakura returned his understanding with a look full of gratitude as she get up and gathered her things. "It's simpler for me to start at the front end and work my way down. I'll be back soon, since there looks like only half as many in Afternoon." '_And most of them will hardly even move unless told to. It's terrible, but in a twisted way, it's easier sometimes too.'_ "So, excuse me, for now." Sakura finished as she nodded slightly and gracefully walked down to the furthest end.

To Sakura's credit, she did manage to finish the barrack in record time with how little resistance there was. In a way, it was dis-heartening for her, though, as she tried to avoid looking in their eyes, but couldn't help but gaze at them in pity and wish that there was something she could do. At times, with her gentle words, cleaning, and healing, she thought she could see life spark back into their eyes, but she soon began to wonder if it was just wishful thinking. There were, of course, the handle of unusual cases were the male she was trying to take care of reacted in unexpected ways. From shrieking at her like she had jolted them with lightening, to trying to attack her, to curling up in a tight ball, to actually being sane and conversing back, Sakura felt like she had experienced every range of emotion and physcological damage in that short space of time. A couple of times she had to bite her lip and continue on, and a few times she let herself cry when she was alone, by the well outside, so that when she finally entered Syaoran and his friend's cell, which she had saved for last, she felt emotionally and physically drained, but never let the smile falter from her face.

As she cleaned and healed Syaoran's friends, she continued to converse with them, inquiring as to how her own friend's were, as she hadn't seen them in awhile, and telling them how much she knew. The only two who didn't really participate in the conversation were Kumori and Rae; Kumori because he was a quiet person by nature, and Rae because he didn't trust any females, except maybe one. As the conversation continued Rae grew moodier and moodier, until finally asking out angrily, "Why are you doing this? You're a female. We're males. Why aren't you treating us like the "dirty rags to throw away when they've worn out their use", like the rest of them will? Like you're trying to breed us like animals?"

A uncomfortable silence fell around them, each knowing that they had all wondered the same thing, but never would have dared to voice it a loud to anyone, much less a female, and especially not to this one. Although, looking back on it later, most would realize that because of who she was, it was the best person to ask, but in the preset, all of them avoided her eyes as she stared right into Rae's.

Already feeling like she had taken more than could handle that day, Sakura replied in a more emotional voice than she meant to, "You're still human aren't you?!" Before getting up faster than she meant to, and taking her bucket and rags outside to rinse out.

Once outside, Sakura stopped at the edge of the well and stared down into its depths, cursing herself. '_Way to go Sakura. That went well. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Now you'll be back to square one in the trust department. Great, just great.'_ She sighed._ '...Well, I guess I'd better start by apologizing...'_ She gathered up her things and headed back inside, determined. When she reached the cell again, she opened her mouth to begin-

"-I'm sorry," Rae blurted out before she could begin to make a sound.

Sakura stopped and blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"...I'm sorry, that I...you know...said what I said, it's just that...," he continued akwardly.

Sakura smiled in understanding and relief. "There's nothing to apologize for. You were just being honest. And I'm the one who snapped back. How about we call it even?"

"...Meling..."

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking...you remind me a lot like my partner, Meiling...she said the same thing to me when I yelled at her too..."

Sakura catiously glanced at Syaoran to see a brief look of pain cross his face, unnoticed by Rae, who was too deep in his thoughts. But with an equally quick exchange of glances, and the tiniest of nods from Syaoran, Sakura replied, "Well, I would think so after living with her since we were six years old. She's become like a sister to me. Now, I'm sorry, but my time is up. I need to be leaving." With a last glance at Syaoran, her heart giving her a sharp pang in her chest, she gathered up all her things, cleaned up, locked up, and walked back toward the sleeping quarters in the gathering twilight.

Sakura skipped her evening meal that night, washed up, and went straight to bed. Her head swirled with thoughts and emotions that threatened to drown her that night, through a restless sleep. She awoke early the next morning and found Aya awake and seemingly waiting for her, as she quickly but silently led Sakura down the stairs once again for her Duty. Sakura herself felt like a tidal wave was crashing into her from all sides, trying to drag her into its depths on the inside, but her face never lost her smile. She went about her usual routinue of care and the removal of bindings until she and Syaoran were face-to-face again.

Syaoran watched her catiously as she gave him a bright smile and said, "I'm sorry," as tears formed in her eyes and rushed down her face. Within seconds he was holding her tightly in his arms as she cried and cried like she would never stop, the overwhelming week finally breaking her down.

"I know," he whispered softly into her hair. "I know..."

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** As I wanted to post this as soon as possible, I did not really go back over and throughly check for spelling/grammar mistakes. I apologize and I hope you didn't mind too much, or that there were too many. I know I will be kicking myself, for the ones I find, later. 


	13. til We Meet Again

**Author's Notes: **Welcome back to Captive Butterfly! And yes, I realize the chapter is a bit short, and yes, I haven't updated in a long time. This was _never_ my intention. In fact, I had started this chapter right after I posted the last, but my computer decided to stop functioning on me shortly after. In short it decided to perform only two functions: turn on and freeze; only recently has it started to work moderately well, and even with that there has been little time with finals starting. So, again, I apologize for the long delay. I am planning on getting at least one more chapter up before the month is up however, so please look forward to it! I hope you enjoy Chapter 12! Constructive Critisism is always welcome. Until Next Time!

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura anymore than I can own a snowflake, but I do claim ownership over my story and her characters. _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: 'til We Meet Again**

As soon as Sakura's Duty was over, she walked back up the stairs and stood in front of Aya's desk. Feeling completely drained she looked at Aya in the same expression that Aya herself always wore and said, "I'd like to only work in the kitchen and in Time, if that would be okay."

"Sure," Aya replied, slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sakura forced a hint of a smile on her face. "Yeah. Just tired...I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, Aya." She turned and left the room, ready to collapse on top of her pillow.

"...goodnight...," Aya said quietly to the empty room, before searching for the next week's schedule to make a few adjustments.

----------

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling better than she had all week, as if all her anxiety and frustration had fled away with her tears. She blushed when she recalled how close she had been to Syaoran the day before. '_He never let me go. He held me the entire time...'_ She smiled secretly to herself. '_I kind of...miss it...Who knew it could feel so comforting to just be held by someone you...well...what _is_ he to me? My partner, yes, but not by choice so...what...?'_ She shook her head. '_I don't have time for this right now. I need to see what I'm up for today,'_ Sakura thought as she prepared herself for the new day. When she was satisfied she stopped and peeked at the new schedule before heading on to breakfast, but stopped as she felt her stomach collapse.

"I have...Nightfall? First thing this morning!" Sakura stared at the slip of paper in shock, her limbs unwilling to work any longer. "I mean I-I knew I might eventually, but...so soon?...Oh! Get a hold of yourself Sakura! It's not that shocking, you knew it was just a matter of time. Pull yourself together, you have a job to do!" After cursing her initial shock, Sakura headed down to the kitchen and helped Chiharu out after eating a quick meal, explaining where she would be the rest of hte morning. With that all taken care of, Sakura suddenly found herself standing in front of Nightfall's wooden door, staring at it like it might swallow her whole.

'_It's just a door Sakura. A door to another nearly identical Time barrack. This one just holds the males who have already aided in a successful birth. That's all. They're the one's who have, according to the stupid rules, "earned" the right to live. So what if it just happens to also hold your older brother and father? It's not that big of a deal...really...,'_ she thought as her legs trembled slightly. "Right. Not that big of a deal..." Sakura took a deep breath before opening the door, carrying her usual supplies, and proceeding into the looming semi-darkness.

Immediately Sakura felt something different about this particular barrack. It still held the same smells as all the others, the same fire brackets, the same cells, the same layout, but the atmosphere itself seemed darker. The goosebumps on her arms stood up at recognizing the feeling of death whispering around every corner, searching for its next victim. Most of the males in here had nothing left to do, but wait to die. The building itself wasn't nearly as full as Midday, but held more than Afternoon, leaving more than enough empty eyes to stare into the seemingly endless depth's of their minds. She shuddered at the eerie, unnerving, still air half-wishing that she never had to enter it in the first place, but quickly replacing her unasked wish with a reminder of _why_ she was there. '_I just need to let in some light and fresh air. That should brighten things up a little bit, even if it's not much.'_

In response to her thoughts, Sakura proceeded to just that and open up both doors in hopes of clearing away some of the air and her own thoughts. After feeling slightly safer with sunlight peeping in, she set about her work. With each person she spoke quietly, and handled them gently, as if they were broken, which, in a different sense of the word, they were. Time passed as her routinue became automatic, only running across the occasional person with a light in their eyes, usually having been recently admitted into Nightfall. It wasn't until her time was half-up that she ran across another male who was "awake" and who actually conversed back.

He didn't seem much older than herself, by a few years yes, but like he too had recently entered through the heavy wooden doors. She watched his face, studying it, feeling like something was off, but not quite grasping what. They carefully asked questions about each other; he asked about life outside, and she asked how long he had been in here, something he was unsure of, but guessed a couple of years. She discovered many lines of scarring on his back, long-healed by now, which made her heart twist in pain, silently cursing whoever had performed the act. As they talked, Sakura felt a headache steadily grow worse, as her mind kept nagging at her like she had forgotten something vitally important. Both grew to the point that she had to stop and rub her temples to clear her head.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

"Sorry. My head hurts, and I can't shake this feeling that I...I've forgotten something, but I can't think of what it is. I know my schedule for the day and all my supplies are right here. And I don't think that I forgot to tell anything to someone. But still..."

"Well, sometimes it's hard to remember things from ten years ago. After you've forgotten for so long...Right? Sakura?"

Sakura froze, her heart thudding in her chest. "How...?"

A small, attempted smile, that became more of a grimace broke across his face as he responded. "I could never forget the face of my little sister, no matter how old she got. Plus, you have mom's emerald eyes."

"S-so, yo-your my...," she managed to stutter out, her heart catching in her throat.

He nodded. "...your older brother."

A rush of darkness hit Sakura as a whooshing sounds filled her ears, which were quickly replaced by a quick succession of long-surpressed memories. All around her she heard yelling, screaming, panic, confusion, and terror from her mother, father, brother, and herself. She saw herself being stolen from her brother's protective arms as they hit him across the back of his head, and he fell limp to the floor. She heard her mother's cries as faceless women dragged the four of them to the arena, lit by torchlight to be "re-educated" of where everyone's "proper place" was. She saw everything her mother had ever told her about the events that followed, ending only when Sakura was encircled in her mother's arms, shielded from the rest of the world and its' cruelities.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked, from what felt like a great distance away.

Sakura slowly came back to the present from the dark recesses of her own mind and painfully focused on his face, tears flowing freely and unnoticed down her face. "...Touya?" she whispered, hardly daring to raise her voice, afraid that she might still be dreaming.

His eyes slid away from hers to stare at the grime encrusted ground. "So you remember...?"

Her eyes too slid to the ground before replying," ...yes..."

There was a moment of uneasy silence between the two before they both responded at the same time, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect/help you..." Startled, their eyes met once again, before smiling ruefully at each other. Sakura hesitated a minute longer, before slowly embracing her brother in a long overdue hug.

"Mom and Kaho miss you so much...she's constantly telling Ame about you."

"Ame?"

Sakura sat back, tilting her head in slight confusion. "Your daughter. She's the spitting image of you, you know. Dark brown hair and eyes, and constantly getting into mischief. She's always so cheerful, sweet, and ready to explore the world."

Touya smiled at the thought. "...thanks..."

Sakura simply smiled in return, after another moment she sighed contently. "I should continue. I'll be back though."

Touya shook his head. "No, you should spend some time with Dad. He's...he's not doing too well, and he could probably use an angel's touch."

Sakura flushed, embarassed, but pushed the last comment aside. "So he is here?"

Touya nodded. "Left side, two down."

"Until next time then, " Sakura replied before giving him one last hug.

"Until then, little monster."

Sakura was slightly taken a-back at the comment, until she caught the teasing look in his eyes. '_He really is different from most of the males in the encampment. Just like Syaoran said...'_ She scrunched her nose at him in return, earning herself a grin, before leaving the cell. Upon locking the door, she looked back inside to find Touya sitting with his eyes shut and a bittersweet smile on his face.

Sakura continued as she had before, feeling like something was finally going right, and trying to recall what her father looked like. What she _could_ remember, helped her vaguely recognize him when she reached his cell. She began her cleaning and healing before she spoke.

"Hello father."

He slowly opened his eyes, and smiled weakly. "Sakura?"

"...yes," She near-whispered.

"So the White Angel decided to visit us after all?"

"Of course I would have."

"You've certainly grown since I saw you last. How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"Already? So, time has been moving. It's hard to tell in here sometimes. What season is it now?"

"Early Autumn. Many of the trees are turning beautiful shades of yellow, red, orange, and gold, but it's still fairly warm during the day. Although, it's getting pretty cold out at night."

"I've noticed my breath at night, yes."

"It gets that cold in here?"

"In all the barracks."

Sakura frowned in concern, and struggled to keep her stomach down as she discovered similiar scars along her father's back as she had seen on her brother's.

"I'm sorry," her father apologized. "But I'm very tired..."

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry for waking you up in the first place. You just rest."

Her father smiled as she hugged him good-bye, before she left, tears in her eyes. She continued her work mostly in silence and blurred vision. When she had finished and washed her face, she headed straight for Aya's office. As she opened the door, she let the two cats run out before stepping inside herself and approaching Aya's desk.

"Aya? I'd like to request a day-off to visit my home."

Aya looked up and searched Sakura's face before nodding. "I'll reschedule your day tomorrow so that you can go."

Sakura dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you."

---------

The next morning Sakura rose before daybreak and set out for the village. At the gate entrance she ran into Yoru and Nakuru who were heading out toward the bridge to begin their daily work.

"Hey Sakura! Long time no see!" Nakuru greeted with her usual abundance of energy. "What have you been up to since the last time we saw ya?"

"Are you fitting in well?" Nakuru inquired as well.

_'If only you knew...'_ Sakura nodded. "Yes. Everything is going well. I've narrowed down my schedule a great deal by now. I've decided to work in the kitchen and Time duty."

Nakuru and Yoru stopped and glanced at each other, a bit startled by the sudden news.

Nakuru was the first to speak up. "Really? Time Duty? Wow, you're a lot tougher than I thought. I usually hurry through it or skip it altogether!" She smiled brightly. "And kitchen too, huh? Better be careful not to tire yourself out. Those jobs are both so exhausting."

"I'll try," Sakura responded, amused by their reactions. '_Everyone seems to give me a funny look when I mention what station I work under...'_

"What do you do?" Yoru asked, curious.

Sakura shrugged. "What I'm supposed to, I believe. Clean, heal, talk. It's not much, but I try my best."

"Sakura," Yoru's voice contained a tone that made Sakura give her her full attention. "Please, be careful not to over-exert yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

Sakura was surprised to find a look of full of hidden meaning, almost a warning, behind Yoru's eyes that caused Sakura to take Yoru's words to heart. "Right," she replied, just as serious.

Their conversations continued, although on a much lighter note, until it had carried them to the bridge. There, Nakuru and Yoru met up with the female they would guide, and Sakura herself, crossed the bridge and re-entered the main village for the first time since she had started at the Encampment.

As Sakura walked down the path that led to her home she puzzled over how she would break the news of everything she had learned. '_Where do I even begin? There's so much to tell, and I only have one day to say it. How should I start? Should I break it to them gently, or should I just get it all done and over with as painless as possible?'_ Sakura stopped in front of her home. _'Someone...please guide me...'_ She took a deep breath and walked inside when she was suddenly engulfed in several pairs of arms.

"SAKURA!!!" several voices called out in excitement.

"What the-?" Sakura managed to get out before the added body wait sent her crashing to the floor. "Owww...what was that for?" She asked as she tried to clear the tiny balls of light out of her vision, after her head had impacted with the floor.

"Sorry Sakura, we're just so glad to see you. It's been too long!" came Tomoyo's voice from above. Sakura focused her vision in front of her and saw Tomoyo's hand reaching down to help her up. Sakura grasped it and stood.

"Ooops, sorry about that Sakura!" came Meiling's voice from her right.

"We didn't mean to tackle you all the way to the floor," Naoko's voice chimed in.

"But it could hardly be helped," added Rika, from further in the room. "You waited too long before coming home."

"How...how did you know I was going to come home today?"

"We recieved word yesterday, and I invited everyone over to see you," said Nadeshiko as she entered the room with a tray full of refreshments and snacks. She set them on the table before embracing her daughter in a warm hug. "We've missed you."

Sakura smiled. "I've missed all of you too." She suddenly felt something encircle her leg and Sakura looked down to see Ame clinging to her with a grin that reached ear-to-ear.

Sakura's smile grew larger as she picked the small girl up and held her in her arms. "Did you miss me too, Ame?" Ame nodded eagerly.

"Sorry we're late," Kaho said as she entered through the door. "I had a hard time getting her to sleep last night, and then she wanted to sleep in this morning. Is Sakura-" Kaho cut herself off as she saw Sakura standing in the center of the room. "I guess she is here." She smiled softly. "Welcome back home."

"So what has everyone been up to since I left?" Sakura asked the room as they sat down to talk.

For the remainder of the day they talked about everything from life at home to the size of Rika's belly, which was still growing, but had slowed as she was due in the winter. As the day slipped away Sakura felt more safe and relaxed than she had in weeks as she was snuggled in amongst everyone she had known her entire life. Not much had changed, everyone was still the same, everything was where it should be. Sakura felt a sense of familiarity and normalcy settle around her like a warm blanket, and she was reluctant to let it go. But even as she grew incresingly content in the familiar, her thoughts still nagged at her. She knew she had to tell of everything that had happened to her, the whole story, not just the overview of things that had taken place that she was currently telling. They needed to know the truth. They _deserved_ to know the truth. Everyone present shared the similiar feelings and different outlook on men, that most of the village didn't. But everyone was having such a wonderful time that Sakura just didn't have the heart to tell them.

And so the day dwindled on. Soon, the sun began to set behind the trees, and with it an early dusk came, along with a cool breeze that slipped right between the woven fabrics of clothing, sending chills down anyone's back who happened to be out in it. And just as suddenly as the day had begun to end, Meiling spoke up with news that shocked Sakura.

"You're what?"

"I'll be joining you in the Encampmet. I'm officially starting tomorrow! It's it great?" Meiling re-stated, excitment filling her from head to toe, her eyes shining with happiness.

"That's great Meiling!" Sakura threw her arms around her adopted-sister, in her own excitement at the thought of another familiar person being around her every day. "I'll get to see you every day again! When did you find out?"

"Not too long ago. I was hoping to surprise you when I actually got there, but this worked out better. We can both go back together and you can show me around. You can even introduce me to everyone there!"

"That'll be great! You'll meet everyone and-" Sakura's mind hit back to reality as the memories of everyone she knew narrowed down to a few. Namely, most of those who were forgotten day in and day out, unless, of course, they were needed.

Meiling's forehead creased slightly in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and forced an assured smile on her face. "No, sorry, I just remembered something I have to do. But it can wait until later. Don't mind me; tell me more of what you're going to do there."

As the light of day vanished, and the early night stars rose, Rika and Naoko said their good-byes and the their good-lucks, as they headed home together. Tomoyo, Kaho, and Ame, who had fallen asleep, stayed behind for a bit longer. Sakura herself grew increasingly quiet as the conversation went on, working up the courage to share her experience, especially now that Meiling was going to experience it herself very shortly.

"You have something on your mind," Nadeshiko stated more than questioned, in response to Sakura's growing silence. The conversation stopped as they turned to look at her.

Sakura hesitated, choosing to study the table in front of her for a moment so that she could find the best way to begin. '_Well, I have their attention now, so I might as well get it done and over with._ "I saw Dad and Touya yesterday," she blurtted out. She mentally winced inside as the room fell into absolute silence, the very air seemed to be holding its breath. "And I remembered that day too. The day that..._it_ happened." Sakura lifted her eye-sight off the table to chance a look at her mother.

Nadeshiko had her eyes shut painfully, and Kaho looked slightly shooken up. "And? How are they?" Nadeshiko asked, her voice tight, as if she were holding something back.

Sakura dropped her gaze back to the table. "Touya's doing well considering...everything. But dad, he's...like the others."

Meiling spoke up for the first time, confused. "Others?"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo's voice echoed Meiling's confusion.

So, Sakura, in a hollow voice, realated everything that had happened over the last month during Time, leaving nothing out. "It was terrible. Absolutey horrifying. Chiharu and my partner were some of the few who kept me sane."

"Do you know who you're partner is yet?" Meiling asked.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. "...yes..."

"What's his name?" Tomoyo questioned, curious.

Sakura rose her head and looked Meiling straight in the eye as she said, "Syaoran, Syaoran Li."

Meiling's eyes grew wide in horror, as the two just sat and stared at each other.

"Who's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, startled over Meiling's reaction. "Do you know him somehow Meiling?" Then it hit her as well. "Wait. You don't mean that boy that-"

"-my cousin...I haven't...I..." Meiling's eyes filled with tears as she suddenly stood up and ran out the back door, engulfed in a tidal wave of different emotions.

Sakura felt horrid, like her body was tearing itself up from the inside out. Instead of feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders she felt like another had been added. '_Maybe I shouldn't of said anything, but she would have found out all too soon anyways. There was nothing else I could do. And yet...why do I feel like slamming my head against a wall, or burying it under a blanket for all eternity?'_' Sakura heard a rustle of movement and looked up to find Kaho rising to her feet.

"I'll get her," she offered, but stopped and looked at Sakura. Asking a silent question with her eyes.

"He's really doing alright," Sakura responed.

Kaho nodded then turned and left out the back door as Nadeshiko too rose to her feet. She, however, sat right back down next to Sakura and held her tight. "I'm sorry...I never wanted you to experience such pain." Sakura just held her mother as tightly back, not trusting her voice to say anything at the moment.

Tomoyo sat stunned. "So your father and brother...? And our partners...? And Meiling's...?"

Sakura turned in her mother's arms to face Tomoyo. "Cousin, yes, " she said softly. She summarized Meiling's and Syaoran's story for her mother and Tomoyo. Just as soon as she finished, Kaho re-entered gently guiding Meiling by the shoulders, who, in turn, collapsed into Sakura's arms crying her heart out.

Sakura tried her best to comfort Meiling by telling her that he didn't blame her for anything, but she just cried harder. Tomoyo came over and gently stroked Meiling's hair, but saying nothing. Eventually, Meiling cried herself to sleep, and by then, everyone decided to turn in for the night, each sleeping close for comfort.

----------

The next morning dawned bright and clear and cool. The coolest day so far that autumn, letting the world know that winter was on its way. Sakura awoke early to find Kaho already up, and Nadeshiko and Tomoyo entertaining Ame. The four talked a bit more amongst themselves, trying to keep their voices low so as not to disturb Meiling. Soon, Sakura decided it was time for her to go, as she had Afternoon Time duty at noon, and she needed to figure out how she was going to break the new sto Syaoran.

Meiling stepped quietly in the room and deposited a mixture of belongings on the ground. "I'm coming with you. And I want to go with you when..."

Sakura smiled in understanding. "Okay."

"And thank you, for telling me."

Sakura nodded in response.

Not long after Sakura and Meiling said their goodbyes, with a promise that Sakura would keep everyone updated on what was going on. Tomoyo walked with the pair to the bridge before saying her good-byes and a re-assurance that she would tell Rika and Naoko everything. With a last hug they parted ways, and Sakura led the way to the Encampment. Upon entering she introduced Meiling to Aya, who assigned Meiling the empty bed underneath Sakura's. Then they popped into the kitchen for a spell to say hi to Chiharu, and left with a promise to help her out later. And together they headed toward Afternoon. Meiling stood near the door, eyeing it was apprehension and determination as Sakura gathered all her supplies.

"Are you ready, Meiling?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Sakura unlocked the door and pulled it open wide and walked inside as assuredly as ever. Meiling followed close behind, glancing left and right, with astonishment and ever-incresing anger at what she saw.

"And it's always like this?"

"Yes. Always. But in a small way, it does look a bit better than it did before."

Meiling grimaced. "I'll have to take your word for it. If this is better, I don't want to know what it was like before."

Sakura silently agreed. She walked straight toward the cell she was looking for, earning curious looks from others in the barrack as she had always started at one end and worked her way down. The only times she skipped right to a particular cell was when someone had just been hurt, and needed attention, but no one was that bad today. Sakura felt the feeling in the air shift as everyone around her puzzled over her behaviour, and the wariness that crept over them as they noticed another female following closely behind. Sakura put on a calming smile as she unlocked the cell, leaving her supplies by the door, something that gave her a few more wary looks from its occupants.

"What's going on Sakura?" Syaoran asked with his eyes, knowing not to ask a loud with another female, especially an unknown one, present.

Sakura met his eyes with a soft smile, and a reassuring look before reaching behind her and bringing the unknown female forward. "I told her," Sakura said gently in reaction to Syaoran's shocked expression, "and she wanted to see you."

"Meiling...?" Syaoran asked, half-afraid he was dreaming and half-hoping he wasn't. At the sound of his voice Meiling threw all nervousness aside and flung her arms around him tightly as she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again, as Syaoran tried his best to calm her down.

Unwilling to interrupt, Sakura turned to leave, but not before she caught the look of immense gratitude on Syaoran's face. Sakura simply smiled even wider and nodding before leaving them in peace. As she set about her buisness from the entrance of the barrack, she listened to the sounds of tears, apologizing, introductions, and talking with a content smile on her face. The weight that had fallen upon her shoulders the night before seemed to fly off with its own pair of wings and disappear into the vast darkness of the shadows in the roof above her. She continued her way down the barrack with a quiet hum of some made-up tune, with a lighter heart, and a hopeful outlook.


	14. To Wait Forever

**Author's Note:** I know, it's been waaaaay too long again. And my surprise was ruined by the internet. I had planned to update with a new chapter before the end of the year as a sort-of holiday gift too all of you, but the internet decided to cut out on me until the New Year. I apologize for the wait, but I appreciate the amazing display of patience everyone has shown me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And, about the grammar/spelling in the last chapter...it was absolutely atrocious, and I am sorry I did not correct them sooner. I hope I'll get the chance to someday, but I believe everyone would prefer I move forward and conclude the story before then, right? Okay, enough talking, on with the chapter! Enjoy Chapter Thirteen! Constructive Critisism is always welcome. Until Next Time!

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of her characters, but I do claim ownership over my own story plot and characters._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: To Wait Forever**

The day of Sakura's next Duty arrived quicker than she expected, and she wasn't so sure she was ready for it. Since reuniting Syaoran and Meiling, something had changes. Something new, exciting, and terrifying had developed between Sakura and her partner, and she wasn't quite sure what it was, which made her all the more nervous. So when she was finally inside the room with him, she wasn't quite sure what to say. Instead, she chose to go about her habitual task of cleaning/healing, and let him talk.

"She's just like you said, energetic and stubborn. She hasn't changed much since the last time we saw each other," Syaoran chatted away, happily. "She certainly has grown a lot too. Life has been good to her..."

Sakura caught the sounds of bitterness and despair creeping into his voice. Her heartstings tugged at her to say something, but what could she say? That he was wrong? That he was doing just fine, and his life in imprisonment had been enjoyable thus far? Sakura bit her lip and set aside the rag she was using. She clasped her hands together in her lap and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said with strong emotions of pain, regret, and sincerity laced into each word.

Syaoran looked at her, slightly alarmed and wary. "For what?" he asked, expecting a piece of bad news to come forth.

"For everything you've had to go through. I can't even begin to imagine how it must have been after...and then you came her seeking help only to be...and then being forced here once a week for three years, hoping you'll get the chance to live longer afterwards...only to wait for the inevitable if you succeed. All of you, everyone...it's horrid, but I can't do anything. I can't change _anything_, and it's so frustrating to be so powerless and to be able to do nothing but watch..."

Syaoran felt an overwhelming desire to hold her close and protect her from the world, but settled for moving closer to sit next to her. "Do you regret meeting me?" he asked, uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

"No! Of course not!" Sakura replied earnestly, as Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"And neither have I. Sakura, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for meeting you. Ever since the first day we met, you've healed me little by little. And I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for everyone, and for me. I never truly thought I would ever see Meiling again, and yet you seemed to do the impossible and bring my dreams into reality."

Sakura felt the now-familiar blush begin to creep across her face as she continued to stare at the floor, now too nervous to lift it up again, afraid of what she might see. But Syaoran solved the dilemma by hooking her chin with his finger and gently raising her face to meet his. Sakura's eyes widened at the range of emotions that she found swirling in his eyes. His look of content, gratitude, caring, and so many different emotions captivated her own so throughly that caught her breath as her heart began to pound in her chest. It thudded to loudly she was afraid he could hear it, but all he did was smile so gently at her as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

The intimate conact of his hand brushing her face sent a tingling sensation from her head to the tips of her toes. The conact left her face burning and set her thoughts in wild directions. Then, suddenly, he kissed her, or she kissed him, or well, she never was entirely sure who kissed who first, but neither did she ever really care. She was wrapped up in a whirlwind of emotions, that all circled around one that she couldn't put a finger on. All she knew was that she was content to stay in his arms forever.

Against her fervent wishes, the knock came all too soon and Sakura jumped away, breaking the kiss, as heat flushed to her face. She immediately jumped up and began putting things away, as she avoided looking at Syaoran. _Why did I do that? I can't believe I just did that. It was so...no, stop thinking about it. Hurry up, put everything away. Don't think about it. Don't think about how...you didn't want it to end?_ A little voice in her head asked. Sakura's face flushed a deeper shade of red. _Ugh, now even my thoughts are betraying me. _

When there was nothing left to clean up, Sakura paused a moment to stare at the hateful links of cold, dirty metal lying on the floor. _Why do I feel like I'm betraying him by putting these on this time? I've always hated doing it before, but now..._ She chanced a glance at Syaoran, and saw him looking at her with questions in his eyes. Her heart twisted, she hadn't felt so guilty and sick with herself about re-applying his bindings since she had first taken them off, but knew the trouble it would cause if she didn't. So with great reluctance she forced herself to put the chains back on, the entire time avoiding looking at his face.

When all that was left was the pieces of cloth she stared at them in her hand long enough for Syaoran to prompt her. "Sakura?"

She bit her lip and finally looked up, hoping that what she couldn't express in words, he could see in her eyes. After a moment he nodded and Sakura began tying the knots as gently as she could. When she finished she laid a hand across his cheek, and as he leaned into it she smiled quietly. She gave him a quick kiss on the other cheek and then abruptly turned and left, without allowing herself to look back. She knew with a certainty that frightned her that she might not be able to leave if she saw him there in the semi-darkness with only the lantern for company. Staring determinedly ahead of her she let Aya lead her away without a word.

----------

Sakura sighed as she gazed at the ceiling above her bed with a distant look on her face.

"Argh! Enough! You are going to tell me what is going on, Sakura Amamiya! Because if you sigh like that one more time, so help me, I will tear my hair out!"

Sakura turned her head to come face-to-face with vibrant red eyes, filled with curiousity and agitation. "Huh?" came her intelligent response.

Meiling rolled her eyes and climbed up onto Sakura's bunk with her, sitting delicately on the edge. "You've been sighing like that all day! Actually...," Meiling's expression suddenly became sly, "ever since you came back from your Duty today. So, Sakura, tell me, what exactly happened between my cousin and you today? Hmm?"

Meiling was rewarded with a suddenly cherry-red Sakura as she bolted upright and proceeded to stammer and trip over her words. "N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! Why would you-? I mean, I- that is we-"

Meiling burst out laughing. "You're a terrible liar Sakura! I thought I taught you better than that!" She grinned broadly. "So, really, tell me what happened."

Sakura drew her knees close as she spoke into them quietly. "...we...kissed."

"What!" Meiling nearly shrieked.

"Shhh!" Sakura panicked, as some of the rooms occupants turned to give the two inqusitive looks. "Not so loud Meiling!"

"Sorry," Meiling quieted her voice. "But from the way you were carrying on I expected something...more."

"More?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

Meiling looked at her with that look that says, _Come on, you know._ It took Sakura a moment to get the connection before turning a new shade of scarlett.

"Oh. That."

Meiling laughed lightly. "Yes, that! Certainly took you long enough to catch on." She sighed. "And here I was getting ready to become an Aunt of a sort." She sighed over-dramatically. "But, I guess it's a start, right?" She looked over at Sakura and winked.

Sakura hid her face in her knees as she groaned out, "Meiling..."

Meiling burst out laughing again. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she continued on, "So what's bothering you?"

Sakura picked her head up and rested her chin on top of her knees, and responded in a quiet voice. "There's this...feeling swirling around inside me that I can't name."

"Describe it to me," Meiling suggested.

"I can't, that's the problem. But I feel it everytime I'm with him now, and everytime I think of him. It's kind of a scary, exilirating feeling, like I'm about to jump off a cliff without knowing what's below me, or who's going to catch me at the bottom. Or if I'll even hit the bottom, maybe I'll just keep falling. I'm terrified of jumping off, but at the same time, I want to jump and never look back."

"You're in love," Meiling said quietly.

"What? But how could I possibly-? That word doesn't exist here between males and us anymore, remember?" Sakura asked, startled.

"What about Kaho and your brother? Or your Mother and Father? Rika?"

"They're different-"

"And so are you," Meiling insisted. "Maybe even more so..."

"So...so I'm...?"

Meiling nodded and put her arms around Sakura in a hug. "Yes. I do believe you're in love my dear White Angel."

Sakura's face flushed. "Not you too Meiling!"

A wicked grin spread across Meiling's face as she released Sakura. "Word spreads faster than fire in here, ne?"

Sakura just shook her head. "I think it's about time we got some sleep."

"Alright, alright. I can take the hint." Meiling gave Sakura one last hug before climbing down into her own bed. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Meiling."

As Meiling put out the lantern near their bunk, Sakura lay back and gazed at the ceiling before her again. _Can I really be...in love?_

_----------_

For the rest of the week, everytime Sakura thought of Syaoran she would smile, and then she would blush in rememberance of their first kiss. Seeing him sharpened her mind, turned her stomach in knots, and sent butterflies swimming through her blood. She went around smiling as happily as a clam, and Meiling wasn't the only one to notice. On her next visit to Nightfall, Touya mentioned her new behaviour during their conversation of everyone's well-being at home.

"You're acting weird."

"Huh?"

"Something happened earlier this week, and it's had you floating on air since. What did you do this week?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Sakura tried to side-step the enivatable.

"Sakura," Touya slightly scolded.

"Really! I've helped in the kitchen, did Time, my Duty, nothing unusual," Sakura said, getting nervous.

Touya narrowed his eyes at her, catching her attempt to say "my Duty" quieter than normal. "Duty, huh? Just who _is_ your partner, anyway?"

Sakura fidgeted under her older brother's stare before replying, "...Syaoran."

A look of surprise crossed his face as he questioned, "That twerp? Really?"

Sakura felt a flare of agitation rise inside her. "He's not a twerp!"

Touya smirked at her burst of anger. "I call a twerp when I see one, monster."

"Touya!"

His smirk grew larger before saying, "Fine, he can be your partner." Sakura opened her mouth to protest about just exactly who he thought he was when deciding who's partner was who's, when he continued. "But don't do anything I wouldn't want to hear details about, okay?"

Sakura's face burst into scarlett as her jaw dropped open. Then she remembered her kiss and flushed a deeper red, which caught Touya's eye.

"Hey!" Touya's voice became slightly panicked. "How far have you two gotten? What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing! It's not what you think! We just kissed-"

"He kissed you! That little- when I see him again- the moment he gets in here I'm gonna-" Touya cut himself off as he saw Sakura's eyes widen and her face an even deeper shade, if at all possible, of red. And then the thought hit him of just what it would take for Syaoran to arrive in Nightfall, and an akward silence fell between the two of them.

"I'm going to continue what I was doing," Sakura said in a squeaky, embarassed voice, as she hurridly got to her feet and turned to leave.

"Sakura?"

She stopped and turned, her face still flushed. "Yes?"

Touya looked at her in all seriousness as he warned, "...be careful."

Sakura smiled shyly in return. "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

----------

Despite sounding so assured, things became slightly akward between Sakura and Syaoran afterwards. They kept their distance again, each caught up in their own thoughts. Syaoran's were full of uncertainty and a bit of hurt. Sakura's were of the conversations she had had with Meiling and Touya and wondering if she could go through with what was expected of her. Both were afraid to voice their feelings, and afraid of the others' reaction. _What if he/she were to reject me? What then?_ They stuck to just talking with each other on neutral subjects, and the only contact came with healing and removing or re-attatching bindings.

Fall faded into winter, and on a bright, clear, cold morning, Rika gave birth to a baby girl. Sakura, Meiling, and Chiharu were allowed to be there for the birth, and as they waited for Nadeshiko and Tomoyo to deliver the baby, they conversed with Naoko on all the village gossip. After several hous of waiting, Nadeshiko let the four in to visit their friend. As the girls passed around the baby and congratulated Rika, Sakura noticed Rika being quieter than normal.

Sakura shifted next to Rika and softly inquired as to why. Rika smiled forlornly as she replied, "I thought, after she was born, it would be easier, but it looks like it's going to be harder from now on."

Sakura heard the undercurrents in her friend's voice. "You can still see him. Say that you'd like to have another child."

Rika shook her head. "That would only make things harder later. Especially if _they_ were to catch on."

Sakura recalled her own experience of her parent's deception, and knew what Rika meant. "You're right."

"Hey Sakura, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Rika, what is it?"

Rika's face flushed slightly. "Can you...can you tell him her name is Ruri?"

"Ruri?"

Rika nodded.

Sakura smiled, "Okay."

When Sakura informed Terada of his daughter's name on her next visit to Afternoon, his last as he would be moved to Nightfall later that day, he seemed taken a-back for a moment. Then with a bittersweet smile full of emotions and gratitude he said, "Thank You."

The new year passed, and along with it two more months before Sakura had a chance to visit home again. Winter still had it's firm grasp on the land, with snow covering everything as Sakura walked up to her house. As she neared, she saw Tomoyo standing outside waiting for her. When she was within calling distance, she shouted, "Tomoyo!" And ran towards her best friend. They embraced, laughing, and questioning how the other was.

"Sakura, I have a surprise for you!" Tomoyo said, her amethyst eyes bright.

"What is it?" Sakura asked a little warily. Tomoyo's surprises usually ended up involving Sakura somehow and the results were sometimes...unusual. So when Tomoyo announced, "I'm pregnant!" Sakura was left speechless. "Wha...?"

Tomoyo, bursting with soon-to-be motherly joy, continued, "My mom is inside right now all teary-eyed and celebrating with your mother."

"Wow Tomoyo, "Sakura breathed, "That's great." She hugged her friend tightly.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look like you have something troubling you," the ever-aware Tomoyo questioned upon getting a look at Sakura's face. She led Sakura to the bench over-looking the hibernating garden and sat them both down on it, and then waited for Sakura to put words to her thoughts.

After a few moments Sakura finally asked, "How did you know what to do?"

Tomoyo smiled at her friend and responded, "I love Eriol. I would do _anything_ to save his life, even give up my own. But...all he asked was that I have his child. Who could ever ask for anything better?" Tomoyo's cheeks turned rosy with contentment. "It wasn't my duty to the village that I ever thought of, but my love for him."

"But what if you have a boy?"

"What does it matter? They baby is still our child, regardless of wether it's a boy or a girl. I love him or her with all of my heart either way."

"...thanks Tomoyo."

She smiled knowingly. "Anytime."

----------

Months passed bringing the warmth of spring, along with Meiling's then Sakura's sixteenth birthday. Since their birthdays were so close, they had always celebrated them together. In order to properly celebrate, everyone had to be present, which meant that the moment that Sakura, Meiling, and Chiharu all had a day off, they set out for home. On the way there, Sakura voiced a concern to Chiharu that had been bothering her lately.

"Hey Chiharu? Is everything okay?"

"I think so. Why?"

"It's just that, Yamazaki usually never stops talking-"

"Oooh," Chiharu groaned. "Sorry about that."

Both Meiling and Sakura grinned, "Don't worry, it doesn't bother us. It's just that lately..."

"...he's been really quiet," Meiling finished for Sakura.

Chiharu's expression fell, as she responded ruefully, "I'm nearing the end."

"End?" both girls questioned.

Chiharu nodded. "If I can't concieve by the end of spring, they're going to kill him."

Sakura and Meiling halted in their steps, aghast. Chiharu followed suit a bit ahead of them.

Sakura stepped closer and placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Chiharu..."

Chiharu turned around and cried into Sakura's arms, as she in return held her close. Meiling and Sakura's eyes met in empathy. "I'm sure you'll be alright Chiharu. You both will."

As the days turned into weeks, Sakura began to lose her certainty and fretted about. Syaoran in turn, tried his best to calm her down, but as the days dwindled down he soon discovered that it was a near futile effort.

"But it's not fair!" Sakura ranted as she paced up and down the room. "Why do they make us do this? Why are we forced to...it's not fair! Sometimes, things just don't work out that way. Why should you be punished for that?"

By now Syaoran knew she was reaching her breaking point. He rose to his feet and wrapped protective arms around her in an effort to calm her down, all the akwardness of before had vanished.

"What if they don't make it in time? Then Yamazaki will be...and poor Chiharu..." Sakura's heart thudded against her chest as another thought hit her, and the tears that had begun to form in her eyes started to spill over. "What if I can't...? Then that means that you'd..."

Syaoran kissed her gently, which broke Sakura off mid-thought as she stood there stunned. "Don't worry. That's not going to happen to either Yamazaki or me; we're not going anywhere."

Sakura didn't trust her own voice anymore, as a lump of emotions caught in her throat, and instead hugged him tightly to her in response. She had seen the look of worry on his face, had heard the fear in his voice, and could feel his heart beating too rapidly in his chest. She hugged him tighter half-wishing she would never have to let go, and half-afraid that she had wished in the first place.

The days passed and tension ran high as no conception was made, and then the un-thinkable happened, the time allotment came and went.

Several days later Meiling and Sakura gathered in front of Aya's desk. Aya herself looked even more distant and expressionless than ever as she gave her report to the pair. "You are to inform Miss Chiharu that her partner was insufficient in performing his act of Duty, and shall be dealt with accordingly. Miss Chiharu, however, will be assigned a new partner in the hopes of a more successful completion of her Duty. Sakura and Meiling, you are to wait until she arrives to witness this new agreement. Miss Chiharu should arive shortly."

A heavy air hung about the room as they waited for Chiharu to walk through the doors. They waited. And waited. Until morning turned to afternoon. Sakura and Meiling began to really worry when Chiharu suddenly came bursting in through the door out of breath, face flushed, and tears streaming down her face. Sakura and Meiling who had both jumped at the doors banging, quickly became alarmed at Chiharu's physical state.

"Chiharu! Are you alright-?"

"What's wrong-?"

"I'm pregnant!" said Chiharu when she had recovered her breath and a look of relief and joy radiated from her face.

"What?"

"Tomoyo confirmed it this morning."

"That's great!" Meiling said in her own relief and happiness, as she hugged Chiharu. "Congratulations!"

"Sakura, can you tell him?" Chiharu asked through Meiling's arms and her own tears of relief.

A smile spread across Sakura's face as she said, "I have a better idea. Follow me."

Chiharu soon found herself staring at the heavy wooden door of the Afternoon barrack, heart pounding and apprehension holding her back. "Can I really go inside?"

Sakura nodded encouragingly, so Chiharu took a deep breath to settle her nerves before opening the door. When her eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness inside she became a bit overwhelmed by the sight that lay before her, but followed Sakura and Meiling unfalteringly to the cell. All her unease fled at the sight of her partner sitting up against the wall. Everyone inside was resigned to the inevitable, while Yamazaki himself was pale and drawn. Chiharu began to cry anew as she ran inside and clung to him tightly.

Rae looked up at Meiling and asked, unusually subdued, "Is it today?"

"Are you the two who've been asked to...?" Syaoran ventured a guess at their sudden presence.

Sakura shook her head as a big smile spread across her face.

"No one's going to be coming to get anyone, " Meiling announced, an identical smile on her face.

The confusion grew between them before Sakura turned to Chiharu and said, "Tell him."

"Yamazaki, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm going to have a baby. Our baby!"

When the magnitude of Chiharu's news hit, the tension and gloom that permeated the air disappated in a matter of seconds to one of intense relief and contentment. Sakura met Syaoran's eyes as she smiled and radiated her feelings of overwhelming contentment and excitement, which he couldn't help but return.

Later that night when Sakura was in the Sleeping Quarters and preparing for bed, she was called into the next room by Aya.

"Is everything alright?"

As stone-faced as always Aya responded, "You may inform Miss Chiharu that she has successfully completed her Duty, and her partner has earned his right to continue on in Nightfall. We wish to congratulated her, and wish her a safe birthing."

"We?"

Aya dipped her head in reply, and turned away, continuing her work left on the desk. Sakura took this as the signal of their conversation being over, and turned to leave, but not before wondering if Aya's eyes looked red, or if it was just a trick of the light left by the lanterns beside her.

Summer moved along, and Sakura soon found herself home again, this time alone. She soaked in the peace and quiet that surrounded her home as she let the suns rays fill her with warmth. She lay on her back across the bench, in the garden, and let her mind wander. She tried to relax, but her thoughts were never far from everyone in the barracks, her friends, her family, and...Syaoran.

_What now? Where do we go from here? What should I do? Meiling claims that I'm in love, but do I even know what that kind of love is? It exists, but it's so rare that no one knows for sure how to describe it when they feel it. "You just know," is all I've ever heard before. Mother found it with my father, and Kaho found it with my brother. I think even Rika, Tomoyo, and Chiharu found it with their parners. For all I know Naoko and Meiling may find it too. But me? How do I know I've found it, if I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for?_

_Why did our ansestors completely give up on ever falling in love? What led them to make such a drastic decision? How did our village evolve into this? What kind of harm did the previous males do to cause such trouble today? Surely their decendents wouldn't do anything to harm us._ She laughed in irony. _They couldn't harm anyone in the state they're in now. Not in the horrid way they live now. Can't we change anything? Why can't we ever move forward? Why must things always stay the same here? It's a never ending cycle of nothing but pain, for everyone involved. What can I do? Can I do anything?_

Sakura felt a cool prescence spread across her chest as her mother's shadow towered over her. Nadeshiko smiled gently down at her daugher, "Have something on your mind?"

Sakura sat up and made room for her mother on the bench as she explained her thoughts.

"Sakura, the women who first stood up for what they believed in were right. Things weren't the same as they are now. At one time, things were different here. Our village is so isolated from the rest of the world that we don't realize how much time has changed. Men aren't like they were back then; people have changed.

"You're right. We aren't moving forward the way we are now, but be fore-warned and never speak of this in front of anyone else. To do so goes against everything everyone in this village has ever believed. We are a stable community, but only because everyone's beliefs are so solid. You and your friends know more than most of the village put together and if anyone were to find out, the results could be...disastorous.

"All I can tell you is to follow your heart. Trust in what you believe. And be ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"Something's stirring in the village and this false sense of security and serenity may not last."

A cool breeze shifted through the surrounding trees and swept through Nadeshiko's hair as she gazed at something in the sky that was far beyond Sakura's sight. Sakura felt a chill rise up her spine, knowing how often her mother's predictions rang true.

----------

"Can you believe Naoko's pregnant now too?" Sakura told Syaoran, tucked protectively in his arms. "Now only Meiling and I are left." She felt the familiar blush rise on her cheeks. "I guess it makes sense since we were the last two to start our Duty, right? I mean, I don't think anyone expected us to anyways, and-"

Syaoran silenced her with a kiss that left them both quiet for a content moment as each delved into their thoughts.

"Sakura/Syaoran I-" they both sounded at the same moment.

"You go first," Syaoran offered.

Sakura shook her head. "No you go ahead, mine can wait. What did you want to say?" She looked at him questioningly and open, her head tilted slightly.

Syaoran looked her full in the eye, inhaled deeply, and said, "I love you."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she intelligently replied, "Huh..."

"You're the one I care for the most. That's all I wanted to say."

Sakura was left speechless, her thoughts whilring so fast that she almost didn't hear the knock on the door telling her it was time to go. She went through the motions automatically as the whirlwind in her head intensified with each passing minute. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she suddenly found herself in the Sleeping Quarters before Meiling, who was giving her a puzzled look.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You look a little...unsteady..."

Sakura sat down on Meiling's bed and realized through a haze that she had left without ever saying a word back.


	15. Answers and Revelations

**Author's Notes:** Hey Hi and welcome to February. I'm back! I have now reached over 300 reviews, and I have all of you to thank for them. Everyone who has left a review must be such an incredible person, because all of you give me such motivation to eagerly update each chapter. I can't help but grin like a nut each time, even through the scoldings. (Although, I can't update as often as I like). So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Constructive critisism is always welcome. Until Next Time!

_Disclaimer: Yes, I have the rights to CardCaptor Sakura hidden underneath my bed...What do you mean it's all in my head? The voices told me they were there! ...stupid voices..._

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen: Answers and Revelations**

"Wow...," Meiling breathed in astonishment. "And you didn't say anything back?"

Sakura hung her head in embarassment. "I couldn't. My mind just went blank. I don't even really remember anything that happened afterwards. I was completely thrown of guard."

Meiling leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"...I don't know. My thoughts just keep whirling around in my head. I can hardly think straight."

Meiling's expression darkened. "Well, I know the timing's not exactly perfect for this conversation, but in a twisted way I guess it could be..." Sakura looked at Meiling questioningly. "...Mother Fuyu arrives here today."

Sakura inhaled sharply. "What?!"

Meiling turned to meet Sakura's eyes. "It's her annual visit to the Encampment. From what I've gathered from everyone she'll be here for awhile too. We should be cautious."

Sakura's face shadowed over as she replied bitterly. "Let her do what she wants. She's not going to stop me from doing what I know is right."

"I know, Sakura, but still...just, don't overdo it, okay?"

Sakura returned Meiling's concern with a small, tight smile. "I'll try...Hey! Are you up for some practice? I don't want you getting too rusty." She added teasingly.

Meiling broke out into a full-out grin, "Race you outside."

And so, Meiling and Sakura were found outside together with a few other girls, sparring, when Mother Fuyu entered the camp with her faithful, hooded and cloaked, guards close to her side. However, the girls were so busy punching, kicking, ducking, and blocking that they didn't notice her presence until they heard a faint clapping coming from their right. Immediately, everyone halted and bowed to their Mother in respect.

Lady Fuyu's long, silvery hair shone even in the gathering twilight from the many lanterns set about. Her pale blue eyes reflected the light of her piercing gaze, and the very way she carried herself seemed to demand immediate attention and unwavering obediance. "Beautiful display ladies. This is how I wish to see the entire village one day. Wonderful job. Very impressive. You especially," Fuyu's gaze shifted to where Meiling was standing, at the opposite end of the group from Sakura. "Your name?"

"Meiling...Amamiya"

Sakura started, but kept silent. _Why is Meiling giving her my last name? She's always been so admant about being "Meiling Li."_

Lady Fuyu seemed to falter for the smallest fraction of a second, but never let her expression waver. She simply nodded. "Please follow me for a moment."

Now it was Meiling's turn to be startled, but she followed unquestioningly, along with Lady Fuyu's guards, around the corner of a building, and out of sight. Sakura followed discreetly behind, disappearing into the shadows and concealing her footsteps as she went. As she neared, she stopped and listened intently, not trusting their Mother.

"That was a very impressive display you put on out there. You have excellent instincts and reaction time. I believe everyone here will agree with me that I invite you to become an Escort."

Sakura frowned in confusion. Where had she heard that word before? "Excuse me, Mother Fuyu, but what exactly is an escort?" She heard Meiling ask.

"It is a special task the requires your skills and determination.You're various tasks change from time to time, but the reason this group was created was, well, I think I'll let everyone else explain. I should be meeting Aya right now. Girls, feel free to fill her in and return with her answer when you are through. Goodnight Meiling."

"Goodnight Mother Fuyu, and thank you."

As soon as Fuyu's light footsteps faded away, a burst of happy chatter shattered the silence.

"This will make things so much easier for us-"

"-yeah, she's good-"

"-our last major purge nearly did us in-"

"-the extra help will be great for next time-

"Purge?" Came Meiling's question from amongst the excited voices; from which they now changed to tones of disgust and pride.

"Well, yeah, it's one of the duties we as Escorts perform-"

"-you see, there are actual villages who live _with_ their males-"

"-and sometimes they get too close for Lady Fuyu's comfort, so she sends us out to, well..."

"We clear out the village if they don't comply."

"Comply?" Meiling's voice faltered slightly. Sakura felt her heart stop and her eyes widen in dred as the impact of their words hit hard. _No...oh my gosh...Meiling..._

"Either leave or join us."

"The last one -what? Nine years ago?- refused both. Instead, they decided to fight us-"

"-Stupid really-"

"-what was their name?-"

"-the Li clan, I think?-"

"-yeah! That was it!-"

"-Lady Fuyu told us to exterminate them all because of their refusal-"

"-some of them actually put up a pretty good fight. It was kind of fun!-"

"-but they all fell in the end. No one can match our superiority. Although, their fighting style was unusual-"

"-actually, didn't someone escape?-"

A peal of laughter rose from the group.

"-what? Those two kids? They're both long gone by now-"

"-I heard that they nearly made it to our village-"

"-if they did make it, the male would be long gone by now-"

"-true we -hey, are you alright?"

Sakura peeked around the corner, her heart pounding and the blood rushing through her ears to see Meiling's eyes hidden by her bangs, her fists clenched and shaking.

"Meiling! Your kitchen duty starts soon. Come on, we better be going," Sakura called out as she stepped out from around the corner and towards the group, as they hurridly pulled their hoods up. Sakura stopped in front of the group and bowed her head slighly in respect. "Excuse us."

As Sakura grabbed Meiling's wrist and turned to leave one of the women asked, "Wait! Meiling, what is your answer?"

Sakura cut in, playing the clueless act, "Ummm...may she give you the answer you're looking for tomorrow? We'll be in a lot of trouble if we don't hurry."

The hooded figure nodded. "Tomorrow morning then."

"Thank you," Sakura nodded again. "And have a good evening." She then turned around without another word, but complete determination, and dragged Meiling behind the sleeping quarters. When she was satisfied that they were alone and no one was close enough to over hear, Sakura looked back at her adopted sister, and felt her heart twist. "Meiling...?" she ventured gently.

Meiling looked up, horrified, angry, and crying. "Sakura, they-"

"-I know. I heard."

"All of it?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"I can't believe they -all this time I thought that this village had saved us, no matter how terrible it was. And now, I'm _one_ of them!"

"Meiling, it's going to be alright," Sakura said as tears pooled in her own eyes and she hugged the shaking girl tightly. "You're _nothing_ like them," added fiercely. She pulled away and looked Meiling right in the eyes "Meiling, listen to me, join their group."

"What?" Meiling cried, aghast. "Sakura, how can I? They-"

"-I know, but refusing will look suspicious, and running away would be worse. Please, stay here, I need your help."

"Meiling's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know I was thinking of...?"

"Because I know that look in your eyes. I've seen it in our friend's faces, and even my own."

Meiling was taken a-back. "You mean you-?"

"-Yes, but I know now that I could never leave everyone behind. Too many depend on us right now. I've been trying to work up a plan to fix everything, and having you so close to her would be perfect."

"Close to who?" A different voice asked from the shadows. Both girls jumped and whirled to find Aya stepping into the semi-darkness. "If you're planning on starting something to rid Mother Fuyu of her control, you might want to do it more secretly. And, count me in."

Sakura was the first to find her voice. "What?"

"Simple. I want in. And I want her out as soon as I can get." There was a gleam in her eyes that had never been there before, and her face was hard-set.

Sakura glanced at Meiling to see her glancing back, and both broke out into way grins. "So, where do we begin?"

Aya led the two inside into an empty room, and quickly shut and locked the door. She proceeded to explain the role of Escorts. How they did Mother Fuyu's dirty work, were cruel, merciless, sharp, and quick to put males "back in their place." However, they were exempt from their Duty, it would only burden and slow them down. Also, Mother Fuyu's annual visit would include a tour of the Encampment to check-up on everything, and the get her "pick."

"Pick?" came both Sakura's and Meiling's confused voices.

"As you know, everyone in the village is assigned a male partner, correct?" Both girls nodded. "Well, the 'Mother' of the village is allowed to pick her own for a day, once a year, to perform her Duty as she does not have the regular Duty allotment as everyone else."

The two girls paled and gawked in shock. "She can pick _anyone_?"

Aya nodded. "Yes, and Mother Fuyu tends to pick someone from Afternoon. Which, admittedly is understandable, considering the age group in Midday, and the lack of life in Nightfall."

"But..." Sakura started. _...Syaoran..._ "She can't pick someone who has already been assigned, can she? I mean-"

"That's exactly someone she would pick. I think she gets a kind of thrill out of it, like it's a game, "Aya spat out the last few words and her emotionless facade shadowed over.

"Then let's try and come up with something before that happens, " Sakura replied fiercely. Meiling and Aya nodded in agreement, and the three talked long into the night, creating and rejecting ideas. Eventually they became too tired to think straight, and headed to bed frustrated and slightly depressed, but determined to start fresh the next morning.

As tired as she was Sakura couldn't fall asleep right away. Her raging thoughts battled inside her head, fo awhile longer._ How **dare** that vile woman think she can...Who does she think she is? So what if she supposed to be the leader of our village! She can't just do whatever she wants. And her Escorts! Why the hell did she create them? For her own satisfaction? To ruin other people's lives? What did those other villages ever do to us? And, how come no one ever thought it strange that we **never** see another village, but males just happen to stumble upon our village from time to time? Stumble? HA! They were probably chased here, just like Meiling and...Syaoran..._

_Will Mother Fuyu pick him? She had better hope not, because if she does she'll wish she had never been concieved! That horrid woman had better now lay a hand on him, or I swear I'll do her in myself..._ And with those last thoughts, Sakura finally drifted off to sleep, not even realizing the extent of her own word, and their meaning.

----------

Sakura awoke just as the gray morning sky broke out into a brilliant dawning. She hadn't slept much, but she suddenly found that she was no longer tired. In fact, during her sleep she had come to a sudden decision, and she was determined to follow through with it. She quietly stole out of bed, and started to dress in the semi-darkness.

"You have your Duty today, don't you?" came a quiet voice from Meiling's sleeping form.

"Yes, " Sakura whispered back.

Meiling turned to face Sakura with a small smile. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

Sakura nodded in response, "I'll see you then," before quietly leaving the room, and entering the main office. As always, Aya sat behind her desk, and simply glanced up once before standing and grabbing her set of keys and a lit lantern.

"Follow me, but keep absolutley silent. Mother Fuyu is occupying her room, and does not wish to be distrubed so early in the morning." Aya nodded toward the closed door just inside the hall that led to the bottom floor.

Sakura agreed, and followed Aya as silent as the whisper of a flame into the deepening, icy darkness. As they drew nearer, Sakura felt a wave of panic and uncertainty wash over her with each step. But when she opened the door and stepped inside, her fears and doubts vanished. She thanked Aya, shut the door, and headed straight for the familiar figure hanging in the near-darkness.

She unlocked the ugly bindings and quietly removed the blindfold and gag. She set everything into the far-corner of the room, and then turned to find Syaoran standing in the same spot with questions, pain, and uncertainty in his eyes. It hit her suddenly that the last time they had met, she had left without a word. Her face broke out into a gentle smile as she embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his ear. She pulled back feeling like her heart would burst from it's rapid beating, and looked into his eyes which were full of confusion. "I love you too," she finally replied as she kissed him softly.

He was startled at first, but gradually relaxed into her embrace, as he felt his heart become overwhelmed with a whirlpool of emotions. Together they shared the darkness of their little room as the sun fully broke out over the tree tops to enlighten a bright, clear shining day.


	16. Whispers of Terror

**Author's Note:** The overwhelming response of loathing toward Lady Fuyu was astounding! I couldn't believe how much everyone couldn't stand her. In a weird way, it made me kind of proud. Especially as she, personally, hasn't done much in the story yet. Oh, and for the record...she's not THAT old! She's roughly Nadeshiko's age, and I said SILVER hair, not gray. My idea of how she looks is like Shirahime from Angelic Layer (copyright of CLAMP).

_Disclaimer: I claim the rights to my own story plot, characters, and any horrible spelling/grammatical mistakes that I make in the course or writing it. Unfortunately, I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of her characters.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Whispers of Terror**

The lasting warmth of summer filled each of Sakura's days with a strange sense of protection and fulfillment as the weeks dwindled on into autumn. She now felt like she was finally headed in the right direction, with Meiling and Aya by her side as they slowly began to formulate a plan.

Lady Fuyu's visit lingered on, but without so much as a rumor of who her "pick" would be. Instead, she seemed much more preoccupied with the training of her new recruitment, Meiling, who had gone straight to the Escorts the next morning to give her agreement, although reluctantly. Aya too had agreed that Meiling join Lady Fuyu's escorts as to get an even more in-depth view of her motives and actions. Meiling, of course, had argued vehemently at first, but finally caved in when Sakura pointed out how she would be better able to protect everyone in the barracks beforehand.

The three told no one else of their plans just yet, although this filled them with a sense of guilt of covering up their secret. Sakura herself was having a difficult time hiding her thoughts when she shared everything else with him, and visa versa. The only thing keeping her plans locked tight behind her lips was the thought of Syaoran's look of hopelessness if they were to fail.

However, Sakura did not have long to linger on her growing reserved thoughts. For as the long as the warmth of the sun's rays had lasted into fall, only too swiftly were they replaced by a bitter cold that brought along a much more pressing problem. It seemed to Sakura like she had laid her head down one night in peace to wake up to a nightmare the moment she opened her eyes as dawn broke out over the forest treetops.

A disease as swift as the wind that had brought it swept through the entire Encampment, latching onto to anyone and everyone it could find. Lady Fuyu herself was led out by her Escorts the moment the pandemic began, and those left inside fought against the rapidly spreading disease. The entire Encampment was put under a sort of quarantine so as not to infect the rest of the village.

Being so physically healthy, most of the women in the Encampment recovered fairly quickly, but the barracks themselves were hit brutally hard what with the males all being so weak to begin with. All in all, it was a complete and total mess. Sakura felt that every time she turned around someone else was getting sick, fevers, night sweats, hallucinations, vomiting; she never stopped running day and night.

All the remaining guards refused to enter the barracks, most had left back to the village when they had been given the 'all-clear' without a second glance back. In fact, almost every single female had come out of the sickness with nothing more than an enormous appetite, and a bit of weakness for a few days following their recovery. Once a Healer had thoroughly examined them they only remained long enough to ensure the safety and health of their friends and family. Only a few volunteered behind to watch over the Encampment out of responsibility, but this was done very relaxingly.

For the most part, they tried to forget that the three giant wooden barracks that took up most of the inside didn't exist. They knew the males inside were too sick to take care of themselves, but why should they care? They had rarely entered when they were semi-healthy why should they risk exposure to the sickness again for a bunch of males? What did it matter to them if the sickness consumed a few males? The less they would have to look after, right?

All Duty was shut down so that the males inside who were all infected with the rampant disease would not infect the women. And so it was that Sakura spent her every waking moment running from one barrack to the next, with Meiling right by her side.

"There's just too many of them sick," Sakura cried out exhausted one day as she and Meiling filled their buckets with water from the well outside the Afternoon barrack. "And if you get caught by Lady Fuyu out here helping me, there's going to be a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry," Meiling assured her. "Mother Fuyu believes that I'm watching over you and Chiharu, since we're all so close."

Sakura smiled ruefully, "And we were few of the lucky ones to not even get sick in the first place. What are the odds of that?"

Meiling grimaced back, "Yeah, lucky us." She glanced back between Afternoon and Midday. "How many more became sick today?"

Sakura's face fell into a frown, "Another twenty in Afternoon alone."

Meiling kicked the side of the well. "It's just spreading too quickly! They're too closely confined without any proper sanitation or fresh air! Can't we do anything more?"

Sakura rest a hand on Meiling's shaking shoulder, "We're doing all that we can. Chiharu is cooking around the clock, and Aya is helping out every spare moment she gets. We just need more help. And don't worry," she grimaced, "a lot of them have a very strong will otherwise they wouldn't have lasted this long." Meiling merely nodded in response. "Come on, we should head back inside."

Together the pair headed back inside the cold, damp wooden building of Afternoon and divided up into various cells, checking up on each person individually. Sakura headed back into Syaoran's cell to find him watching her anxiously.

"How bad is it today?"

Sakura sighed, a look of pain etched across her features, "Another twenty in Afternoon, ten more in Midday, and nearly everyone in Nightfall."

Syaoran cursed softly to himself. "Isn't there anyone else willing to help out?"

Sakura glanced around at the hopeful, sweating, pale faces around her, and bit her lip. "Not yet I'm afraid. They're too scared of getting sick again."

"Cowards is more like it," Rae spat out weakly from his spot on the ground. "They just don't give a crap-," he managed to lash out before collapsing back down from lack of strength.

Sakura immediately rushed over and eased him into a better position. "You need to be more careful. Save all your anger for when your better," she scolded gently.

"Hey, Sakura..." came Syaoran's voice right before the unmistakable sound of someone's stomach letting loose its contents hit the floor. She turned to see the mess covering the ground and Syaoran avoiding her eyes out of embarrassment. "...I'm sorry."

Sakura felt her heart twist sharply. "It's alright, don't apologize, this isn't your fault, any of your faults." She quickly an efficiently cleaned up the mess both on him and the ground with her rags and deposited it all in an empty bucket. "Just rest and get better," she added as she shifted him into a more comfortable position before kissing him on his burning, damp forehead.

When both Rae and Syaoran seemed to have settled down, she then turned to Eriol and Takashi. "How's he been doing?" The two looked at Kumori's limp figure as he slept fitfully, paler than the rest of them.

Eriol looked at her and replied, "He's the same as he was yesterday. He's still hallucinating, but he doesn't seem to be getting any worse."

She put her cool hand on Kumori's searing forehead, "Good," she murmured more to herself then anyone, "And how about you two?"

"No worse, either, I think," Eriol responded. Takashi simply nodded, still a little green.

Satisfied for the moment, Sakura laid a cool compress across all their foreheads and left them with strict instructions to rest as she moved on to the next cell. Then she turned and gathered up the mess buckets and hurried outside to dump them. As she scrubbed them out vigorously, Meiling soon joined her with buckets of her own.

"Are you finished with your side of Afternoon?" Meiling asked as she approached.

"For now," Sakura replied, exhaustedly. "So now we move onto Nightfall for a bit?"

Meiling nodded. She hesitated before saying, "Sakura. This is too much for the two of us alone to handle. Maybe if it was just Afternoon, but all three barracks? Nightfall itself has at least a hundred and eighty men inside and nearly all of them are sick! You're barely getting any sleep; you look as pale and sick as they are."

Sakura glanced up at Meiling. "They don't have anyone else Meiling. WE don't have anyone else. You know that as well as I do. We just have to keep trying."

Meiling sighed. "I know."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The two picked left their scrubbed clean equipment out to dry and proceeded toward the next barrack. They worked until night fell around them, and their bodies could not move anymore. The two headed to the kitchen were an anxious and tired Chiharu quickly brought some food over to her friends. "And eat it all!" She said as her eyes flashed dangerously at them, before sending them off to bed, and continuing to cook with every spare hand that was available.

Meiling collapsed onto her bed exhausted after a quick clean-up, and fell immediately to sleep. Sakura, as tired as she was, was past the point of sleep. _I can't stop worrying about them all. I feel like I should be over there and doing something. I'm just tired. That's nothing compared to what they're feeling right now. And since I can't sleep I might as well make myself useful._ So, Sakura climbed back out of bed, dressed, and headed out into the darkness. She knew her way so well that she walked confidently without a lantern to Midday's door. She gathered her buckets, filled them with cool water, and proceeded to change everyone's compress as the moon and stars traveled across the sky. She worked from person to person, cell to cell, barrack to barrack, until, finally satisfied, she returned to her own bed and sank into a dreamless sleep hours before dawn.

Sakura awoke to Meiling shaking her shoulder gently, urging her to get up. Sakura sat up slowly, slightly dizzy, and looked blurrily around the room. "Time to get up sleepy-head," came Meiling's teasing voice. "I'm going to the kitchen to scrounge us up a breakfast and see what Chiharu needs help with today while you get ready, okay?" Sakura nodded in answer, but felt that that made her feel worse.

As Meiling left the room, Sakura headed to the washroom to get ready. She had no sooner reached the door when a wave of nausea hit her and she hurried to a bucket. When her stomach finally settled down, she wiped her sweaty, pale face with a cool rag._ Please, not me. Not now. I can't be coming down with it. I can't. I have to keep going._

"Sakura? Are you okay," came a worried voice from behind her. Sakura quickly turned around, startled to find Yoru gazing at her with a frown of concern on her face. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No! I'm fine. I'm just-," Sakura felt another wave of dizziness hit her and Yoru rushed forward to steady her.

"Sure you are. Why don't I take you to the temporary infirmary till you feel better?"

Sakura shook her head, making everything worse, "I can't. Please, don't tell anyone. I need to keep going."

"Going? Going where?"

"The Time barracks. They're all so sick, Meiling and I-"

"Don't tell me that you and Meiling are the only ones working in there," came Yoru's voice, full of surprise and a bit of anger.

"Aya helps out when she can, and Chiharu has a few volunteers working in the kitchen in shifts so they can work twenty-four hours, but no one else wants to enter inside. They're all..." Sakura trailed off.

Yoru stood Sakura upright again. "How bad is it?" When Sakura finished explaining the full-extent of their dilemma, Yoru's face was clouded with suppressed anger. "I was told that the situation was under control, that anyone in the barrack who was sick was put under quarantine until they were better. I thought that they were safe. If I had known..."

Sakura waited until her legs were steady before looking at Yoru and saying firmly, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can't keep them waiting much longer."

"I'm coming with you."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"I'm going to help you and Meiling. I'll find Nakuru and we'll both help you two out. Plus, if I'm not going to be telling anyone, I need to keep an eye on you."

Sakura looked at Yoru with a smile full of gratitude. "Thank you."

"Let's go," was all that Yoru replied.

With a bit of reluctance, Nakuru agreed to help out in the barracks, but as soon as she saw the state of Midday she threw all caution to the wind and dived right in with the rest of them. The extra help was a relief to Sakura and Meiling, but the change to the males inside the barracks didn't change much, in fact, some became worse. Pretty soon, Sakura wasn't only counting the total number of sick at the end of her shifts, but the total of deaths, largely from Nightfall.

Finally Aya received the okay from Lady Fuyu to being in a healer to put an end to a pandemic that seemed to have no end in sight. As by now, even Mother Fuyu was starting to feel concern over the number of those passing on; she needed an adequate supply of males in which to perform their duty didn't she?

And so Sakura found herself waiting at the bridge at dawn with Meiling by her side in the cold air for the Healer to show up.

"I think I see someone coming," Meiling suddenly said, making Sakura turn to see a dark figure walking awkwardly toward them. "Is it just me, or is she walking funny?"

The shadowy outline became clearer as she stepped closer to the bridge. Sakura soon discovered that the Healer was off-balance not only from carrying her medicinal supplies, but also because she was into her third-trimester of pregnancy. "TOMOYO!?" Sakura cried out in shock and relief as she rushed forward to embrace her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"A healer was sent for, and I'm here," she answered as Meiling took her supplied for her.

"But you're going to have your baby in just a few months! You shouldn't be coming anywhere near here!"

Tomoyo merely shrugged. "You're mother wanted to come, but she was banned, remember? And she was the only one besides me who volunteered to come."

Sakura stopped stunned. "No one else is coming?"

A look of frustration crossed Tomoyo's usually calm face. "No one," she replied bitterly. "But don't worry about that right now. Tell me _everything_."

So between the two, they helped Tomoyo up the path to the Encampment, filling in every detail right up to the gates. Tomoyo's look of anxiety increased with every step she took leading her inside, but she never hesitated for a second the moment she reached the door to the kitchen. Meiling and Sakura called all of their help over, and Tomoyo immediately began issuing out orders for everyone before being led to the barracks themselves.

Everyone refused to let her in without a mask to protect her from catching anything, and only agreed to put their worries at ease. Tomoyo set to work, tottering from person to person with difficulty, but determination. At first, the presence of a new, strange female set out a lot of tension inside the barracks, especially as she constantly "hid her face" as Rae so elegantly put it. But her gentle, calming manner soon soothed the males' fears, and as the conditions slowly turned for the better, they began to relax again.

With Tomoyo's medicinal aid came a turn-about in the barracks. Time moved forward again, but some still passed on. Tomoyo was deeply disgusted with Lady Fuyu for waiting so long before allowing her to help, but never let a hint of her anger show on her face as she talked cheerfully with her patients.

For Eriol's part he was, at first, alarmed that Tomoyo had volunteered to enter the barracks when she was nearing her due-date, but radiated pride at her skill in turning the epidemic around.

And all too soon, Mother Fuyu called a halt to the necessity of Tomoyo's presence in the Time barracks. In retaliation, Tomoyo stayed in the barracks until the last possible moment of her departure, until reluctantly leaving with a promise that she would return soon.

Knowing that the worst was finally over, those left behind continued to work under Tomoyo's instructions she had set, and continued to care for the sick, and bury the dead when necessary.

Soon the Time barracks were in the weakened after-stage, and everyone else returned to the Encampment as healthy as ever. Sakura, Meiling, Aya, Yoru, Nakuru, Chiharu, and her helpers were exhausted but satisfied. Everyone returned to their work, including Lady Fuyu who returned to the Encampment as well, taking Meiling "under her wing" once more.

Sakura returned to her normal Time duty to help those still left shaken from the pandemic. And it was on one bright, cool, normal day that everything changed.

Sakura was in Afternoon, about to enter a cell when the doorway filled with shadows and a sudden, fearful hush spread over the entire barrack like the arrival of death. Sakura looked up to see Mother Fuyu with her Escorts, Meiling included, filed just inside the room.

A quick look of surprise flashed across Lady Fuyu's face before settling into its usual calm facade, her eyes brimming with curiosity. "And whatever are you doing here, Miss...?"

"Amamiya, Lady Fuyu," Sakura filled in as she curtsied. "It is my Time duty in Afternoon right now."

"I see," came Lady Fuyu's icy voice as her sharp, pale blue eyes darted around the room. "But surely the problem was dealt with. So why do you continue to...help?"

"Not everyone is as they once were, Lady Fuyu," Sakura answered, careful to keep her voice and eyes steady. "And the better they are now, the stronger the children will be produced, as will the blood-lines that follow."

"These..._males_," she said in a voice like venom, "do not create strong children. Only we do. Unfortunately they are...necessary in aiding in the process though." She paused and studied Sakura for a moment before a malicious smile broke over her face. "Very well, be sure that they are returned to the state they were before, but no more. We don't want them getting in over their heads."

Sakura bowed this time in answer, and Mother Fuyu swept out of the room, her Escorts behind her. Sakura waited several moments before rising again and turning around to face the occupants of the cell once more. She walked inside and knelt in front of Syaoran and his friends, and prepared to go about her usual business like nothing had ever happened, though her heart pounded furiously in her chest.

"Be careful Sakura. She's up to something," Syaoran whispered as she finished her job in silence. No one had breathed a word since Mother Fuyu first entered the room.

She kissed Syaoran on the cheek before standing up and preparing to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just watch out for yourself and the others. She can't do much to me."

Despite her words of confidence, Sakura bit her lip in worry as she locked the barrack behind her. _There really isn't anything she can do to me, but as for the others..._ Sakura's thoughts occupied her all the way up to the Office which she entered to see Aya sitting at her desk as quiet as ever.

Aya glanced up as Sakura entered and studied her for a moment before warning Sakura, "She seemed pleased about something today, and annoyed. Be careful."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Sakura answered.

Ata studied her face some more before a slight frown reached her features. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura lied with a smile. In truth, she wondered if the sickness was still hanging around her, as some of the symptoms were still lingering, but she still hadn't told anyone. "I'm probably just tired. I'm going to turn in early tonight." Sakura left the room and climbed into her bed with out another word.

She awoke the next morning feeling tense, and went about cautiously as she attended to Nightfall that morning, and Midday afterward. By the time her shift for Afternoon came, her anxiety had built to bursting.

As she entered the barrack she felt the tension more pronounced then ever. The silence of the day before remained, but seemed to have intensified if at all possible. Now becoming worried she headed straight down the aisle, looking both ways to locate the problem. It wasn't until she reached Syaoran's cell that her fears amplified. The looks on everyone's faces sent a warning up her spine as she cautiously unlocked the bars and stepped inside.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

Everyone inside flinched at the sound of her voice, as if she had yelled at them at the top of her lungs, instead of the quiet whisper she was using. Her eyes darting from face to face, her heart beginning to race, she asked again.

This time Rae answered, "Mother Fuyu was here today... and she...she..."

"Made her pick," Eriol answered for him, dejectedly.

Sakura's alarm picked-up. "And?! Who is it?" Her eyes finally met Syaoran's and she felt the color drain from her face, but he abruptly turned his head to the side to look at the person sitting next to him. Sakura's eyes followed his to see Kumori sitting pale and terrified, looking at and hearing nothing.

Sakura felt the briefest flicker of relief before becoming appalled at Mother Fuyu's future act. Her thoughts whirled together as her mind raced and reeled. "It's alright," Sakura rushed out, "We'll figure this out somehow. We won't let her touch you. I promise. I'll-"

"You'll what?" came a voice full of iced malevolence from behind Sakura. "Pray do tell. I'm, curious to know what you will do to me."

Horrified, Sakura turned around to come face-to-face with Mother Fuyu herself, her sharp, pale eyes narrowed amusingly on Sakura's face as a cruel, wicked smile lit up her face.


	17. Unyielding Nightmares

**Author's Note:** Wow! I don't think I've ever had so much fun reading all of your responses before! I apologize for not replying back to a lot of you, but I didn't want to spoil anything. AND now that finals/school/year-end-craziness is COMPLETELY over I can update more frequently. Yay! I'm ecstatic that all of you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Please enjoy the next chapter! Constructive Criticism always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Unyielding Nightmares**

Sakura felt what color there was left drain away from her face as a bubbling sickness flooded throughout her body. She watched in horrified silence as Mother Fuyu and her Escorts entered further into the barrack swiftly, silently, and looking proud. The usual stillness and darkness of the room almost seemed to deepen with every step that they took until you would have been able to hear Death tramping through the door like the sound of a hammer on glass; the shattered shards hitting the ground like Sakura's world crashing around her.

"It seems you did not heed my warning before and continued against my orders." Lady Fuyu's voice was sweet and cool as she stopped short, just outside the cell. "And now you are plotting against me?" She shook her head scolding almost gleefully, "Tsk, tsk. It seems that you were not taught right. Maybe you should be...re-educated?" Mother Fuyu turned sharply toward her followers and snapped, "Get her out of there!"

Two escorts detached themselves from the group and entered the cell, their faces obscured by their hoods. Each of them took an arm and lead Sakura out, half-dragging as her legs had seemed to have forgotten how to function.

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest, and a dull numbness thread itself into her veins. _What have I done?_

Lady Fuyu reached out a cool hand and gripped Sakura's chin, lifting it upwards so that they were eye-to-eye. Pale, cold blue met warm emerald as they studied each other's faces. "How should we though? That is the question...?"

"Get your filthy hands off of her!," snarled a voice from inside the cell.

"Syaoran! No!" Sakura's eyes widened in fear and alarm as her head whipped out of Mother Fuyu's grip to gaze at her partner.

"Ahhh..." came Lady Fuyu's voice into the semi-darkness, as she watched Sakura with growing amusement. "I see...," she smiled as she looked up at the two women still holding onto Sakura. "Take her to my room and leave her there. No one is to go in or out. I need to arrange a few things."

The two hooded figure bowed in understanding before leading a stumbling Sakura out of the building at out into a brilliant twilight. Sakura's thoughts were swirling in a chaos of emotions so rapidly that she hardly registered the journey to the office, being shut and locked inside, or the fact that the two Escorts had left. With their support gone, Sakura's legs finally gave out and she fell to a half-sitting position.

_How could this have happened? What is she going to do now? Oh god- Syaoran! _Sakura gripped the sides of her head. _What are they going to do him? To all of them? If anything happens, it'll be my entire fault! I could never look them in the face again, or anyone else's for that matter. What is she planning? What's going to happen now?_

Sakura suddenly found that she couldn't sit still anymore; instead she stood up and began pacing the length of the room, without seeing anything in it. She continued to fret and worry for what felt like a lifetime and a half, but was really hours until the nausea returned. _Great, now I've worried myself sick. _To try and stop the rolling in her stomach and the dizziness in her head, Sakura sat down once more, and leaned against the wall, staring at nothing. Hours passed in silence, with only a single lantern left behind by one of the Escorts to keep her from falling into the darkness that pressed in from every angle of the room.

When the Escorts next entered the room, Sakura hadn't moved from her position on the ground, but had come to the decision of taking whatever punishment was set for her in silence and grace. _There is only so much that they can do to me. I'll be fine. I can handle it._ She stood in silence, and greeted the two women with a nod from her head. Almost warily the two approached her, and gripped her arms as they led her forward; afraid she was going to make a break for it. They only tightened their grip as they hit the cold, damp air outside, even though Sakura did not show any signs of resistance.

It wasn't until Sakura registered the fact that a large circle of light and women greeted her a distance away that she began to feel nervous. An icy chill stole down her back when she realized that they were standing around the outside edges of the Arena. Sakura's last experience with the horrid place had torn her family apart, in one horrific night. She suddenly stopped, surprising her guards as she recalled Aya's words from the first day she arrived at the Encampment. "_Under Hell there are four jobs. One is to work in the barracks, doing whatever needs to be done. Two is the Arena. Don't worry about this one. The Arena has only been used once in the last twelve years or so._"

Suddenly the puzzle pieces fit together, and the icy chill turned into a scorching sensation of dread as she was now being shuffled forward with deadened legs. She knew what was coming. They weren't going to touch her at all, at least, not physically. Memories of the past raced before her eyes as she relived it all in a matter of seconds as she was halted in the center of the circle, and deposited her before a smiling, regal-looking Mother Fuyu. "Bring him," was all she said as the entire village that made up the circle turned to look toward the opposite way in which Sakura had come.

In trepidation, Sakura too followed the gaze of the villagers and felt her heart plunge as two more Escorts dragged the limp body of Syaoran forward toward the center. The heavy, metal chains clinked together ominously with every step that he took, as he tried to keep his balance, which was near impossible with the blindfold and gag in place. When they reached the center they kicked out his legs, so that he fell face forward in the dirt. The feeling of nausea increased as Sakura watched him struggle to get up. He managed to rise to his knees before the two halted him with pointed weapons glistening in the light of the fires. Another Escort walked calmly forward and yanked both the blindfold and gag off. Sakura knew what was coming next before Mother Fuyu opened her mouth once more to say, "Give it to her."

Sakura felt someone thrust something into her hands, but her eyes were still too focused on Syaoran as they forced him to turn away from her, and rip his shirt-tunic open from the back. Sakura reluctantly looked down at the heavy leather thing in her hands before her staring at it in horror. In her shaking grip her gaze shot from the cat o' nine-tails to Mother Fuyu's face.

In response Mother Fuyu let amusement leak into her eyes before answering Sakura's silent question, "Strike him until I tell you to stop."

Sakura struggled to find her voice, but managed to ask in a strangled whisper, "What?!"

"You heard me..." Lady Fuyu turned to face the rest of the crowd and rose her voice higher, "This male has tried to rise above his station! He threatened me, and this girl, Sakura Amamiya, was caught plotting against me! He has poisoned her mind, seduced her for this. He shall face punishment by her hands as is justice! Now," she turned back toward Sakura, "strike him!"

Mother Fuyu's words had finally set off the spark of tension that had continued to rise throughout the event. Now the crowd picked up her fervor and began to call out for justice, as other spit angry words of hatred toward Syaoran, if they were not encouraging Sakura on. Sakura turned around the circle, wide-eyed and terrified. She returned her sight to the sight of Syaoran's bare back, his scars reflecting white in the torchlight. The whip felt like it carried the weight of the world with it, and it took all she had just to hold it. _I can't. I know I can't._ In that moment, Syaoran looked back at her and for a brief moment and their eyes met. She knew that they had removed his gag so that every scream of pain would echo of the buildings and heavens, and she knew that they had removed his blindfold so that he could witness his lashings from her with his own eyes. She knew in that second that he knew this as well, and felt herself drop the weapon as if it had seared her.

The sound of the whip falling seemed to reverberate throughout the crowd, as she whispered, "...I can't..."

Mother Fuyu replied icily back. "You will, or you will be accused of betrayal to your sister and village, and exiled! He is nothing, he feels nothing. Strike him!"

Sakura's gaze was still locked on Syaoran who grimaced, but nodded faintly. Sakura began to shake her head as everything else started spinning. "No!"

"Why not?" Lady Fuyu asked scathingly.

"Because I love him!" Sakura half shouted back, as she glared at the leader of her village. There was a sharp inhale, and collective gasps from the awaiting crowd, as Mother Fuyu's eyes narrowed sharply on Sakura's face.

"Then if you won't, I will." She covered the distance between herself and Sakura quickly, and snatched the whip from the ground in one delicate movement. As she raised it above her head, Sakura's heart stopped for a moment then pounded with more intensity, and without another moment's thought or hesitation ran in front of Syaoran. Her dizziness and nausea caught up with her, and made her steps falter as she raised her own arms to block the incoming blow, but she never felt a thing, as a swift and silent darkness consumed her.

----------

Sakura slowly stirred and opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the underside of a bunk bed. She turned her head to the left to find a single, warm, orange light radiating from a lantern sitting next to someone standing near a table, dipping a rag into water and squeezing out the excess. Her movement caused the person to turn suddenly, and rush forward.

"Sakura! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Do you feel sick?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm fine Tomoyo," she insisted as she looked back into her friend's worried amethyst eyes. "I just had a nightmare. You wouldn't believe-" She suddenly sat up even though it caused her head to swim again, "Syaoran!"

Tomoyo gripped her shoulders and eased Sakura back down. "Calm down. He's alright for the moment. They stopped everything when you collapsed. Mother Fuyu muttered something about there being no point if you weren't awake to witness it." Tears started welling up in Tomoyo's eyes as she continued. "I'm so sorry Sakura. We tired to stop it, but she wouldn't hear a word, and her Escorts just held us back. I'm so sorry."

Sakura smiled reassuringly at her friend, "Don't worry Tomoyo. It's my fault for getting everyone into this mess. I'm just glad none of you were hurt."

"Sakura?" Tomoyo began tentatively. "There's more."

Sakura felt her alarm rush back through her veins as she sat up again in a rush. "What? What is it?"

Tomoyo looked to the ground as she replied thickly, "You've been exiled to you home in the village. You have to leave the Encampment tomorrow morning, and you are never allowed to return."

Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief, even as a lead weight filled her stomach. "I counted on as much. Why only home though? I thought for sure they would exile me altogether."

"Sakura...when you were out, several of us panicked enough to have Mother Fuyu allow a check-up. I performed it."

Sakura looked down at Tomoyo who still wouldn't meet her gaze, her heart beginning to race slightly. "And? Is something wrong? Am I sick? Did I catch that disease that was going around? I mean, I have been getting sick lately so I've tried taking curatives, but-"

"They won't work on this Sakura," Tomoyo interrupted as she finally raised her gaze and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"...Tomoyo?"

Tears had begun to spill over as Tomoyo continued. "Sakura, the reason you're only being sent home, and why you've been sick...it's because you're pregnant."

Silence echoed across the room as Sakura tired to comprehend what Tomoyo had just told her. "I'm...what?"

"You're going to have a baby. It's early, but the symptoms fit, and the tests I know have all affirmed the positive so far." She smiled almost mournfully. "Congratulations, and welcome to future motherhood."

Sakura was crying before she even realized tears had built up in her own eyes and just as quickly Tomoyo had wrapped her arms around Sakura and held her close, reassuring her that she would be fine. It was some time before Sakura managed to cry herself to sleep, but when she did she slept fitfully. Tomoyo had just staggered up when Meiling, Chiharu, and Aya entered the room.

"Did you tell her?" Meiling asked.

"Yes," Tomoyo replied in the same hollow voice Meiling had used.

Meiling sighed. "What a way to find out, but, in a way, that may have saved them both."

"For now," came Chiharu's leaden voice.

"Do you think she's done? Is she satisfied?" asked Tomoyo harshly.

"No," came Aya's quick response, as emotion-less as ever. "But we don't know what she's thinking right now. We'll have to wait and see. And it will do us no good to worry tonight. We should all get some sleep for now. While we can..."

With that the four quietly left the room for the night. Sakura slept uneasily; as she dreamt.

_Everything darkened around Sakura; she listened intently for the soft sounds on the ends of her vision. Suddenly she heard the sound of cruel laughing, the sound of a whip, and someone crying out in pain._ Sakura jolted up in bed as if someone had electrified her to find her face streaked with tears. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, all of her senses alert. She took a stuttering breath as she told herself that is was just a nightmare, bout couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Giving up on having anymore sleep, she slipped quietly out of bed and dressed in the darkness. It was still the very early hours of the day; sunrise was hours away, and Sakura decided that she should go say good-bye. _What more can she do?_ Sakura thought as she eased herself out the door in near-silence.

It was a mark of true familiarity that Sakura could walk to Midday, find the key, unlock the door, and enter Nightfall without the help of any additional light source. She slipped into the barrack and shut the door firmly behind her, for once glad of the dim lighting that didn't burn her eyes as they guided her. She clicked open her father's cell and was kneeling beside him before he even knew she was there.

"Hello, Angel," he greeted her with a warm smile as he registered her face in the gloom.

"Good morning, Father," she returned with a soft hug.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence so early in the morning?"

Sakura hesitated before carefully selecting her next words. "I won't be coming here quite as often anymore."

"Is everything alright?" Fujitaka asked, concern for his daughter waking him up more fully than anything else could have.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" Sakura rushed to reassure him. "It's just, well you see...I'm pregnant..." she croaked out, trying to uphold her calm facade.

Fujitaka looked slightly taken-aback for a moment, before breaking out into a huge smile. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor. "Thank You...I should let you rest. I'll see you again. I promise," she wavered as she wrapped her arms tightly around her Father's neck one last time before shakily standing up.

"Until later then," her Father responded. "Take care, Sakura,"

"I will," Sakura managed to get out before she blurrily made it to her brother's cell. When she had let herself inside, she turned to Toya whose eyes held all the sympathy in the world as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Sakura's pent-up emotions released, as more tears streamed down her face.

"You know what?" she whispered to the silent air. "I'm scared. It was so horrid." She rushed forward into her older brother's embrace, as he held her close and she clung to him crying.

After some time she managed to calm down, and related the entire story, as Toya sat there in silence and just listened. Eventually she stood up to leave, feeling slightly better, but still tense as she said her good-byes to her brother. She parted ways; tears still streaming down her face as she wondered when and if she would ever see him or her father again. The sound of the bolt sliding into place as she locked the heavy wooden door behind her _thunked_ ominously in the dark.

She next headed toward Midday to say her good-byes, leaving Afternoon for last as it would take the longest of them all. As she clicked the doors open in Midday she immediately felt the stirring in the air, and the feeling of unease grew as she shut the door behind her.

"Daddy, the White Angel is here," came a soft, quiet voice from the first cell on her right. Sakura smiled at the sound of Minoru's and Ryou's voices rising up from the gloom.

"Sakura?" the panicked voice of the boys' father, Taro, inquired from the semi-darkness.

"Yes?" she answered back in alarm.

"We heard what happened. What are you doing here?"

"Because I wanted to say good-b-"

"Mother Fuyu and a couple of her Escorts went back to Afternoon after everyone turned in for the night!"

Sakura felt her heart stop and her breath catch in the back of her throat, the feeling that something was off starting to break into full-blown panic.

"What did she do? What happened?" Sakura asked, her hands clenched around the bars of the cell, struggling to keep herself in one place to hear the rest.

"She changed her 'pick.' She chose your partner, Syaoran, instead, and she took him tonight."

Sakura didn't stay to hear the rest before she was out the door, locking it in a flash behind her and sprinting toward the door to Afternoon. She fumbled with the key in the lock as her hands shook in desperation. With a click the door finally opened and she ran down the length of the walkway separating the cells on either side, the hiss of the flames flickering as she rushed by. Reaching the next to last cell, voices sprang up all at once, hardly more than whispers but seeming to thunder inside Sakura's head.

"Sakura-!"

"They took him-"

"We couldn't do anything to stop that Bit-"

"There were just too many and-"

"It's been so long already, I don't know if-"

"Sakura!" a new voice called out from the doorway of the entrance. All the voices inside the barrack immediately ceased at the presence of a new figure, and Sakura's own heart jolted into her throat until she recognized the figure racing toward her, relief seeping in through the panic. "Aya! What's going on? What happened to-" Sakura stopped upon seeing an unusual gleam in Aya's eyes.

"Lady Fuyu changed her pick to your partner, Li Syaoran."

"I know already. I-"

"But he refused her," Aya continued as if Sakura had never spoken, a hint of a smile gracing her features. "He fought back. It took her quite off-guard. No one has ever hit her before, especially a male." The smile vanished. "But it cost him. Dearly. She had him taken into the chamber where they beat him to 'remind him of his place.' Severely. When they finished, he was unconscious and thrown into solitary confinement."

Sakura felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her; she was having a hard time breathing. Suddenly her legs couldn't support her anymore, and she landed on the ground as the tears began to fall. _This isn't happening. I must still be dreaming. It's a nightmare that I'll wake up from any second now...__**Why am I not waking up?**_

"Sakura? Sakura, snap out of it!"

Sakura felt a stinging slap wrench her out of the darkness that was consuming her, to look-up, cheek smarting, and wide-eyes to see Meiling; her own eyes showing her horror and terror.

"Meiling? When-"

"Aya came and woke us when she didn't find you in your bed, the three of us split up to look for you," Tomoyo's voice responded from behind Meiling.

"Meiling! Syaoran, he-" Sakura began.

"We know, Aya explained it to us."

"Aya, can't we do anything?" Tomoyo asked desperately.

"I'm sorry. But all males under solitary confinement are under strict orders of no healing. And there are two of her personal guards down there standing watch over him to ensure it."

"Then we have to move him," Sakura said to the open air, suddenly hit by an idea.

"What?" came several different voices.

"You said he can't be treated in there, but if we move him back to Afternoon he can be treated right?"

"That could work," Aya answered uncertainly.

"Then what are we waiting for? We're wasting time here," Meiling said impatiently.

"Right. Meiling, I need to borrow your Escorts' cloak, and then after you can help Tomoyo and Aya get her supplies ready."

"Alright, but what are you going to do?"

Sakura smiled determinedly, "I'm going down there to get him released."

Sakura, are you sure you'll be able to handle it," Tomoyo asked in concern.

Sakura pointed to her red cheek. "Don't worry, this cured me of that."

Meiling blushed, ashamed. "Sorry about that." Sakura shook her head in response. "Don't be. I needed it. Now go!" The two girls rushed out the door as Sakura rose from the ground.

"I'm coming with you."

"Aya? But-"

"I can take care of any awkward questions, so that you don't have to speak and give yourself away."

Sakura looked into the emotionless girls' face and smiled in full gratitude. "Thank you."

Meiling quickly returned with the cloak, with Tomoyo right behind her, trying to move as quickly as her body would allow. The two girls stayed behind as Sakura and Aya stole out into the darkness once more. They moved quickly, but cautiously through the side door that led down the stairs that was usually reserved for the males' entrance into the office building. When they reached the end of the stairs, however, instead of turning left, they proceeded straight down the hall toward the foreboding double doors that loomed into the sight as they approached. As Aya opened the doors a chill wound its way around Sakura that made the hairs on her neck stand up, but she forced her face to relax and never hesitated in moving forward.

They walked down the cool, dim hallway passing by several rooms Aya whispered were for others in solitary confinement. At the end, they turned to their left, and Sakura spotted two hooded figures at the very end, watching them intently with cold, hard eyes. Aya immediately stepped just ahead of Sakura and spoke to the two guards in an even voice, full of authority.

"We are to move the male back to his barrack, Lady Fuyu has left already. She is through with him for now." The Defenders nodded silently, and looked toward Sakura, when Aya spoke again. "This Escort was sent along with me to take care of the male and watch over the process," she nodded pointedly toward the door behind them. The Defenders turned in unison to open the barred, wooden door behind them, as Sakura stepped forward to be the first in the door. Aya gave Sakura a warning squeeze on the arm as she passed by, and entered through the doorway. Immediately she was engulfed in the sweet, metallic smell of blood, and felt her stomach turn over. Barely concealing her panic, she grabbed the torch off the wall and moved further into the cell. As she raised the torch higher to see better, she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the sight.

Before her, blood spread out in an ever darkening pool of crimson liquid that seeped from its sources of gashes, and dangerously deep cuts. She inched forward, careful to keep her pace steady as she observed his unmoving form. Her heart panged sharply as she couldn't find him breathing, but on second glance she could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest. His clothes were nearly torn to shreds, and his wrists were still locked together, attached to a chain that was fastened to a wall behind and above him. He was still unconscious, but kneeling on the floor, his head hanging limply forward. She turned toward the Defenders, making sure to hide her face deep within the hood and nodded toward the pair. They moved forward and unlocked the only chain holding him and let him hit the floor before grabbing him under the arms and waiting for Sakura to lead them forward.

With great difficulty Sakura restrained her steps and movements as slow as she dared so as not to arouse suspicion, but knowing that every second counted. She led the way up the stairs and out the hallway door toward Afternoon, now an almost welcome sight after the horrific, compressing walls of the underground lair that was behind the double doors. When she had unlocked the door, she proceeded forward almost uncertainly as if searching for the correct cell, as she saw and felt the silence and terror reflecting in the eyes of the other occupants, from the torches on the wall that were almost spent. After seeming to locate the right cell, she unlocked the metal bars and allowed the Defenders through as they reattached Syaoran unceremoniously back onto his key ring. They nodded to Sakura, who nodded back, as Aya led the Defenders to the door, and watched them as they disappeared into the darkness.

Sakura waited until Aya gave her the okay, before throwing off the cloak and racing to the shed outside where she gathered new torches, clean rags and blankets, and buckets of water. She handed the new unlit torches to Aya who began to replace all the brackets as Sakura hurried back to his cell, after she shut the door firmly behind her. The whispers began at once.

"What the hell is going on?" Rae demanded as Sakura unlocked Syaoran from the hoop and eased him down.

"Mother Fuyu selected him as her 'choice,'" Sakura replied bitterly, not really paying attention.

"We know that," he snapped back. "But how did he get like that?"

Sakura turned to look Rae straight in the eyes with a tear-filled glare, "I didn't take the time to sit down with them and have a chat about it." She looked back at Syaoran as she unlocked his wrists, bundling up rags and propping up his head.

"He refused her, and then fought back, remember?" Eriol asked Rae quietly.

"Idiot," Rae responded quietly subdued after Sakura's reaction.

"He must really like you," Kumori added near silently.

Sakura didn't respond, but instead began to wash away the dry blood, and tie long strips of cloth around the heavier, open wounds. "Where are Tomoyo and Meiling?" she asked after a moment.

"They're on their way back here I'm sure," Eriol answered. "Tomoyo wasn't sure of the extent of the damage so Meiling went with her to the herb patch to get some extra supplies. It looks like it's a good thing they did..."

"I hope they hurry. He's lost so much blood already, and he's starting a fever too." She looked down at Syaoran's ashen face. "You really are an idiot," she whispered too silently for anyone to hear.

A quiet knock on the door send Aya flying over to open it as Tomoyo and Meiling walked in. "How is he?" Tomoyo asked the moment the door was closed behind her. "Not good," was all Aya said in response. The three hurried quickly to the cell, and Sakura stood to get out of the way so that Tomoyo could assess what needed to be done. Tomoyo's face showed only a hint of the terror she saw, but quickly wiped it away and replaced it was a determination to get started. Sakura quickly moved to Meiling's side as she caught sight of her cousin, and held her close as Meiling was finally able to release the stress she had bottled up inside her since Sakura had been found out the day before. When Sakura had finally managed to calm Meiling down, and convince her not to go after Lady Fuyu immediately and shoot an arrow through her heart, the two joined Tomoyo in anyway that they could.

As Sakura laid a damp, cool compress across Syaoran's burning forehead, her heart squeezed painfully, and all she could think of was..._Why?_

The hours passed, and all too soon dawn began to approach. "Come on Sakura, you need to get yourself cleaned up. You're as white as a ghost and covered in blood. You're going to raise a few alarms if you don't go and get cleaned up now." Sakura just nodded mutely and followed Aya outside and back to the room she was supposed to be staying in. Aya left her alone in the peaceful early moments of the day as Sakura scrubbed herself clean, past the point of thinking or feeling anything anymore. She dressed and in a simple dark green tunic and brown leggings, before tying around Tomoyo's large white sash, feeling the need for extra strength and comfort at the moment. Then she sat on her bed and watched the sky turn to a hard, cold gray out her window.

The silence was so absolute with the birds having long flown away for the approaching winter, that when her door banged open it sounded like a thunderclap had sprung into her room. Sakura jumped up in alarm as she discovered Aya standing in her doorway calling her name. "You're needed in Afternoon. Immediately." Sakura only hesitated for the fraction of a second it took for her heart to restart before she ran out the door, nearly blind with panic. She knocked on the door rapidly, and shifted her feet in agitation until the door hesitantly opened to reveal a tearful Meiling.

"What's wrong?" Sakura managed to stumble out. "See for yourself," was all she could say in reply. Sakura dashed down the center, the bow behind her looking like a pair of wings speeding her on. She stopped short when she reached the open bars to find Tomoyo smiling, kneeling next to a miraculously awake Syaoran.

"Hey White Angel," was all he needed to stay before Sakura, half-tripping on her way in, collapsed to her knees beside him, fresh tears cascaded down her face. "You're such an idiot," she whispered half-scolding-ly.

"I know," he smirked back, painfully. Sakura gently touched his face with her hand, before brushing a few straggled pieces of hair back. The moment lingered for a moment before they heard Meiling give a small cough behind them.

"Are you two aware that you have an entire roomful of an audience? Not that this isn't sweet, but I think that Tomoyo might faint with happiness, and in her condition that would do more harm than usual."

The pair of them blushed deeply, before Aya stepped in as well. "Sakura, it is almost time for you to go; dawn approaches. Say what you need to now." She looked pointedly at Meiling, who understood in silence, and helped Tomoyo get to her feet. "We'll be outside refreshing ourselves. Come get us when you're done."

Sakura, grateful for a moment of peace, turned back to Syaoran as the others inside tried their best to ignore what was going on. "I'm so sorry," she began, but Syaoran cut her off. "Don't be. You didn't make me hit her."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm just glad that she didn't do anything to you, and...thank you."

"For what?"

"For refusing to give into the rest of the village, and for trying your hardest to protect me...I'm sorry that it got you exiled from the village."

Sakura shook her head. "I haven't been exiled from the village, just to my home."

Syaoran looked surprised, but happy, "Why?"

Sakura broke out into a bittersweet smile, and took his head into both her hands before kissing him gently on the lips. Then she searched his deep, warm eyes before steeling herself for his reaction. "Syaoran...I'm pregnant."

A swirl of emotions raced behind his eyes, from elation, to confusion, to incredulity. "...What?"

Encouraged she stated again, "I'm going to have a baby. Our baby."

A new feeling rose inside both Sakura and Syaoran as something unspoken passed between them. Syaoran was the first to break the silence. "I love you," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes once again sprang with tears as she bent down to embrace him gently, careful not to add her weight to his beaten body, "I love you too." And though the effort cost him a great deal of pain and energy he rose up an arm to hold her to him for a few moments before he let her go. "Take care of yourself, and don't do anything reckless, Syaoran. Promise me."

"I promise."

Sakura bent low once again to give Syaoran one final kiss before saying "I'll see you again. I swear it." And with one fluid movement rose from Syaoran's prone body, and walked out the doors without a look back, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to find the strength to leave.

Outside, Tomoyo gave her friend a hug and a promise to see her as soon as she returned to the village herself, when she had finished taking care of Syaoran. Aya stayed behind with Tomoyo to protect her against any awkward questions, as Meiling walked Sakura back to her room.

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll look after them whenever I can."

"But-"

"I know what to do. I've had the basic training, and I've watched you and Tomoyo enough times to know even more."

Sakura hugged Meiling tightly. "Thank You, Meiling."

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

Meiling stayed until Sakura was packed and ready to go, and then left shortly before dawn. As the sun finally broke over the horizon dispelling the darkness of the nightmare and brought forth the warm rays of another cool, fall morning a knock resounded on the door. Sakura stood silently and opened the door to find Yoru and Nakuru on the other side. Not a word was spoken between the three as they walked together back through forest to where it met the bridge. Sakura turned to murmur her thanks when she was suddenly swallowed in a hug from Nakuru, which was broken as abruptly as it had begun and the older girl headed back up the path. Sakura watched her go with a painful tug of her heart before turning to Yoru, who in turn bowed deeply to Sakura, conveying everything in that simple gesture. Sakura bowed in response and when she arose, found Yoru already gone.

Sakura faced the bridge once more, gathered up her things and crossed over, knowing she would most likely never be allowed to cross over it again. The eternity it took to cross it, was nothing compared to the few steps it took to walk away from it, but when she had she looked up to find her mother standing before her, and before even realizing she had moved Sakura suddenly found herself in her mother's warm, understanding embrace, feeling like the world was about to shatter around her, and crying like it already had.


	18. Aria

**Author's Notes:** Hey Hi and welcome to the last chapter of Captive Butterfly; if you read my profile you would already know this, but I digress. I did plan on this chapter coming out much earlier, but I fell ill and then had an emergency operation. Long story short I'm feeling much better now and can't wait to wrap this story up. Now there will be an epilogue to follow so you're not quite rid of me yet. Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Constructive Criticism, no matter how painful, is always welcome! Until Next Time!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Aria: When the Moon is Still Visible at Daybreak**

_How did I get here? How did things come to this point? _Sakura sat outside on her mother's garden bench, eyes shut, trying to gather warmth from the feeble rays of sunshine that filtered through the gray clouds above. _When did things become so complicated? Things were so much easier when I was little. Simpler; our only concern was where we were going to play that day. _She opened her eyes to stare at the dead and dying plants strung out through the dark, damp soil. _Then Meiling popped into our lives, and suddenly, things weren't as simple anymore. We'd play games, but something always reminded her of her past, whether she realized it or not. We grew up together, were taught what to think, what to say, how to act. We were always told, and prided ourselves, on how we were superior to other; be it any other village or any male. _

_Then, suddenly, we were thrust into adulthood with our "duty;" what was due to our village for what they had done for us. We were to be grateful for all that was given to us, and show our gratitude by continuing the cycle through our own children._ Sakura laughed humorously._But of course, we can only have daughters; to have a boy is like a stain that can never be scrubbed away. We're supposed to be grateful that they have trained us to kill our own fathers, brothers, and any male because they simply exist, because they breathe the same air as us. And I can't believe I used to understand that. I used to believe that was right. I can hardly believe that I was so lucky. _

_Mother fell in love; she defied everything she had ever been taught, and she past that onto me. What would I have been like if she hadn't given me the opportunity to be different? Would I have treated my partner, Syaoran, like the rest of the villagers do? How would I have treated the rest of the men in Time? What would I have done instead to Minoru and Ryou? Two innocent, little boys who know nothing more than the walls inside their barrack, and won't know anything but terror in a few years? _

_My friends are different. I don't know how. Maybe it's my mother's influence as well, but they went into their Duty with doubt and uncertainty instead of pride and arrogance. Now they're all ready to pass on what they know to their children; they're all pregnant now. Rika's already had her baby, and Tomoyo's ready any day now. I know they're proud to be mothers, and the village will leave them alone because they've completed their Duty as far as anyone else is concerned. And my friend's all see it as an honor to have been able to save the lives of the person they love the most. It's all any of us can do. _

_But isn't there more? Isn't there more to life? Can't __**we**__ do anything more for them?_ Sakura laid a hand across her belly, and rubbed it subconsciously. _Can I do anything for Syaoran? For the baby we're about to have? What am I supposed to do with it? What if it's a boy? What if it's a girl? Can I be a mother? Can I raise it alone? Mother will be there, and Tomoyo, and Meiling, and everyone else. But can I do what everyone else has? If I have a girl, she'll never get to meet her father. She'll never know who he is; nothing more than what I can tell her. If I have a boy, I'll never get to see him again. I'll get him for a few short months, and then that's it. And because I've been banned from the Encampment, I'm banned from Syaoran too. I couldn't have another chance to have a child even I wanted to. _Sakura's vision swam before her eyes as tears threatened to spill over. She drew her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her knees in a vain attempt to keep herself together.

---

"Sakura! Tomoyo's here!" Nadeshiko's voice rang out from the front room as Sakura hurriedly shoved away her bed.

"Coming!" Sakura called back as she cursed herself for sleeping in again. With a final shove she put everything away and ran out the doorway and headed to the kitchen.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her best friend with a warm hug before easing her down to sit on the floor mat. "I'm so glad your mother agreed to let you stay for awhile."

Tomoyo smiled gently back. "Once I explained everything to her, she wouldn't hear of me not coming. And, since I'm nearing my due date, where else would I rather be then in your home with the best Healer in the village?"

"Thanks Tomoyo…"

"Think nothing of it."

---

"Come on Tomoyo, your almost there hon. Just a little more; you're doing a beautiful job sweetie."

Sakura peeked her head in through the doorway, the anticipation from waiting bearing down on her nerves. "Is there anything else you need Mother?"

Nadeshiko turned toward her daughter and smiled. "Why don't you take Tomoyo's, while I work on the baby? Can you do that for me?"

Sakura nodded and quietly slipped into the room, and placed herself next to Tomoyo's side. She looked at her friend's pale and sweating face for a moment before clasping her hand in her own. "How are you doing?"

Tomoyo returned the question with a half-smile before involuntarily letting out a small scream of pain and gripping Sakura's fingers with a force she didn't know she had in her. "I'm" she huffed out, "fine." She let out another gasp of pain.

"Just a bit more. One more good push should do it, Tomoyo," came Nadeshiko's voice from Tomoyo's feet.

"You can do this Tomoyo. Come on. I'm right here. It's almost over," Sakura encouraged.

Tomoyo bit down on her lip and nodded as she braced herself for the next wave of pain. With another scream of pain, and Nadeshiko's confident voice repeating, "That's it. Right there. That's it," a new sound entered the room. As a fresh set of healthy lungs breathed air for the first time in a fit of crying.

"Beautiful," Nadeshiko murmured as she took care of the baby.

Tomoyo slumped back against her pillows with a sigh of relief and exhaustion, as she finally loosened her grip on Sakura's hand. Sakura in turn winced discreetly as she tried to move her aching fingers, while trying to keep a smile on her face. "You did it Tomoyo! You're a mother!"

Tomoyo smiled weakly back. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura's grin wider as she turned toward her own mother, "So, what is it Mother? What's the baby."

Something flashed across Nadeshiko's face before she fully turned back to the two girls; the baby washed and wrapped snuggly in a fresh blanket. She gently lowered the bundle into Tomoyo's waiting arms as a bittersweet expression filled her demeanor. "Congratulations Tomoyo. It's a boy."

The very air in the room seemed to still, along with everyone's breathing as Sakura gazed at the new baby in alarm. _Oh god…_

Tomoyo turned even whiter as what color was left, drained from her face. She stared down at her baby, unwilling to move, until he shifted closer to her. Startled Tomoyo held him closer to her as he opened his mouth wide in a yawn, before opening his eyes and smiling up at his mother. Blue-violet met amethyst and Tomoyo's cheeks grew rosy with a maternal glow as she gently kissed his forehead. She traced the crown of his dark hair with a delicate finger, as Nadeshiko straightened up with a look of intense relief and contentment.

"I'll be right back. I'm sure Sonomi would like to come in, but I need to have a word with her first," Nadeshiko stated calmly before gracefully crossing the room and exiting through the doorway.

"Isn't he beautiful Sakura?" Tomoyo's quiet, exhausted voice sounded from her left, making her turn back around.

"He's completely adorable, Tomoyo. You know, he looks a lot like you."

Tomoyo's face flushed with happiness. "But he has a bit of Eriol's eyes doesn't he?"

The two watched the baby look over everything with wide, curious eyes, trying to soak in everything about the new world he had suddenly found himself in, when the faint noise of material moving sounded from the doorway. Sonomi and Nadeshiko stood in the doorway, Nadeshiko as composed as ever, but Sonomi looking shaken.

Sonomi walked over to her daughter and sat beside her, Sakura having stood up to allow her, her vacated spot. "So," Sonomi started, "have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Tomoyo looked back at her baby as he tightened his fist around her index finger. "Kisho," she whispered down to him.

Nadeshiko came up behind Sakura and rested her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Very appropriate. If you'll excuse us for a moment, Tomoyo? We'll be right back." She gently guided Sakura out the door way as Sakura caught a last glimpse of Sonomi attentively reached out to touch her grandson. Nadeshiko steered her daughter out into the kitchen before gathering a pot, pouring in water from a jar and setting it near the first to heat.

"Mother?" Sakura inquired.

Nadeshiko closed her eyes and sighed before motioning Sakura over to her side. "What's going to happen now?" Sakura began as she placed herself next to the fire's radiating warmth. The flames reflected in her mother's eyes as she searched the fire, as if asking it her own questions, before turning back to her daughter, the shadows chasing each other across her face.

"You know how it goes; you know the laws better than most. Tomoyo will be allowed to take care of him until he can be weaned of her. Then he will be given to her partner to raise, and then his life will carry on from there. That's how it has always been."

"But, -but, she's so happy! And it's _her_ baby. Shouldn't she get the choice –it's not fair!"

Nadeshiko sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tight. "I know. I know." She stroked her daughter's hair for a moment, before she spoke up again. "It's what happens to any unfortunate mother who births a baby boy."

A thought passed through Sakura's head that made her frown in confusion for a moment. "But, how can their mother's just give them up? That's their child, regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl." She leaned out of her mother's embrace as her hand stopped stroking Sakura's hair, to catch a dark look pass over her face.

"They can't."

"Then how-?"

"It's part of the deception."

"What?!" Sakura blurted out in confusion.

Nadeshiko flicked her eyes quickly about the room before seeming satisfied, giving her daughter her full attention. She dropped her voice to barely above a whisper, barely moving her lips, and letting the fires crackling cover most of what she had to say, causing Sakura to lean in and strain to hear every word.

"Mother's can't give up their children just like that. You saw Tomoyo's reaction, right? That is why Escorts kidnap babies from neighboring villages in time for the birthing. They then switch out the boys with girls before their mothers are any wiser, and shove off the baby boy onto their fathers to take care of. The mothers are satisfied with their new baby, not knowing any better, and they never would because they would never see their partner again. The fathers would never see their partner again either, and only know that they need to raise a child their partner didn't want or have need of, just like them.

"Accidents do happen of course. Sometimes a baby is born early, or there might be twin boys. Then they're not ready and the new mother is given her son to raise for a while. And believe me, it is not a pretty sight when the confrontation arises from when the mother has to give up her child. Yes, there are the few mothers who only raise their sons grudgingly until they can be rid of them, but some are like that with daughters at times too. With Tomoyo, and all your friends, I have and will make sure I am the Healer present when they give birth. Because as hard as it will be to give up their baby, if it is a boy, I will not take part in their game of pretend."

Sakura sat rooted to her spot in shock and outrage. She could feel white-hot anger flowing through her veins. "So," Sakura choked out, "it's all a lie? All of it? Almost everyone's lives? What about me? What about Tomoyo-"

Nadeshiko reached out and held her daughter fiercely. "You are my and Fujitaka's daughter, Sakura. You always have been. And Touya is our son as well. He was born early, and they weren't prepared. That's how I found out. And Tomoyo is Sonomi's daughter as well. I was there when she was born. I can't be certain for everyone else, but know that your friends hold _their_ children in their arms, and no one else's."

"But what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry. I know you'll be all right. You won't ever have to worry about it. I promise you that."

Later that night as Sakura gazed in the doorway at her friend's peaceful sleeping form, her baby tucked into his own basket beside her, Sakura's thoughts raced through her head. _What's happened to all of us? How did things get this far? The founders of our original clan broke free of the servitude that they had been forced into by men. They wanted new lives, and instead turned the tables on the men who had treated them so harshly. But by doing so they became just like that which they had fought against. A few of those women saw what was happening and were disgusted with what they saw around them. They chose to leave; they took their daughters and set up a new village far from the reaches of the main matriarchy. Those women are my ancestors. _

_They must have taken some of the men with them, or else people inhabited this village before, both men and women. They must have gotten along peacefully for a while, but what changed? Did some of the women still carry their notions of superiority all the way out here? So something must have changed. Someone rose to power and slowly changed things. She must have said or done something that aggravated the rest of the women into believing that things were too peaceful, that the men were betrayers. Something. Then, there must have been another revolution; history repeated itself and the men, caught unaware, were once again enslaved like they had been before. _

_Of course, there would have been those who knew that something was wrong. That what they were doing again wasn't right, but the leader, the new Mother, created a fabrication, an act, a play. If women were allowed to raise boys a new, then her carefully crafted façade would wither away. So, there couldn't be any new boys, but that would be impossible. Then this horrid system was put into place, one that would all but eradicate any male presence in the village. If women didn't get a chance to know males, then why shouldn't they believe everything they were told? If you had never seen a male before, then why not believe that they were creatures born from darkness? And any mother who heard that story would pray for a girl; who would want to be the mother of a demon? If you wanted a girl so badly, could you overlook any differences that your daughter might have when she was placed in your arms after you supposedly gave birth to her?_

Sakura's eyes drifted to the window, and the darkness outside. She stole her way across the room, and eased herself out the door and into the chilly early morning air. She gazed up at the heaven's endless array of stars shining above her. She hugged her arms closer to her body as an icy chill stole up her spine.

_If I hadn't seen Syaoran, if all of us hadn't, when we were six years old, would we still believe that males were monsters? Would we have even given a second thought to actually getting to know our partners during our Duty? Or would we have been like the rest and only done what was required of us as quick as possible? If I were to give birth to a boy after that, could I give him up?_ Sakura's thoughts raced toward Tomoyo and her own mother._ Or would I have been like them? _

_How has this deception lasted so long without anyone finding out? My mother hasn't told many because, who would believe her? In the eyes of everyone else, she betrayed the village. No one would listen to her. And now, no one will listen to me. _A thought struck her. _Maybe…but, what could we do? I know we were working on that plan. But could it work now? We would need everyone involved. Maybe then it could work. But if it fails…No! I won't let it. This time it's going to be different. Things will be different this time. I swear it. _

With that last thought, Sakura rushed inside toward her mother's and Sonomi's sides, and braced herself for setting things into action. Over the next couple of days, as Rika and her baby, Naoko, and eventually Chiharu, and Meiling made their way over to visit Tomoyo, Sakura quietly discussed her plans with them. At first, they were all shocked over Sakura's sudden announcement, but were soon caught up in Sakura's fervor when they were given the reason behind her actions.

"Let me get this straight Sakura," Meiling commented during their conversation.

"Yes?"

"We're going to release the men from the Encampment, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but how do you propose we do this when half of us are pregnant, or just had a baby. And you have been exiled from the Encampment?"

"That's why I need you to relay all of this to Aya. She knows more about the Encampment's inner workings than anyone. And I think Yoru and maybe even Nakuru will help. For all we know, some others might be willing to chip in once they see everything in action."

"But what about everyone in the barracks? Should we tell them? I know you don't want to get their hopes up if this doesn't work, but shouldn't they be prepared?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Tell them…tell them the night it takes place."

"Right. And that will be when, again?"

"When Mother Fuyu makes her next visit to the Encampment. Thanks to Syaoran, she never finished her own 'duty' when she was there. So she'll be back. And we need to be ready for her."

Meiling's face broke out into a full out grin. "It's times like these that I'm glad you're my sister. Let's take down that devil witch! Oooh, I can't wait to get my hands around that scrawny little neck of hers. Revenge will be so sweet!"

---

A few days later, one early evening, Sakura found herself playing peek-a boo with Kisho who lay snuggled in Tomoyo's arms. Naoko and Rika were over too with Ruri, as they were determined to keep Sakura distracted and with company so that she could adjust to living I the village again more comfortably. As they were absorbed in conversation Sakura set about making tea, the bubble of laughter and conversation pleasant against the background of bubbling water. She prepared everything and started to head back to the table balancing the tray of cups and liquid carefully, as someone came running up the path to deliver the news that would ultimately change all of their lives forever.

"Sakura! She's early! Lady Fuyu came to the Encampment early!"

"What?!" Sakura stopped in the middle of the floor clenching the tray tightly, as her head whipped toward the sound of Meiling's voice coming from the entrance of the house, to see her doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"And she took Syaoran," Chiharu's breathless voice sounded from right behind as she caught up. "She's gone to finish what she started until he's dead. We told Aya and she took off running, looking determined."

The sound of pottery breaking filled in the absence of sound from the rushed explanation, as the room's occupants remained immobile with shock. However, the sound caused a reaction in Sakura that clicked everything into gear.

"Rika!"

"Yes?" Rika jumped at the fierce, controlled tone Sakura was using.

"Take Tomoyo and the children, and find Sonomi. Then I want all of you to go to Asa and wait. Whatever you do, don't move from their; take anything you'll need and can carry but make it quick. Naoko, go alert my mother and Kaho, they'll know what to do from there, and then you head to Asa as well, alright?"

Naoko nodded silently.

"Meiling, Chiharu, we're headed back to the Encampment."

"But Sakura," Meiling's shocked voice echoed in the still silent air. "You've been banned, I don't think they're going to allow you-"

"I don't care! I'm going in, whether they're going to allow it or not. I'll force my way in if I have to!" Sakura stood in the entryway of her home, shaking in repressed anger and agitation at why they were not moving _now_.

Meiling studied Sakura's face for a fraction of a second before nodding and grinning widely. "If they don't open the doors for us we'll just get rid of the doors, right?"

"Right." Sakura looked around at everyone one last time. "We'll meet you at Asa when we're done. Be prepared for anything. We don't know what's going to happen from here on out." And with that the three girls were off toward the Encampment without so much as a second glance back.

As Sakura, Chiharu, and Meiling ran through the still night, they kept their eyes locked on the direction of the Encampment, and its strange orange glow.

"Did the Encampment always look like that at night from out here?" Meiling's voice sounded from the dark on Sakura's left.

A tingle of fear trickled down Sakura's spine, "No. Never. Something isn't right."

The three ran across the bridge that connected one world with another with barely a hint of sound, as they raced around the corner and up the path of the Encampment. To their surprise the light increased as they drew nearer, and soon discovered that the females entrance to the Encampment were thrown wide open with the orange, now flickering, glow emanating from inside. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that met their eyes on the other side of the high walls. It was mass chaos.

Someone had set fire to every building in the vicinity, and the bright flames were devouring everything inside as they gave off a radiating heat and filled everything else with a muddled smoke. People were running every which direction threading their way through the screaming and resounding clashing noises inside the haze. Sakura's breath hitched in her chest when she realized that the people running about everywhere consisted of as many men as women, and that more were appearing all the time; the men from their barracks and the women were starting to file in from the village. Everywhere the three turned they saw only fighting, death, and destruction as they hurriedly rushed out of the entranceway as a knot of people took their fight outside, many with torches from the brackets as they set fire to the surrounding area as well.

In a building panic Sakura led the way toward the barracks, careful to avoid the clusters of groups fighting, picking up forgotten and abandoned weapons left on the ground just in case. The smoke burned their eyes and the intensity of the flames made everything else harder to see, but Sakura had traversed the path to and from the barracks so often that she steered in the right direction from her minds eye. Within moments they had made it outside Afternoon only to find a small group ready and waiting for them. Someone swung out with a pole from the shadows only to connect with Meiling's with a resounding clunk of wood before a voice called out.

"Meiling?"

"Rae?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Both voices sounded at once.

"Trying to protect ourselves! What do you think?" They answered each other.

"What's going on?" Sakura stepped in to prevent the argument from gaining momentum.

"Sakura, you're here too?" Rae asked in surprise as he stepped out of the shadows to view them properly.

"Yes, and Chiharu as well. What's going on? Where's Syaoran? Where's everyone else?"

"Follow me," Rae said as he led the three girls toward the small gathering of people they had seen from the distance. "We're not really sure ourselves. All we know is that that bitc-" Meiling hit Rae as he quickly corrected himself, "_she_ came in with her Escorts and took Syaoran without so much as a warning. We were all in a panic when Meiling came in shortly after, and when we told her what happened she took off running. All we could do was sit there and wait. But not too long after Aya burst in and unlocked everyone, after first doing the same in Midday and then Nightfall. A revolt rose up, as fighting broke out everywhere. Someone set the fires by using the torches from inside the barracks and pretty soon guards, villagers, and all of us were going head-to-head every which direction."

They reached the small knot of people to find Eriol, Takashi, Kumori, and Terada's faces looking back at them, mirroring the surprise of Sakura's group. Chiharu immediately went over and threw her arms around Takashi as he held her tightly back in obvious relief for the other's safety.

"Where are Tomoyo and the others?" Eriol asked worriedly when he saw that Sakura was alone apart from the other two.

"They've already headed to Asa, and they're waiting for you there," Sakura answered quickly as she immediately issued out instructions. "I want you Eriol to go with Kumori, Terada, Takashi and Chiharu there now. Chiharu will lead the way. Rae, I would like you to come with Meiling and me to get Syaoran. Now go! Quickly!"

Everyone rushed off without argument, as the new group of three ran toward the Office to find the doors already torn off their hinges, and it's roof set a-flame. They ducked inside, tore through the already open side door, and used the fire's glow to guide them down and around the hall, only to trip over a figure lying on the ground, partway down the stairs. Sakura recovered from her stumble and pushed herself off the person only to come away with blood stained all down her front and a groan of pain from the person underneath her. She looked at the face in horrified astonishment.

"Aya?! Aya what happened?" Sakura, Meiling and Rae gathered around the severely bleeding woman as Meiling tried to stop her bleeding.

Aya opened her eyes blearily and slowly focused her eyesight on the faces before her. "Sakura…? Good…you made it. You must…hurry. She's still…down there with him. She…hasn't been…down there too long…you might still make it…in time." She struggled for an intake of breath before her body was wracked with wheezing choughs.

"What happened? How did you get like this?"

"When Meiling told me what happened. I…decided it was time…I gave them the means to escape…and then tried…to stop her…but she must have heard the commotion…I wasn't ready for her…She struck me down. I'm so sorry." Aya broke off again to her violent coughs only to have blood trickle out from the corner of her mouth.

"Sakura, I can't get the bleeding to stop. There are too many wounds, and they're too deep," Meiling whispered in a thick hushed voice.

"Aya, you have to stop talking. We need to get you to Tomoyo or my mother. They'll know what to do. They'll help you. Rae I need you to-" Sakura stopped when Aya started to speak again, as she stared up at the ceiling above her.

"I fell in love once, but…I couldn't conceive. He was…killed…both the men and women were prisoners in this place. They…have fragile hearts, fluttering…and innocent like a captive butterfly put on display…beautiful to look at…but never allowed to touch…or fly on their own. I've given them back their wings." Aya locked eyes with Sakura. "You've made me feel more alive…than anytime in the last few years. I wish you happiness."

"Aya! You can't-"

"Yueh's waiting for me…" Aya's eyes slid shut and her heavy breathing ceased as a look of peace and contentment filled her features in the most expression anyone had ever seen in the entire time they had known her.

"Sakura." Meiling rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder after a few moments.

"I know. Let's go. Rae? Meiling's told you where Asa is before, right?"

"Yeah," Rae answered back unusually subdued.

"Can you take her back with you? Meiling and I are going alone."

"…sure."

Sakura wiped her face on her sleeves and looked ahead, an internal fire burning in her eyes as she and Meiling covered the distance down the stairs in record time. Sakura led the way through the cooler hallway toward the foreboding double doors, and shoved them open without the slightest hesitation in step. They burst into the torture chamber that reeked of fear, pain and silent screams that echoed off the damp stonewalls, startling its occupants. Meiling lunged forward and immediately began fighting with the incensed Lady Fuyu who had stood just inside the door awaiting their arrival, as Sakura quickly made her way toward Syaoran in the center of the room.

Sakura's apprehension levied as she Syaoran bound, gagged, and blindfolded, but in no worse of a condition than she had seen him last when Tomoyo had set about healing him. As the cries of Meiling and Lady Fuyu's confrontation resounded off the walls, Sakura carefully reached out toward Syaoran.

"You're alright. We're here," she filled her voice with as much relief and comfort as she could, as she slowly reached out to remove his gag. She gently and skillfully picked the knot, and let the cloth fall to the ground as she began working on the blindfold.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice responded with both incredulity and disbelief.

"I'm right here," she assured him as the blindfold too slipped away. She immediately set to untying the ropes holding him to the column of wood that extended from ceiling to floor.

"How-? What's going on?"

"Aya let everyone go. The whole Encampment is up in a rebellion; everything is on fire, and more villagers are joining the fight every minute. We need to get you out of here now." As she let loose the last couple of knots, she made sure to ease him down carefully. He might not have been more hurt, but his previous injuries weren't anywhere near finished healing. Some were beginning to break open and bleed anew already from just the rough journey from the barracks down to that room in the first place.

When the last bit of bondages had dropped to the dirty, damp floor, Sakura slung one of Syaoran's arms over her shoulder, and stood up with him slowly. They managed to stand in time to see Meiling get in a good clean hit with a sharp object into Lady Fuyu's side before she stopped and winced. Lady Fuyu looked down at her injury and quickly fled the room cursing them all, as she clutched her side.

"Coward!" Meiling shouted after her. Then she turned around toward the pair. "Here let me help you with him." She grabbed Syaoran's other arm and slid over her shoulder and hoisted his other side up as the three made their way as quickly as they dared out the hallway and up the stairs. The ceiling sagged with the weight of wood and flames, as the structure couldn't hold its shape for much longer. Pieces of debris, ashes, and chunks of burning wood fell around them as they reached the landing, and headed out the male's entrance only to see Lady Fuyu ahead of them, as she struck down Nadeshiko and Fujitaka as Nadeshiko struggled through the swarming crowds around them.

"NO!" Sakura cried out, horrified and rooted to the spot, as her parents fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Sakura! Go! I've got him," Meiling yelled at her in an equally horror-struck voice, as she shifted more of Syaoran's weight onto her own shoulders.

Without hesitation or any more encouragement Sakura shot out from under Syaoran's arm and rushed toward her fallen mother and father. She struck Lady Fuyu in her injured side, and as she fell to the side in a gasp of pain, Sakura landed next to her parents.

"Mother? Mother!" She turned Nadeshiko over to discover that her mother was already gone from the deep wound in her chest. She immediately looked toward Fujitaka to discover that he too was no longer breathing, but had no external injuries to have caused his death. He must have passed on only moments before when he was safe and content in Nadeshiko's arms. Nadeshiko herself must have been moving his body out of the Encampment to lay him to rest somewhere else in peace. Sakura sat there in shock, her mind reeling, when another sound reached her ears.

"You little wretch," Lady Fuyu spat from her position on the ground, as she struggled to her feet, blood staining down her side as blood splattered the ground.

Sakura, still cradling her mother's head in her arms, turned toward the voice her eyes burning with a passion. "WHY?! Why did you do this? How could you do such terrible things to the men-"?

"To them?!" Lady Fuyu screeched her own piercing blue eyes alighting in fury. "What I've done to those disgusting creatures? You have no idea what they've done to me! I was married! I was with child. But those revolting monsters entered my village and raped us before killing everyone. Somehow, I managed to survive by women from this village stumbling upon my body, but because of the stress I miscarried!

"I hated them! Everything about them. Yes, the man I had fallen in love with was good to me, but he was the leader of that horrid band of men! I had stumbled upon him, wounded, near my village, and cared for him. Then look what happened! I trusted him! Them! And what good did it do me?

"This village's philosophy was exactly what I needed. I read its history, and decided it was time to return it to its original state from the main clan, and then spread that throughout the rest of the villages. I quickly rose to power here, and formed my Escorts to enforce those ideals. And if they refused to believe that our way was the best way I destroyed them. I wasn't about to give them a chance to ruin what I had built with their own beliefs and give them a chance to repeat my history.

"Every time I look upon a males' face I could see _their_ ugly faces staring back. I had to get back at them, I wanted revenge." Lady Fuyu's face darkened. "Don't worry. I found them. They were hiding out in a nearby village. They had heard that I had survived, and that fool of a husband I had married sought me out. He tried to convince me that he had known nothing about what had happened, while he concealed a knife behind his back." She laughed mirthlessly. "I soon took care of him. All of them. Needless to say, no one will miss them."

Sakura sat stocks-still in appalled shock. "And the village they were found in?"

Lady Fuyu glared down at Sakura. "Anyone consorting with them did not deserve to live. Men are vile, disgusting creatures and anyone who thinks otherwise don't deserve the right to breathe!" Lady Fuyu whipped out a knife of her own from her waist and raised it high, and began to bring it down, but stopped midway as an arrow appeared out from her heart, spraying Sakura with her blood. She coughed the crimson liquid once then fell to the ground and never moved again, her eyes staring into nothing as her silver hair soaked up the red velvet stain around her.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura suddenly found herself surrounded by a pair of warm, strong arms. She pulled away to look into the face of her brother, as he quickly looked her over. "Are you hurt? Your covered in blood!"

"I'm fine," she replied wearily and detachedly. "It's not mine. It's Aya's, _Her_'s, Mother's, and Syaoran's."

"What? Mo-" Touya cut himself off when he saw Sakura still cradling Nadeshiko's body in her arms. "Oh my go- Sakura, I'm so sorry. We tried to get here sooner-"

"We?"

"Yes, all of us. Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sakura looked over her brother's shoulder to see Kaho standing with a bow and a quiver of arrows in hand, as silent tears ran down her face.

Something clicked in Sakura's numb brain, and she felt a dull panic start to rise in her tight chest. "Where are Syaoran and Meiling?"

"They're fine. We sent them on ahead when we got here," another voice answered quietly. "Come on Sakura. Let's get you out of here." Sakura shifted her gaze to see Nakuru standing just behind Kaho.

"But my Mother and Fath-"

"It's okay Sakura. We'll take care of them," her brother cut her off. "Kaho and I will take them back with us. Go with her."

Sakura nodded mutely; her body moving of its own accord. Nakuru laid an arm across her shoulders and guided Sakura out past the now eerily quiet Encampment. The early gray dawning of a new day hinted over the treetops as the starved flames hungrily licked up whatever they could inside, the only noise that rang out in the stillness. A light breeze rustled through the dead or dying branches of the surrounding forest, as white smoke curled into the air, the fire having run out of fuel or put out by others. Sakura didn't know or care which.

She tramped the familiar path from her childhood toward the outcropping of rocks that her and her friends had named Asa in a more innocent, less confusing time. She crawled through the opening in the bushes, Nakuru right behind her to find quite a gathering of people inside, but in her haze Sakura couldn't make out any of them distinctly except one. Unaided, she seemed to float in a daze toward the one face that made any sense, the face who had watched the dark opening in growing anxiety for her face. She stopped in front of him, and dropped to her knees to his level of position as he sat on the ground and leaned against a warm, gray boulder. And the next moment Sakura had collapsed in Syaoran's arms and cried, overwhelmed by everything, as he held her tightly, swearing to never let her go again.


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: Here is the final part to "Captive Butterfly." I thank you for your patience with how long it has taken, and you have the gratitude from the bottom of my heart for reading this story. Thank you to everyone who has read it from the beginning, to those who joined us along the way, and to all who read it after its completion. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Until We Meet Again!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Duty, Time & Angels**

"Hi. It's me again. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to sit down and have a proper chat with all of you. A lot has happened in the last seven months, and it's been an adventure trying to keep up. Where do I even start…? At the beginning I suppose, right?

"After that night…it was a struggle. We buried those who had passed on, as we tried to help those who had survived. All of us came together, male and female, and agreed upon rebuilding on the other side of Mirror Lake. We wanted to be close enough to never forget, but far enough to move on.

"All the previous rules from the former village have been abandoned, and we have created a new system in its place. One of the first things that we decided upon was to be rid of the band system for good. In other words our generation will be the last to wear the 'circles of separation' as Eriol has so eloquently put it. And of course, all the males are on equal status with us now. In fact, Naoko made sure to burn away the old history and re-write it anew, and as far as I know she's still working on it.

"Nakuru has set up an orphanage of a sort and looks after all the children who didn't have a parent survive the revolution. All of us pitch in when we can, but she seems to be managing just fine. And somehow, Kero and Suppi managed to escape all the chaos and help keep track of the children too. Sometimes I swear they're more intelligent than any of us!

"Oh! And you'll never guess what happened to Yoru, or knowing how all of you were, you probably already knew, but…she has been reunited with her partner Taro. Which meant that Minoru and Ryou were ecstatic to be with their mother again. They hardly ever leave her side now. But after such a long separation, who can blame them?

"Kaho and Touya are together again too, and they've been practically inseparable. We were all afraid that Ame would feel awkward around Touya, but it was as if he'd never missed a day of her life. She recognized who he was before we even had a chance to re-introduce them. It also seems that Kaho may be pregnant again; they say that if it's a girl they're going to name her Aya.

"Chiharu has become an excellent cook and gardener; she's the one everyone runs to with questions on either of them. Takashi captivates the children with his wild stories, most of which Chiharu is quick to straighten out before things get too carried away. Their daughter, Keiko, is tottering around now, clinging to her mother's skirts and always covered in dirt from playing in the gardens.

"Naoko is still our historian, and has been doing a lot better lately. As you know, Kumori had been severely ill during that epidemic that raced through the encampment that year. Well, he never fully recovered, and the flu he caught over the last winter sapped the rest of his strength from him. It was really hard for Naoko for a long time, but after her daughter, Amaya, was born she was kept too busy to think for a while. She's held together with a lot of poise and dignity; all of you would be so proud of her.

"Rika, Terada, and Ruri are doing just fine. They've set up a new school of their own to educate both boys and girls when they come of an appropriate age.

"Tomoyo has become the Healer for the entire village with Eriol right by her side. He's caught on to everything rather quickly, and the two seem ready to prepare Kisho to follow in their footsteps. He's already trying to get into everything! And of course Tomoyo still finds time to design increasingly elaborate outfits for everyone. Somehow I don't think that will ever change...

"Meiling and Rae have set-up a training center for everyone so that they know how to defend themselves should the need ever arise. Both our village and the Li clan's style are taught. And of course they still argue constantly, but it seems to be an odd way of showing how much they care about each other. Although, if you tease them too much they both turn as red as a cherry, and take out their embarrassment on the closest available object or person. We've learned to be quick on our feet.

"As for Syaoran and I well…after that night we helped to organize things again, and as a result we were elected the co-leaders of our new village, by the council that was quickly set-up and put into place. We have also visited the old Li clan village with Meiling, and helped to lay the rest in peace. That was a hard day for all of us. We don't believe that anyone else besides Syaoran and Meiling truly survived..."

A sudden gurgling noise filled in the hushed silence. Sakura turned, smiling, and scooped up a bundle from the basket lying in the grass next to her. She folded down a corner of the blanket to reveal the vivid amber eyes and honey-colored hair of a nearly three month-old baby. As she cradled the little one in her arms she turned back toward the gravestones in front of her.

"This is our daughter Kohana. She wasn't due until mid-summer, right around now actually, but thanks to her brother, Eishi," she continued as she lifted a blanket from the other bundle still tucked into the basket to see the bright emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair of her son peering back at her as a smile reached across his face to mirror her own. "They ended up coming much earlier than we had expected. They gave us quite a scare."

"As did you," a familiar voice answered from behind her as arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I was just fine Syaoran," Sakura answered back with a knowing and content smile as she soaked in the warmth of his presence. Aware that, even after all of this time, he could still make her heart race with just a simple touch.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's time to go. Meiling and Rae are waiting to start the ceremony."

"Alright, just give me a few more minutes." Sakura turned her full attention back to the burial-resting place in front of her as Syaoran patiently took a seat next to her.

"It looks like I need to leave now before Meiling stirs herself into a panic." She smirked. "Today is the first full binding ceremony, the one called 'marriage,' by Syaoran's and Meiling's clan. All of us since that day, that have wished to, went through an informal ceremony, but this will be the first time we do it the proper way. Wish them luck! I'll be sure to visit again soon when things have settled down a bit more… We love and miss you all so much." Sakura felt her heart squeeze painfully when she looked specifically at her parent's resting spot. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly, keeping her together, and she leaned into his embrace for a few moments as she collected herself. At the same moment Kohana began to squirm in her arms as she tried to reach out for her mother, as if she were sensing her mother's distress. Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly and tenderly told her, "I'm alright. Don't you start to worry too," before beginning the motions to stand up.

Syaoran released his hold on her and was immediately on his feet as he reached down to scoop Kohana from her arms. He held his daughter in the crook of one arm while he reached out with his free hand to help Sakura to her feet. Once she was stable she bent back down to grasp the basket still lying on the grass by its handle. Immediately Eishi began trying to reach for her. Sakura smiled gently and eased him from his straw container and held him against her, Syaoran claiming the empty basket from her when she was done.

She took one last look at the peaceful area before her and whispered, "I'll be back soon. I promise," before turning around and following a patiently waiting Syaoran back across the now-familiar path to their village, their daughter in his arms, and their son in hers.

As they walked away, a pure white butterfly fluttered across the grass in the light breeze that had begun to blow softly. Ever so gently it balanced on the foremost gravestones, and remained there until the new family was gone from sight into the surrounding forest before taking off through the sunlight and making its way up into the clear blue sky and out of sight, leaving not even a whisper behind.

* * *

**Footnote:** For any curious bees out there who are interested in the translation of the kids' names:  
(Touya & Kaho) Ame: rain  
(Rika & Terada) Ruri: lapis lazuli; bright blue; azure  
(Tomoyo & Eriol) Kisho: rare; very precious  
(Naoko & Kumori) Amaya: night rain  
(Chiharu & Takashi) Keiko: adored one  
(Sakura & Syaoran) Kohana: little flower & Eishi: noble figure 


End file.
